Bellatrix tweede kans 1
by Winmau
Summary: Het verhaal begint na het gevecht in het ministerie. Voldermort is woedend en neemt zijn wraak. In een doordachte daad stuurt hij een verjongde Bellatrix terug de tijd in. Als kind moet ze Harry Potter zien te vinden om hem daarna te doden. Gaat het Bellatrix lukken om Harry Potter te vinden. Slaagt Voldermort in zijn plan. Zal Bellatrix hem trouw blijven of loopt ze over.
1. H1 Voldermort 's opdracht

Bellatrix tweede kans 1:  
Het verhaal begint na het gevecht in het ministerie. Voldermort is woedend en neemt zijn wraak. In een doordachte daad stuurt hij een verjongde Bellatrix terug de tijd in. Als kind moet ze Harry Potter zien te vinden om hem daarna te doden. Gaat het Bellatrix lukken om Harry Potter te vinden. Slaagt Voldermort in zijn plan. Zal Bellatrix hem trouw blijven of loopt ze over. Dit verhaal heeft een hoop ellende in zich. Er zijn misschien dingen die moeilijk leesbaar zijn maar alles komt goed.  
Het is een verhaal van een fan. Harry Potter is van Rowling en niet van mij

Hoofdstuk 1 Voldermort 's opdracht.

Voldermort kwam vloekend de villa van zijn vader binnen gelopen. Bellatrix die achter hem aanliep had haar hoofd hangend naar beneden. Ze was net onder de Cruciatusvloek van Harry Potter geplaatst, en had er nog steeds last van. Voldermort draaide zich razend snel om en keek met een vurige blik naar Bellatrix. "Crucio" Riep hij uit. Bellatrix zakte op haar knieën en gilde het uit.  
"Hoe kon je hem zo laten gaan". Riep Voldermort haar agressief toe. "Die niets nut van een Harry Potter. Je kon hem zo vermoorden. Hij was binnen jouw bereik en het had geen moeite gekost. Maar nee mevrouw moest hem naar buiten lijden. CRUCIO" Klonk weer de stem van Voldermort.  
Opnieuw schreeuwde Bellatrix het uit. De pijn was ondragelijk maar hanteerbaar. Wat wel in haar gedachte bleef spelen was dat de vloek van Harry vele malen pijnlijker was.

Haar gedachten gingen van heer Voldermort naar Harry en weer terug. Er was het een en ander wat ze niet meer snapte. Ze was anders altijd zo sterk, zijn recht hand. Maar nu moest ze onderdanig zijn. De tranen liepen over haar wangen van de pijn. De vloek brander in haar lichaam en trok aan al haar zenuwen. Ze had de jongen die bleef leven niet gedood. Ze had hem wel bij haar heer gebracht. Maar hem niet eerst verzwakt. Ze had haar heer Voldermort zwaar teleurgesteld.  
Dit was haar verdiende loon bedacht ze bij zichzelf. Ze was geen goede dienaar geweest voor haar heer. Ze had hem heel erg gefaald.

Lucius had de voorspelling laten vallen. Hij zou ook nog gestraft worden. Maar nu moest zij gestraft worden. "Crucio" klonk het weer. Bellatrix gilde het uit, haar neus bloede nu en haar ogen waren rood. Buiten adem lag Bellatrix op de grond met haar wang op de koude stenen. "Uit mijn ogen" hoorde ze heer Voldermort Agressief sissen.  
Met veel pijn kroop ze de kamer uit. Haar heer had haar gestraft. Dit was haar verdiende loon bedacht ze zich nog. Had ze haar heer maar niet teleur moeten stellen. Kruipend ging ze naar een kamer verder op in de gang. Daar in de hoek lag een eenpersoons matras. Het bloed droop uit haar neus en ze ging op het matras liggen. Al haar spieren deden zeer overal voelde ze de pijn van de Cruciatusvloek. Ze trilde en schokte nog na. Ze hoestte nog wat bloed op en keek in het duister. Langzaam vielen haar ogen dicht en droomde ze weg.

Hoelang ze daar gelegen had wist ze niet.  
Maar haar mond was droog en haar lichaam stijf. Met haar benen opgetrokken ging ze in de hoek tegen de muur zitten. De tranen stroomde weer over haar wangen heen. Het liefst zou ze zo weg lopen maar wist dat het niet kon. Haar heer zou dat nooit toestaan. Hij zou haar zonder pardon laten opzoeken en vermoorden. Het maakte niet uit hoe je het bekeek. Ze zat hier gevangen Als een slaaf van haar heer.

Bellatrix had vaker van zulke gedachten gehad. Ze wist niet waarom maar toch deed ze alles wat haar heer van haar wilde. Een iets oudere vrouw met blond haar kwam de kamer binnen gelopen. "Bella gaat het" vroeg ze op een vriendelijke toon. Bellatrix keek omhoog de tranen nog in haar ogen. "Ja, Cissy het gaat wel weer" was haar antwoord.

Cissy was haar zuster, Narcissa Malfidus. Net als haar zuster was ook zij uitgehuwelijkt. Ze spuugde op de naam van haar man. En net als haar zuster had ze hier nooit echt voor gekozen. Maar ze volgde heer Voldermort wel. Hun mannen waren dooddoeners van het eerste uur. Zij hadden hun mannen gevolgd omdat het volgens hun huwelijks contract moest. En als vrouw mocht je nooit je man tegenspreken. Eigenlijk was je zijn slaaf, niet meer en ook niet minder. Dat was het onder een huwelijks contract.

Bella zat Nog steeds tegen de muur gedrukt. Ze voelde een hand van haar Zuster om haar schouder heen vallen. De knuffel die ze kreeg was iets wat ze niet meer gewend was. Toch voelde het fijn om zo'n arm om je heen te voelen. "Bella droog je tranen en kom naar de keuken. Lord Voldermort heeft wat mededelingen voor ons allemaal".

Bella droogde haar tranen en liep langzaam naar de keuken. Daar stond een grote tafel met alle dooddoeners er omheen. Ze zag Draco haar neefje zitten. Hij was zestien jaar oud en wilde nu al het duistere teken hebben. Ze wist dat hij een grote verantwoording kreeg om dat Lucius zijn plicht had verzuimd. Langzaam liet ze zich zelf in de stoel naast haar zuster zakken. Zonder iemand ook maar een blik te geven bleef ze dood stil zitten. Ze durfde niemand aan te kijken. Haar angst was groot en de pijn van de vloek was nog niet helemaal weg.

Voldermort nam het woord.  
"Ik ben erg teleur gesteld in Jullie. Nu weet niet alleen Harry Potter dat ik terug ben" en hij spuugde bij die naam "Maar nu weet ook het ministerie het. Ik heb die gladjakker van een Droebel ook wel zien staan. Morgen ochtend zal iedereen het dus ook weten door de ochtend profeet. En dat allemaal dankzij jullie stommiteiten en blunders. Een heel jaar hebben we aan Harry gewerkt om hem de voorspelling te laten halen. Een heel jaar heeft Severus zijn gedachten voor mijn open gehouden. Severus heeft er alles aangedaan om hem te martelen. Waarvoor en waarom vraag ik jullie. Jullie mijn dooddoeners laten je aftroeven door zes kinderen. Zes miezerige kinderen".

Zijn blik ging langs de tafel en bleef rusten op Bellatrix. "Bellatrix" riep hij sissend. "J Ja heer" was haar fluister antwoord. "Bellatrix, jij hebt heel veel goed te maken en daar gaan we het zo over hebben". Narcissa legde haar hand op de knie van Bellatrix en kneep er even in". Bellatrix keek heer Voldermort aan en knikte alleen maar. Snel keek ze weer naar de tafel. Ze zou hem volgen maar ze wist niet waarom. Er was een stemmetje dat bleef zeggen dat ze weg moest. Luister niet naar hem jij bent beter.

"Lucius hoe heb jij de voorspelling kunnen laten vallen". Lucius slikte toen hij de heer zijn naam hoorde zeggen. "Het was die Potter heer, hij heeft altijd geluk". "Lucius. Lucius, moet ik werkelijk geloven dat mijn rechter hand een gewone jongen van vijftien jaar niet de baas kan". Voldermort snoof bij de opmerking die Lucius had gemaakt. "Ik had potter gewoon om zeep geholpen" sneerde Draco. Voldermort keek hem aan en schatte hem eens goed in. "Draco als dat zo is hoe hebben zijn vrienden jou dan zo om de tuin kunnen lijden bij Omber". Draco werd rood en keek naar beneden. Fluisterend vervloekte hij die Potter.  
"Draco gaat volgend jaar voor mij een opdracht op Zweinstein uitvoeren" siste Voldermort. "Aan het einde van dat jaar zal hij Perkamentus moeten doden. Dan, en dan alleen ben jij waardig genoeg om een dooddoener te zijn. Misschien kan jij dan ook de eer van jou vader redden". Voldermort keek dodelijk naar Lucius. Lucius die op zijn beurt weer helemaal ineen dook.

De deur van de keuken zwaaide open en Severus sneep kwam binnen. "Ah Severus mijn trouwe dienaar. Wat is het laatste nieuws dat je ons komt brengen". Bellatrix keek Sneep venijnig aan. Severus keek haar even aan en keek toen naar Lord Voldermort. In een beweging zakte hij op zijn knie en kuste de hand van zijn heer.  
"Heer de arrogantie van die Potter is onuitstaanbaar. Hij geeft een verslag aan de ochtend profeet als of hij de held is. Perkamentus zegt zelfs dat hij het gehele plan heeft uitgedacht om u uit uw tent te lokken eerlijk waar mijn heer. Ze denken dat ze u te slim af waren".

Bellatrix dacht bij zichzelf dat het niet klopte. Ze had Potter nog nooit iets horen zeggen om iemand uit zijn tent te lokken. Potter kon haar zelfs niet goed onder de Cruciatusvloek leggen. Hij had daar het hart niet voor. Zijn hard zat vol liefde en die vloek wekt als je hart vol haat zit. Bella wist dat ze die Potter moest haten. Maar iets in haar hart zei dat ze dat niet kon. Zijn vloek deed behoorlijk pijn. Hij was pijnlijker dan die van Voldermort. Maar hij was niet vol haat. Ze wist niet wat ze moest denken. De angst bekroop haar wel. Het idee dat Potter die vloek met haat zou uitspreken. Bij hem zou die vloek al meteen dodelijk zijn.  
Lort Voldermort keek Bellatrix aan en beviel haar om hem aan te kijken. Bellatrix keek haar heer aan en voelde een soort tinteling door haar lichaam heen gaan. "Heer laat mij die Potter doden. Laat mij uw eer herstellen" riep ze meteen uit. Er verscheen een lach om de mond van Voldermort.

Narcissa keek even opzij. Dit was niet de zuster die ze nog geen uur geleden getroost had. "Bellatrix, ik waardeer dat je mijn naam eer aan doet. Maar ik heb voor jou een andere taak in gedachte. Een taak waarvan ik denk dat jij daar alleen geschikt voor bent. Daar bij heb ik ook jouw hulp nodig Narcissa". Vertelde Lord Voldermort tegen Bellatrix en Narcissa.

"Severus, wat zijn de volgende stappen die Perkamentus gaat ondernemen". "Heer, Ik heb van Perkamentus vernomen dat hij Potter onder zijn hoeden zal nemen. Wat hij met Potter voor heeft, heeft hij mij nog niet verteld. Maar ik denk dat hij hem op een gevecht met u gaat voorbereiden. Zo als het nu is zal hij hem als een schild gaan gebruiken, mijn Heer. De jonge die bleef leven is slechts een pion voor hem. Iets waar hij niet veel om geeft. Iemand die hij zonder aarzeling voor u zou opofferen". Severus lachte bij wat hij had gezegd. En Voldermort keek hem rustig aan. "Goed zo Severus, Ik waardeer de inzet die jij voor Heer Voldermort hebt".

"Wormstaart haal het boek waar ik het gisteren met jou over heb gehad. En breng hem dan naar de offerkamer". "Ja meester, goed meester". Was het slijmerige antwoord dat Wormstaart hem gaf. "Narcissa neem Bellatrix mee naar de offerkamer. Daar zal ik jullie over een uur vergezellen. Volg het ritueel dat op de negende pagina van het boek staat. En ook die op de zeventiende pagina. Wormstaart zal het boek straks bij jullie brengen" siste Voldermort.

Narcissa nam Bellatrix aan haar arm mee naar de offerkamer. In een kamer langs de gang zag ze Severus staan. Narcissa liet Bellatrix achter op de gang en ging met Severus praten. Bellatrix wist niet echt wat haar zuster aan het doen was. Haar zuster stond ongeveer een minuut of tien met Severus te praten. Op eens hoorde ze Severus een magische belofte maken. Toen Narcissa de kamer uit kwam vroeg ze meteen waarom dat was. "Severus moet van mij op Draco passen volgend school jaar. En dat heeft hij net magisch aan mij beloofd".

Narcissa nam Bellatrix weer verder mee de offerkamer binnen. Er was nog een ding dat Narcissa niet lekker zat. Maar dat moest nog even wachten. In de offerkamer stond een altaar van steen. Bellatrix keek haar zuster doordringend aan. Iets wat te gedreven vroeg Bellatrix aan Narcissa.  
"Wat denk je dat ik voor mijn Heer mag doen?" Wormstaart kwam binnen net op het moment dat Narcissa haar een antwoord wilden geven. Wormstaart legde het boek neer en rende de kamer weer uit. Ik walg van die rat bedacht Narcissa nog bij zichzelf.

Narcissa keek haar zuster aan en zwaaide met haar toverstok voor haar ogen. Ze mummelde een spreuk en keek haar diep in haar ogen aan. "Als ik het niet dacht" zei ze. "Jij staat onder de Imperiusvloek". Narcissa bekeek het boek op pagina negen en zeventien. Het was zo'n oude runen spreuk. Deze was er een om iemand een herinnering mee te geven. Op pagina zeventien stond ook zo'n oude runen spreuk om iemand jonger te maken. Wat was de Heer van het duister van plan dacht Narcissa. Wat wilde hij van haar zusje hebben, en wat wilde hij met haar doen.

Precies op het uur kwam Lord Voldermort de offerkamer binnen gelopen. "Narcissa heb je de spreuken begrepen" Siste hij venijnig. Narcissa knikte langzaam en keek haar Heer aan. "Mooi dan kun jij met de eerste spreuk beginnen het duurt een uur, Daarna kom ik haar een herinnering in prenten. Daarna gaan we een klein meisje van zeven van haar maken". Vertelde heer Voldermort aan Narcissa.  
"Heer mag ik u vragen wat u met Bellatrix gaat doen". Voldermort lachte vuil en keek haar met zijn rode ogen aan. "We gaan kleine Bellatrix terug in de tijd steuren om Harry Potter te vermoorden". Narcissa was geschokt toen ze dat hoorde maar hield haar gezicht strak. Langzaam knikte ze van ja. Voldermort zakte in eens ineen en keek verwilderd om zich heen. Heer Voldermort had een angstige blik in zijn ogen. "Narcissa ik moet eerst wat gaan nakijken. Morgen ochtend gaan we de rituelen doen om acht uur precies. Zorg dat Bellatrix klaar is voor mijn boodschap". Narcissa knikte opnieuw en zag de heer van het duister weggaan.

Even dacht Narcissa diep na en verdwijnselden toen met Bellatrix naar een geheime bunker. Dit was de bunker van de Familie Zwart. Bijna niemand wist dat die bestond. Alleen Bella, Sirius en Narcissa wisten van het bestaan ervan. Hier was van alles te vinden. Op een plank stond een potje Veritaserum (een waarheidsdrank). In de hoek van de bunker stond ook nog een hersenpan. Dit had ze nodig dacht ze bij zicht zelf.  
Ze gaf Bellatrix een paar druppeltjes in de mond. De Imperiusvloek hield meteen op met werken. Narcissa zag de verandering in het gezicht van Bella. Nu alleen nog de juiste vragen stellen dacht ze.  
"Bella hoelang word jij al onder de Imperiusvloek geplaatst". "al van af dat ik aan mijn man ben uitgehuwelijkt". "heb jij de Lubbermans mishandeld". "Nee, ik heb ze onder dwang in een kamer gezet maar dat was onder de vloek. Mijn man, zijn broer en Barto Jr. hebben hen gezamenlijk gemarteld".  
"Je moest de jonge Marcel Lubbermans doden waarom heb je dat niet gedaan". "ik begon me te verzetten tegen de vloek en heb de jonge Marcel Lubbermans in de kast gelegd". "Tegen wie was je jezelf toen aan het verzetten Bella". "Tegen mijn man Rodolphus van Detta mijn man". "Verzet je jezelf nu nog steeds tegen je man". "Nee, hij kan me niet meer controleren. Nu word ik door Voldermort onder de Imperiusvloek geplaatst. Ook tegen hem ben ik me nu aan het verzetten maar het lukt nog niet echt. Hij is veel sterker dan mijn man".

Narcissa wist niet wat ze hoorde. Haar zuster had in Azkaban gezeten terwijl ze onschuldig was. Ze plaatste haar herinneringen van wat ze nu hoorde in de Hersenpan en liet ze daarin zitten. Met haar handen in haar haren liep ze door de bunker heen. Wat moest ze in Merlijns naam doen. Ineens wist ze het. Het was alsof er een kanon in haar hoofd af ging. Ze pakte het boek dat ze van Voldermort had gekregen. Daar had ze een Herinneringen spreuk in gezien.

GEHEUGENS WISSEN EN TERUGPLAATSEN. was de titel van de spreuk. "Bella ik wil dat je alle herinneringen van vroeger op haalt van voor dat je tien jaar was". Ze verwijderde haar eigen herinnering uit de hersenpan en plaatste die in een potje. Nu haalde ze herinneringen uit het hoofd van Bella. Het boek vertelde haar dat ze vier runen moest tekenen op haar hoofd. Dit deed ze en las de spreuk op. Bellatrix lag languit op de grond. Narcissa verwijderde haar hele geheugen, en plaatste die van vroeger uit de hersenpan terug. Een herinnering had ze veranderd. Ze heten nu niet meer Bellatrix zwart maar Bellatrix Smit. Ooit zal ze daar achter komen maar dat mocht nu nog niet. De rest van de herinneringen plaatste ze versleuteld terug. Die zouden zich openbaren als ze Zestien was.

Bella werd wakker en rende door de bunker heen. "Narcissa wat ben jij oud geworden. Gisteren was je nog twaalf" riep Bellatrix. Narcissa lachte een beetje bij het zien hoe haar zuster zo door de bunker heen rende. Ze hoopte dat ze hier goed aan had gedaan. Ze wist dat Bellatrix bijna alles al had geleerd toen ze tien was. Ze moest alleen nog een nep herinnering in haar hoofd plaatsen. Dat zou ze morgen doen als ze de kans zou krijgen.

Het was bijna vijf uur in de ochtend toen ze Bella weer mee terug nam naar de offerkamer. Ze bekeek de spreuk die ze moest uitvoeren van Voldermort en bestudeerde hem goed. Als ze nu een enkele runen zou vergeten zou de spreuk niet werken. Maar dat zou je als buitenstaander niet merken. Nou wist ze dat Voldermort nooit goed was geweest in oude Runnen. Dus hoopte ze dat hem zou kunnen misleiden.

Ze bracht Bella in een diepen slaap. Zo zou ze gaan denken dat het een droom was geweest. Natuurlijk was dat niet zo maar dat kon ze wel tegen Voldermort zeggen. Hij mocht niet weten dat ze al het geheugen had van een tienjarige. Narcissa tekende runen op het ontklede lichaam van Bella, en sloeg er een over. In stilte zat ze te wachten tot dat de heer van het duister er zou zijn. Het zou nog bijna een halfuur duren voor hij er was.

Narcissa vertelde hem de leugen van de droom gedachten. Tot haar grote verbazing geloofde hij haar. Narcissa las de spreuk op en Bellatrix gloeide hellemaal op. Nu vertelde ze de heer dat hij haar de opdracht moest geven. Voldermort bukte zich naar Bellatrix toe en fluisterde in haar oor.  
"Vind Harry Potter, Dood Harry Potter" siste hij in haar oor. Bellatrix herhaalde wat Voldermort haar gezegd had.  
Daarna vroeg Voldermort aan Narcissa hoelang of het ging deuren voor ze de volgende spreuk kon doen. Narcissa vertelde hem dat het vier uur zou duren. Maar eigenlijk was het maar twee uur. Voldermort liep de kamer uit en liet Narcissa de runen plaatsen. Eerst plaatste ze de runen die ze net niet gedaan had. Vertelde snel de spreuk en ging bij haar oor staan. "Bellatrix word gelukkig en vrienden met Harry potter als je op school bent. Hou van Harry Potter hij zal machtig worden help hem". Bellatrix herhaalde wat Narcissa haar in haar oor had verteld en gloeide rood op. Nu plaatste ze gouw de bewerkte herinnering in haar hoofd. Als ze zestien zou zijn zou ze deze herinnering herinneren. Dan zou ze herinneren dar ze Bellatrix Zwarts was en ze twee zusters had. Misschien zou ze dan ook Narcissa kunnen helpen om van Malfidus af te komen. Ze zou zich ook de herinnering van Narcissa herinneren. Over hoe ze Bella al die jaren hadden gebruikt en misbruikt.

Narcissa was de runen aan het verwijderen om er dan weer nieuwe op te plaatsen. Het deed haar pijn toen ze er achter was gekomen dat Bellatrix altijd alles onder invloed van de Imperiusvloek had gedaan. Het monster wat voor haar op tafel lag was geen monster. Het was haar zusje. Lord Voldermort en Rodolphus hadden haar altijd gebruikt en misbruikt. Nu zou ze Lord Voldermort gaan helpen om haar te verjongen en terug te steuren in de tijd. Dit alles met als doel om Harry Potter te doden. Ze werd misselijk als ze er aan dacht.

Bellatrix zou zeven jaar oud zijn als ze wakker zou worden in een andere tijd. Ze zou geen familie meer hebben maar wel toverkracht. Ze zou voor het eerst gelukkig kunnen worden. Narcissa hoopte alleen maar dat haar misleiding gelukt was. En dat ze Harry Potter niet zou gaan doden. Hoe kon Voldermort zo iets doen. Iemand in een kind veranderen en dan dat kind een ander kind laten doden. Het was die zieke gedachte geweest dat Narcissa deed besluiten om Voldermort te misleiden.

Hoe raar het ook was, ze vond het goed om Bellatrix terug te steuren naar een vroegere tijd. Misschien kon haar zusje dan wel voor een keer geluk hebben en niet in Azkaban belanden.  
Het voordeel was wel dat niemand haar voor de ouder Bellatrix kon aan zien wand die zou opdat moment in Azkaban Zitten. Er ging van alles door het hoofd van Narcissa. Dit alles gebeurde terwijl Bellatrix op de tafel lag en sliep. Er werden verschillende runen op haar lichaam getekend. Narcissa riep Lord Voldermort erbij en sprak de spreuk uit. Aan het gezicht van Bellatrix kon je zien dat ze pijn had. Het hele proces zou een hele dag gaan duren. Alles deed Narcissa pijn toen ze het gezicht van haar zusje zag veranderen. De ingevallen ogen van jaren van gevangenschap verdween voor haar ogen. Met iedere minuut werd ze jonger. De wallen verdwenen en maakt plaats voor een mooie jonger versie van Bellatrix. Narcissa herkende het zusje dat ze al zo lang geleden was verloren.  
Nu was het een meisje van vijftien jaar. Sirius kwam in de herinnering van Narcissa. Ze zag hem door de tuin achter haar zusje aan rennen. Beide stuurde gniffel spreuken op elkaar af. Het was een heerlijke herinnering die ze kreeg. Daar lag Bellatrix nu twaalfjaar oud. Op de klok zag Narcissa dat ze al 20 uur bezig waren geweest nog maar vier uur. Het zou nog vier uur duren en dan was ze het meisje van zeven dat Narcissa herkende.

Voldermort kwam de kamer binnen gelopen en keek goed keurend naar Narcissa. "Dat heb je mooi gedaan Narcissa je bent jou heer waardig" siste heer Voldermort. Narcissa gruwelde bij die gedachten. Het was haar man die een dooddoener was niet zij. Zij wilde hier eigenlijke niets mee te maken hebben maar ze moest. Het ergste was dat Lucius hun zoon ook zo had opgevoed. Haar kleine Draco zou ook net zo worden als haar man. Misschien kan kleine Bellatrix wel iets doen voor Draco. Lord Voldermort gaf haar een boek die ze in moest kijken. Daar stond een eeuwen oude spreuk in om iemand terug te sturen in de tijd. Hierbij kon je zelfs het juiste aantal jaren aan geven. Tot op bijna de maand nauwkeurig. Er was alleen nog een plaats nodig waar ze moest verschijnen. Voldermort zou samen met Narcissa De spreuk doen. Daar voor waren er twee mensen nodig. Hij zou ook de plaats gaan uitzoeken waar ze heen moest.

Die avond vertelde Voldermort dat hij Bellatrix uit haar lijden had verlost. "Vuile schoft" was de gedachte die bij Narcissa door haar hoofd ging. Aan haar gezicht was echter niets te zien. Voldermort vertelde verder waarom hij Bellatrix had gedood. Ze was een voorbeeld voor de anderen. Dit zou hij met iedereen doen die hem niet voldoende volgde. Narcissa was met haar gedachte bij haar zusje. Die lag nu in de offerkamer te slapen. Ze was weer puur en onschuldig. Ze hoopte dat het voor haar zusje goed zou komen, meer kon ze niet doen.

De volgende morgen Verschijnselden Narcissa samen met Voldermort en Bellatrix voor een ruïne. "Dit is vroeger een Weeshuis geweest in de buurt van Harry. Een jaar geleden heb ik hem met de grond gelijk gemaakt. Hij stond mij in de weg". Vertelde Voldermort aan Narcissa.  
Narcissa wist dat Voldermort vroeger ook in een weeshuis had gezeten. En dat het waarschijnlijk dit weeshuis was geweest. Bellatrix die nog steeds in slaap werd gehouden werd op de grond gelegd. Gezamenlijk met Voldermort begon ze aan het ritueel. Geleidelijk aan vervaagde Bellatrix. Het ritueel zou gelukt zijn als ze een knal zouden horen. Tien minuten die er op volgde was niets anders dan het op zeggen van de spreuk. Van uit het niets was er een knal en was de spreuk gedaan.

Voldermort zei niets en Verdwijnselde. Narcissa bleef met tranen in haar ogen staan kijken. In gedachte nam ze afscheid van haar zusje. Als het gelukt zou zijn, dan zou de herinnering die Narcissa geplaatst had zich nu ontsluiten. Nu zou Bellatrix zich weer alles Herinneren. En dat hoopte ze danmaar.  
"Dag lief zusje van me. Ik hoop je straks weer te zien. Ik hou van jou Bellatrix Smit".


	2. H2 Met zijn tweeën het zelfde lot

H2 Met zijn tweeën het zelfde lot.

Bella opende langzaam haar ogen. "Ah, je bent wakker is alles goed met jouw meisje" vroeg een vriendelijk uitziende vrouw. "We waren aardig geschrokken ineens lag je hier voor ons weeshuis". De vrouw keek Bella aan en gaf haar een lieve glimlach. "Waar ben ik als ik het vragen mag" vroeg Bella zachtjes. "Je bent in het weeshuis van Klein zanikem. En we hebben jou hier voor de deur gevonden. Van uit het niets was jij daar ineens". De vrouw hielp Bella mee het weeshuis in.

Bella keek wat angstig maar wist niet goed wat ze moest doen. "Weet je waar jouw ouders zijn lieverd". Vroeg de vrouw vriendelijk. Een beetje onzeker keek Bella naar de vrouw. "Ik heb geen ouders, Althans dat denk ik. Ik kan ze me in ieder geval niet herinneren" Vertelde Bella wat vertwijfelend. De vrouw rees een wenkbrauw en keek haar even door dringend aan. "Heb je geen ouders of weet je niet wat ouders zijn" vroeg ze aan Bella. De gedachte van de vrouw ging meteen van het ergste uit. Ze belde een dokter en de politie. Je kon maar nooit weten natuurlijk.

Bella werd naar een kamertje gebracht waar ze mocht gaan spelen met een ander meisje. De vrouw zelf ging meteen op onderzoek uit. Niemand in de buurt bleek een kind te missen. Dat had de politie haar immers verteld. In de omringende plaatsen werd ook geen kind vermist. Er was ook niets met haar aan de hand. Haar gezondheid was goed en ze had ook geen zichtbaar letsel. Althans niet wat ze zo op het eerste oog kon zien. Oke ze was wat schuchter. Maar ja wie zou dat niet zijn, in een vreemde omgeving. Zeker als je een klein meisje was van?  
Dat was iets wat ze nog niet van haar wist. Ze nam zich zelf voor om eens met haar te gaan praten. Ze wist ook haar naam nog niet.  
De politie had haar beloofd om een landelijke zoek tocht te doen. Misschien was het meisje wel weggelopen. En hier verzeilt geraakt en nog niet als vermist opgegeven.

"Hallo liefje, mag ik jou wat vragen". Bella keek de vrouw aan en knikte langzaam.  
"Als eerste wil ik weten hoe of je heet". Bella dacht even diep na. "Ik heet Bellatrix Smits. Maar iedereen noemde mij gewoon Bella, denk ik".  
"En Bella, waar zijn jouw ouders nu". "Ik heb geen ouders meer mevrouw. Ik weet niet waarom, maar ik weet dat ik ze niet heb."  
"Nou nog een vraag Bella". Bella keek haar aan en knikte weer. "Hoe oud ben jij Bella". Hoe wel de vraag simpel was moest Bella er lang over na denken.  
"Ik denk dat ik zeven jaar ben Mevrouw". Vertelde Bella met een flauw glimlachje. Het was raar toen ze de antwoorden kreeg van Bella. Ze was vriendelijk en goed verzorgd. En toch moest ze bij iedere vraag diep na denken. Misschien had ze wel een hersenschudding of zo iets. Iets anders kon ze zich niet zo snel bedenken.

Bella werd weer naar het kamertje met het andere meisje gebracht. Daar kon ze even gezellig spelen werd haar verteld. Voor Bella was het echter helemaal niet zo leuk. Het meisje schold haar uit en vertelde de vreselijkste dingen. Op een gegeven moment begon ze Bella te duwen. Wat het meisje niet wist was dat Bella een heks was. Ze had nog geen toverstaf maar wel de krachten. Het meisje duwde nog een keer en werd van uit het niets tegen de muur gegooid. Dit zou per ongeluk magie gebruik genoemd kunnen worden. Iets waar dreuzels erg bang voor waren. Het was iets wat ze niet konden verklaren.

De vriendelijke vrouw kwam binnen en was in eens niet meer zo vriendelijk. Het meisje bleek de dochter van de vrouw te zijn. Bella werd meteen verteld dat ze naar een speciaal pleeggezin zou gaan. Daar moest ze maar verblijven tot dat ze haar ouders hadden gevonden. Of een beter pleeggezin. De vrouw klonk ineens hatelijk en zelfs een beetje agressief. Daar zat Bella dan alleen in een kamertje. Ze moest blijven wachtte tot het pleeggezin haar kwamen ophalen. Er was niets voor haar te doen dus ging er ineens van alles door haar hoofd heen.

Bella zat in een kamertje te wachten tot ze naar het pleeggezin mocht. De laatste paar uur dat ze hier was waren niet echt leuk geweest. De eerst zo vriendelijke vrouw deed nu niets meer voor haar. Ze had haar naar dit kamertje gebracht en daar gelaten. Een keer was ze nog langs geweest. Toen vertelde ze dat ze over een half zouden gaan eten. Maar dat Bella daar niet bij mocht zijn. Ze woonde immers niet in dit weeshuis.

Om acht uur in de avond kwam er een man en een vrouw haar kamer binnen gelopen. "Dit zijn jou pleeg ouders voor zolang. Als we jouw ouders vinden laten we het jou wel weten" Was het genen wat de eerst zo vriendelijke vrouw haar nu met haat in haar stem vertelde.

Die avond lag Bella op een eenpersoons bed in een vreemd huis. Er was een hoop gebeurd, maar ze begreep er niets van. Waarom kon ze zich niet herinneren wie haar ouders waren. Waarom kon ze zich wel twee meisjes en een jonge genaamd Sirius herinneren. Het was allemaal heel vreemd en verwarrend. Het waren wel allemaal leuke herinneringen en geen enkele slecht. Hoe hard ze ook nadacht, meer dan dat was er niet. Wel kon ze zich een hoop Latijnse zinnetjes herinneren. Maar wat dat betekende wist ze ook niet. Zwaar vermoeit van het denken viel ze in een diepe slaap.

Het was zes uur in de ochtend toen ze ruw werd wakker geschud. De vrouw die haar gisteren nog zo vriendelijk had begroet en mee had genomen was nu niet meer zo vriendelijk. "Zo van nu af aan ga jij leren koken wassen en opruimen. Alles wat een goede huisvrouw moet doen zo niet". Pats. Bella kreeg een klap midden in haar gezicht. De pijn bracht tranen in haar kleine oogjes. "Dit is een waarschuwing voor jou. Jij gaat naar ons luisteren anders krijg je nog veel meer klappen".

Bella zat op haar bed en huilde zachtjes. Ze moest om zeven uur beneden zijn van die vrouw. Vijf minuten na zevenen was Bella beneden. Nog voor ze het wist was ze alweer twee keer geslagen. Op deze manier zou ze het wel leren werd er door de vrouw aan haar verteld. Bella veegde haar tranen weg en luisterde naar wat ze moest doen. Binnen een korte tijd en veel blauwe plekken later had Bella een hoop geleerd. Ze kon koken, wassen bijna alles wat een huis vrouw ook kon doen. (Ze was de huiself van het gezin geworden al wist ze niet wat een huiself was). Van vroeg in de ochtend tot laat in de avond. Iedere dag was Bella aan het werk en deed ze van alles. Zelfs de tuin moest ze doen.

Het leven lachte Bella niet toe. Het zou een vreselijk jaar worden dat jaar. Het was bijna een dagelijkse ellende die ze moest ondergaan. Iedere dag had ze wel een nieuwe blauwe plek. S' nachts lag ze huilend op haar bed. Overdag liet ze haar tranen niet zien maar in de nacht kregen ze van haar de vrije loop. Zowel haar pleegmoeder als pleegvader sloegen haar dagelijks. Het werd langzaam aan toch teveel voor haar. Nachten lag ze wakker met het idee om weg te lopen. Als ze alles volgens de regels deed kreeg ze minder of geen klappen. Maar dat kwam maar zelden voor.

Tot die ene avond. Haar pleegmoeder was weg en ze was alleen met haar pleegvader. Ze moest bij hem komen. Hij lag op bed en klopte naast hem op het matras. Ze was inmiddels acht jaar oud en slim genoeg om te weten wat of hij wilde. Hevig schudde ze van nee rende ze naar de voor deur. Alles mocht haar overkomen. Maar dit wilde ze niet.  
Ze rende zo hard als ze kon, weg van dit vreselijke huis. Weg van die vreselijke mensen. Niet een keer heeft ze omgekeken. Niets anders dan rennen deed ze. Rennend de diepe donkere nacht in. Ver weg van dat huis op weg naar hopelijk een betere plek.

Vroeg in de ochtend werd ze wakker onder een glijbaan. Ze wist niet waar ze was en keek versuft om zich heen. In de verte zag ze een groot gebouw die ze herkende. Het was het weeshuis waar ze eerst geweest was. Daar ging ze in ieder geval niet meer heen dacht ze. Langzaam keek ze om zich heen. Toen nam ze het besluit om wat door de wijk heen te lopen. Het kon haar niet zoveel schelen waar ze liep als het maar niet in de buurt van dat weeshuis was.

In een andere speelplaats zag ze een groepje jongens. Deze jongens waren een klein jongetje met zwart warrig haar en een brilletje aan het aftuigen. Het liefst wilden ze ernaar toelopen maar ze wou geen aandacht. Ze keek het aan en zag het jongetje ontkomen. Hoewel je het niet zou zeggen hij was erg snel. Ze volgde hem met haar ogen en zag hoe hij zich achter een muurtje verschool. Even keek hij haar recht aan. Daar keek ze recht in de twee mooiste groene ogen dat ze ooit gezien had. Heel even werd ze warm van binnen. Ze schudde met haar hoofd en hij was weg.

Die avond ging ze in een tunneltje onder een spoorweg overgang zitten. Hier zat ze lekker uit de wind. Met de gedachte van de twee groene ogen viel ze langzaam in slaap.

Ze had daar zo een twee uur gelegen dacht ze. Toen ze in eens van uit de verte iets hoorde rammelen. Angstig keek ze op. Van uit de andere kant van de tunnel kwam er iemand op haar afgelopen. Het was een oudere vrouw met twee boodschappen tassen. Langzaam kwam ze op Bella afgelopen. Bella keek om zich heen. Er was geen enkele plek waar ze zich kon verstoppen. Bella deed haar ogen dicht en hoopte dat de vrouw haar voorbij zou lopen. Misschien zou ze haar dan daar laten liggen. helaas, dat deed ze niet. De vrouw bleef echter staan en vroeg wat ze hier deed. Bella deed alle moeite om maar niet te hoeven reageren.

"Kom jij uit het weeshuis liefje". Vroeg de wat oudere vrouw. Bella keek haar schatten aan en knikte langzaam. "Ik wil daar niet naar terug. En ook niet naar die andere vrouw en man" riep Bella fel. De vrouw keek Bella met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan. "Kom vanavond maar met mij mee dan. Dan kunnen we morgen kijken wat we verder kunnen doen voor jou.

Bella dacht even na en stond toen langzaam op. Met kleine pasjes ging ze achter de vrouw aan. Deze liep een straat in die Bella nog niet hat gezien op haar tocht door de buurt. Bij een huis op nr. 7 hielden ze even stil. Bella keek de straat in. Alles zag er het zelfde uit. Het gras was mooi gemaaid. En het leek alsof iedereen de zelfde soort auto had. Bella liep achter de vrouw aan naar binnen.

Binnen in het huis keek ze haar ogen uit. Er waren wel tien katten en poesen bij elkaar. Ineens wist Bella ook wat ze heeft horen rammelen. Dat waren de katten blikjes in de tas van de vrouw. De vrouw zette haar tas neer en ging even gebukt staan. Alle katten en poesen kwamen meteen op haar afgerend. Bella keek het allemaal met een brede glimlach aan. "Kom er maar bij hoor liefje ze bijten niet". Vertelde de vrouw.

Bella liep langs de vrouw naar binnen en ging op de grond zitten. Alle Katten en poesen kwamen meteen naar haar toe gelopen en gaven haar kopjes. Binnen tien minuten lag Bella lang uit op der buik. Overal liepen poesen en katten om haar heen. Ze probeerde ze allemaal te aaien en te strelen.

De vrouw liep de keuken in en liet Bella achter met de katten. Ze vond het leuk als ze bezoek kreeg. Ze had gezien dat het meisje er ondervoed uit zag. Net als een zeker jongetje dat ze in de gaten moest houden. Ze wilde het meisje een hoop vragen stellen. Een van de vragen was haar naam. Maar ook wilde ze haar eerst een goede maaltijd geven. Dus ging ze driftig aan het werk. Ne een uur in de keuken te hebben gestaan riep ze het meisje om te komen eten.

Een beetje verlegen ging Bella aan tafel zitten. "Mag ik jou vragen wat of jou naam is meisje". Bella keek naar de vrouw die haar lief aan keek. Het laatste jaar was zeer ellendig geweest. Maar deze vrouw was anders.  
"Mijn naam is Bellatrix Smits, maar u mag mij Bella noemen. "Nou Bella mijn naam is Arabella Vaals, Jij mag mij Arabella noemen. Nu mag je opscheppen zoveel als je wild". "Echt" vroeg Bella ongelovig. "Ja, echt, eet maar wat je wild." Bella keek over de tafel heen. Er stond van alles wat ze lekker vond en at dan ook haar buikje rond.

Na het eten hielp Bella Arabella met het afruimen van de tafel. Gezamenlijk deden ze de afwas en ruimde alles op. Bella had haar truitje uitgedaan om dat ze het warm had. Arabella zag dat ze een T-shirt aan had. Haar armpjes hadden hier en daar een blauwe plek. Wat dacht je van een heerlijk bad vanavond Bella. Bella knikte, Ze vond dat ze best wel vuil was, en ze was ook wel toe aan een warm bad.

Arabella had een bad vol laten lopen en Bella erbij gelaten. Bij de deur hoorde ze dat Bella in het bad was gekropen. Even schudde ze haar hoofd en dacht bij zich zelf. "Twee kinderen in een wijk die zo behandeld worden. Dat is gewoon grof schandalig". Een half uur naar dat Bella in het bad zat liep Arabella naar binnen. Arabella had een T-shirt voor Bella om straks aan te trekken. Daarna kon Arabella haar kleren wassen. Ze wierp even snel een blik op Bella. Het meisje zat onder de blauwe plekjes en kleine schrammetjes. "Bella we moeten straks nog even praten als dat goed is". Bella wist dat ze er niet onderuit zou komen. In ieder geval had ze een heerlijke maaltijd gehad.

Bella kwam na een uurtje beneden. Ze was helemaal schoon en gewassen. Op tafel zag ze een glas met pompoen sap staan. Ze ging er bij zitten. Arabella ging tegen over haar zitten en keek haar glimlachend aan.  
"Bella al die blauwe plekken komen die van jou pleegouders". Bella was even uit het veld geslagen. Ze had verwacht dat Arabella haar die vraag zou stellen maar niet zo direct en meteen. Bella knikte langzaam. "Bella luister, ik ga jou dit een keer vertellen dus luister goed. Ik ga morgen naar de politie en daar vertellen wat het weeshuis jou heeft aangedaan. Daarna zal ik hun vertellen dat jij hier blijft tot ze jouw echte ouders hebben gevonden. Morgen als ik dat gedaan heb, gaan jij en ik nieuwe kleren voor jou kopen, is dat goed".

Bella had alles verwacht. Dat ze terug moest of ergens anders heen moest maar dit niet. Ze hoopte nu alleen maar dat het ook echt ging gebeuren. Bella keek Arabella aan en glimlachte naar haar. Bella liep naar haar toe en gaf haar een knuffel. De laatste knuffel die ze zich kon herinneren was die van Sirius. Het nadeel daar aan was dat ze niet wist waar of dat was. En ook niet of het echt gebeurd was. Arabella bracht haar naar bed en ging toen zelf ook maar slapen.

De volgende ochtend ging Arabella na het ontbijt weg en liet Bella alleen. Bella zat zenuwachtig naar buiten te kijken. En hoopte dat Arabella snel terug zou komen. Bij de vensterbank keek ze naar buiten terwijl ze een kat aaide. Het huis wat schuin tegen over het huis van Arabella stond was nr. 4. Bella keek naar hoe er een dunne vrouw naar buiten kwam lopen met haar neus in de lucht. Ze werd gevolgd door een jongen die maar net door de deur heen kon. Die jonge kende ze. Dat was de jongen die ze gisteren die kleine jongen zag aftuigen. Nu zag ze ook weer het jongetje met de mooie groene ogen. Woonde hij daar dacht ze. Net op het moment dat hij naar buiten kwam kreeg hij een duw. Het jongetje viel op de straat en werd uitgescholden. Er werd hem verteld dat hij moest opletten. De man die hem geduwd hat was groot en dik. Hij had ook een grote borstelige snor. De jongen met de groene ogen ging verdrietig in de auto zitten en ze reden weg.

Bella keek nog even door de straat heen en speelde weer met de katten. Op een kastje tegen de muur lag een rood boekje. Bella pakte het boekje en begon er in te lezen. Het was een soort dagboek maar wel met hele vreselijke dingen erin. Ze ging knus op de bank zitten en nam het boek op schoot.

Langzaam ging ze door met lezen.

_Harry is nu vier jaar geworden. De twee blauwe ogen zijn het verjaardag cadeautje van zijn neef dirk.  
Harry heeft de vuilnis buiten gezet en iets naast de afvalbak gegooid. Zijn oom heeft hem daar voor vier keer geslagen.  
Harry moet in de tuin de brandnetels verwijderen. Hij moest dat van zijn tante zonder handschoenen doen_.  
Het was erg. Ik zag zijn tante met handschoenen in haar handen zitten. Harry heeft vier uur de tuin gedaan en maar een glas water gehad. Het was nog wel de warmste dag van de zomer ook.

Bella slikte en bladerde snel door naar een andere bladzijde. Tot haar verbazing was het hele boekje zo. Ze wist niet wie die Harry was maar keek met afschuw naar de tekst die op iedere bladzijde bleek te staan. Ze las hoe die Harry opgesloten werd in de bezemkast. En ook dat Arabella hem vier dagen niet meer gezien had.

Bella zat met kleine traantjes in haar ogen toen Arabella weer thuis kwam. "Wat is er meisje van me. Waarom zit jij zo te huilen". Vroeg ze lief aan Bella. Bella kon door haar snikken geen antwoord geven. "Bella kom even bij mij zitten". Bella keek haar verdrietig aan. Ineens kreeg ze een angstig gevoel dat bij haar door merg en been ging. Wat zou Arabella haar gaan vertellen.  
"Bella jij mag van de politie bij mij blijven". Bella die meteen blij naar Arabella keek wachten af. "Als de politie niet binnen een half jaar jou ouders kan vinden mag ik jou adopteren. Zou je dat leuk vinden". Bella keek haar aan "hoef ik dan niet meer naar het weeshuis of naar die andere mensen". "Nee schat, je mag dan bij mij blijven voor altijd als je dat wild". Bella kon haar geluk niet meer op. Ze vloog Arabella om haar hals en gaf haar een dikke knuffel. Ze snikte en fluisterde zacht "ja, ik wil dan bij u blijven".

Die middag waren ze gezamenlijk in Londen kleren wezen kopen. Arabella had Bella meegenomen naar een Mc Donalds. Ze hadden een heerlijke middag gehad. Thuis ging Bella meteen al haar kleren op nieuw passen en ze bewonderde ze voor de spiegel. Arabella ging weer voor het avond eten zorgen. Na een uur werd Bella door Arabella geroepen voor het eten.

Bella kwam beneden en keek naar de tafel. Deze stond opnieuw vol met van alles dat lekker was. Arabella zat al aan tafel en keek even verwondert op toen ze een kus van Bella op haar wang kreeg. "Bedankt" werd er door Bella in haar oor gefluisterd. Nadat ze gezamenlijk hadden af gewassen was het tijd voor een rustig avondje. Arabella ging op de bank zitten en Bella ging languit op de grond met de katten spelen. Bella vond het heerlijk hier, Na een jaar van ellende was ze eindelijk gelukkig.

Midden op de avond hoorde Arabella een klein gesnik van achter de tafel komen. Arabella stond op en liep naar het gesnik toe. Daar lag Bella zachtjes te huilen op de grond. "Wat is er meisje, dit had je vanmiddag ook". Arabella begreep het niet echt tot ze het rode boekje zag. "Kom maar even bij mij zitten en vertel wat er is".

Bella stond snikkend op en keek met waterige ogen naar Arabella. "Ik heb dit boekje vanmiddag gevonden. En ik vind het zo zielig voor die Harry. Is dit echt allemaal gebeurd". Vroeg Bella snikkend aan Arabella. Nu kreeg ook Arabella waterige ogen. Ze keek naar Bella en knikte.

"Weet je lieverd die Harry woont hier schuin tegenover. Hij is een klein mannetje met een bril. Hij is het liefste jongetje dat ik ken. Maar die net zoals jij het afgelopen jaar werd geslagen.  
Zo is het bij hem al zijn hele leven. Ik heb gezien hoe hij als baby hier op de stoep werd gelegd. Toen al werd hij bijna niet gevoed of verzorgd. Soms hoorde ik hem wel zes uur aan een stuk door huilen. En ik kan er niets aan doen. Het is namelijk heel belangrijk dat hij daar blijft wonen. Maar het liefst had ik hem net als jou ook hier heen gehaald. Jullie hebben met zijn tweeën het zelfde lot ondergaan".

Bella klom op de bank en keek naar buiten naar nr. 4. "Ik heb die jongen vanmiddag ook gezien toen kreeg hij een duw van die grote dikke meneer en viel hij naar buiten. En Gisteren zag ik hoe hij door die dikke jongen en zijn vrienden werd geslagen". Arabella pakte haar pen en schreef meteen op wat Bella haar vertelde. "Arabella mag ik vrienden worden met die jongen. Hij heeft mooie groene ogen dat heb ik gezien". Arabella lachte naar Bella bij die woorden. "Ja dat mag jij lieverd. Dan heeft hij in ieder geval een vriend want die heeft hij nu nog niet.


	3. H3 Dit is Harry Potter

H3 Dit is Harry Potter

Bella had de rest van de avond op de bank gehangen en naar het huis op nr. 4 gekeken. Arabella had haar gevraag waarom ze dat gedaan had. Het antwoord wat ze daarop kreeg, daar was Arabella echter niet helemaal op voorbereid. "Harry van de overkant heeft het erger dan mij gehad. Ik moest in de ochtend het ontbijt maken. En ik kreeg alleen maar klappen als ik niet op tijd klaar was. Dat was met alles zo. Als ik iets niet goed deed dan kreeg ik klappen. Maar Harry heeft het veel erger dan ik het ooit gehad heb. Hij krijgt klappen omdat ze het leuk vinden om hem klappen te geven.  
Ik heb gisteren gezien hoe leuk ze het vonden om hem te kleineren. Zijn oom die hem tegen de grond aan duwde. En als het mag wil ik zijn vriend zijn. Als u het goed vind dan he".  
Arabella keek haar geroerd aan. "Ik denk dat Harry dat geweldig zou vinden. Maar nu naar bed jij".

Bella had die nacht een droom dat ze samen met Harry door de speeltuin liep. Het was een heerlijke droom toen hij begon. Maar hij eindigde heel raar. Er was een man met een kaal hoofd en bijna geen neus. Deze man had rode ogen en bleef haar vragen om Harry potter te vermoorden. Maar ze wist niet wie die Harry Potter was. De enige Harry die ze kon was de jongen op nr. 4. Er was ook een blonde vrouw die haar heel bekend voor kwam. Die vroeg haar om gelukkig te worden en vrienden met die Harry Potter te worden. Ze werd langzaam wakker en begreep niets van die droom. Het erger was dat de man met de rode ogen steeds kwader werd. Hij deed haar zelfs pijn in haar droom.

Bij het ontbijt vertelde ze haar droom aan Arabella. Ze had haar alles beschreven en ook verteld hoe de man er uit zag. Arabella had haar verteld dat ze naar de vrouw moest luisteren en dat iemand doden heel slecht was. Bella wist dat het zo was en ze wilde ook liever die Harry Potter kennen. Arabella wist dat de jonge Harry die tegenover hun woonde de grote Harry Potter was. Ze wist alleen nog niet dat Bella ook een heks zou worden. Arabella wist ook niet zeker of ze wel moest vertellen wie Harry Potter was. Er waren veel van zulke vragen die werden opgeroepen bij Arabella. Voor nu besloot ze alleen maar even om alles aan te zien. Dan kon ze altijd nog kijken wat ze ermee zou doen.

Bella had dagen achter elkaar op de bank naar buiten zitten kijken. Nadat ze het rode boekje van Arabella had gelezen wist ze dat ze niets anders wou doen dan die Harry te helpen. Het was zeer bewonderenswaardig vond Arabella. Zoals Bella zichzelf vast beet in het geen wat ze wilde. Het was alleen jammer dat ze Harry al weer drie dagen niet gezien hadden. Arabella had haar verteld dat hij dan waarschijnlijk weer in de kast onder de trap opgesloten zat. Bella wist dat Arabella meer wist dan dat ze haar had verteld. Ook wist ze dat ze daar niet naar moest vragen. Dus dat was ook niet iets wat ze ging doen. Haar hoofd doel was Harry helpen om maar een beetje vrolijker te kunnen zijn.

Twee dagen later kwam de kleine Harry naar buiten gelopen. Hij had zijn ogen tot spleetjes dicht geknepen. Het zonlicht leek hem erg te irriteren. Die kwam door de donkeren kast waar hij in verbleef. Dat had ze meerdere malen in het rode boekje gelezen. Bella zag het allemaal van af de plek op de bank die ze zichzelf had toegeëigend. Van links kwam er een auto aan gereden en die toeterde. Ze keek meteen naar Harry die schrok zo erg. Zo als ze nog nooit iemand had zien schrikken. De kleine Harry dook helemaal in een en zat gehurkt op de stoep. Voor Bella was dit een vreselijk gezicht. Bella stond op en rende naar de voordeur toe. Ze wilden meteen naar Harry toe gaan om hem te helpen.

Bij de voordeur werd ze tegen gehouden door Arabella. "Sorry liefje, maar dat mag je nog niet doen. Zo als ik jou heb gezegd het is heel belangrijk dat Harry daar is. Ik weet ook dat het vreselijk is als je hem zo bang ziet. Maar wij mogen niets doen. Harry komt zo nu en dan hier. Ook dan moet ik net doen als of ik Harry niet aardig vind. Als hij dan binnen is dan kunnen wij wel aardig doen maar nu niet. Zijn oom en tante slaan hem al als hij alleen al met iemand anders staat te praten. Heel af en toe mag Harry hier een weekend zijn. Als dat dan zover is dan gaan we wat leuks doen met hem is dat goed".

Bella keek Arabella heel verdrietig aan. Ze wilde nu niets liever dan die kleine Harry helpen. Maar Arabella had haar ook heel goed geholpen dus ze wist dat ze wel gelijk moest hebben. Bella keek alleen nog maar naar Harry als ze hem naar buiten zag komen. Meestal keek hij schichtig om zich heen. Kijkend of hij niet door zijn neef gepakt kon worden. Dan zat hij achter het bloembed onder het raam. En maar te wachten tot zijn neef weer thuis kwam want dan mocht hij ook thuis komen. Uren zat hij daar te zitten. Kijkend naar alles wat er in de straat gebeurde.

Avond aan Avond keek Arabella hoe Bella naar buiten aan het kijken was. Het enige waarna ze keek was naar Harry. En als er dan wat met hem gebeurde dan schreef ze dat meteen op in het rode boekje. Arabella wist dat Bella al twee maande bij haar was. Van de politie had ze gehoord dat ze haar ouders niet konden vinden. Dus vond Arabella wel dat het tijd werd op naar een school te gaan. Dit had ze al met Bella besproken en die keek er wel naar uit. Haar eerste schooldag zou die maandag zijn. Op zondag moest ze dan ook vroeg naar bed. Voor dat ze naar bed ging keek ze nog even gauw naar buiten. Van uit hun voorraam kon ze nog net zien hoe Harry zijn kast in ging. En ook hoe zijn oom hem met een hangslot op slot deed.

Op maandag ochtend liep Arabella met Bella aan de hand richting school. Bella zag de neef van Harry lopen. Iets wat haar moeilijk kon ontgaan. Zijn neef was enorm dik. Met grote ogen keek ze om haar heen. Als zijn neef er was dan was Harry er zeker ook. Maar jammer genoeg zag ze Harry niet. Waar ze ook keek er was geen Harry. Ze hoopte dat ze Harry op school zou zien. Maar was nu bang dat hij misschien ergens anders op school zou zitten. Bella was dan ook niet blij dat ze hier naar school ging. Zelf kon ze nooit vrienden maken herinnerde ze zichzelf. Er ging altijd iets mis. Het was altijd iets wat ze niet kon verklaren. Er gebeurde altijd dingen waardoor anderen boos op haar werden. Het was net als met dat meisje in dat kindertehuis. Ze was even bang voor haar geweest en in eens vloog ze naar achteren tegen een muur aan.

Bella werd naar de klas gebracht door een juffrouw. Arabella nam afscheid van Bella bij het hek en ging weer weg. "Klas mag ik jullie voor stellen, dit is Bellatrix Smit. En ze heeft mij gezegd dat ze het liefst Bella wil worden genoemd. Bella neem maar een plaatsje achterin bij Harry". Bella keek meteen achter in de klas. Daar zat Harry helemaal in het hoekje hellemaal alleen. Bella liep meteen naar het tafeltje dat naast Harry stond. Alle tafeltjes om hem heen waren nog leeg. Harry keek Bella aan en vroeg of ze voor hem wilde gaan zitten. Bella begreep niet waarom hij dat zo vroeg. Maar om niet meteen ruzie te hebben met Harry deed ze wat hij vroeg.

Die ochtend verliep langzaam en Bella keek alleen maar de klas rond. In het midden van de klas zat zijn neef die bleek Dirk te heten. Dirk had een zelfingenomen blik in zijn ogen. Dat vond Bella almeteen afstotelijk. Ze dacht ook meteen aan alles wat ze gezien en gelezen had over hem. Eigenlijk vond ze hem meteen al afgrijselijk. Gauw keek ze even op de klok en hoopte dat het gauw half tien zou zijn. Op dat moment hadden ze pauze en kon ze met Harry praten. Jammer genoeg gaat de klok nooit snel als je het wild.  
Toen om Half tien de bel ging bleef Bella even zitten. Harry kwam snel langs haar heen gelopen en ging snel de klas uit. Bella volgde hem en keek waar hij naar toe ging. Harry verdween meteen het hoekje om. Bella wilde er achter aan lopen maar hoorde net op tijd de stem van zijn neef. "Kom op jongens hij is al naar buiten". Nu wou Bella wel eens zien wat zijn neef op school bij hem deed. Daar liep zijn neef met drie van zijn vrienden. Zijn vrienden waren ook van die jongens die meer spieren hadden dan hersenen.

Bella zag ze de hoek om gaan opzoek naar Harry. Harry zelf zag ze niet meer. Zijn neef gooide van alles om. Maar waar hij ook keek hij kon Harry niet vinden. Bella keek op een afstand hoe Dirk wanhopig aan het zoeken was. Uit haar ooghoek zag ze wat zwart haar voor bij rennen en keek om. Harry was net een andere hoek om gerend. Bella keek nog even gauw naar Dirk en zag dat die nog aan het zoeken was. Dus ging ze zelf naar Harry.

Harry zat achter een prullenbak met zijn rug tegen de muur. Bella liep langzaam naar hem toe en keek hem even aan. Harry keek haar recht in de ogen aan en glimlachte lief naar haar. Zijn groene ogen gaven haar meteen weer een warm gevoel. "Jij heet Bella toch" vroeg Harry voorzichtig terwijl hij om zich heen keek. "Ja ik ben Bella, en jij bent Harry". Harry knikte en keek weer naar beide kanten. "Bella je kunt maar beter niet met mij praten anders pakt Dirk jou ook. Hij wil niet dat ik vrienden heb. En ik wil niet dat iemand om mij gepest word". Harry stond op en liep meteen weg. "Harry" riep ze hem nog na. Harry draaide zich om en keek haar weer even aan. "Harry ik vind het niet erg hoor. Ik wil gewoon met jou praten en dirk doet mij niets". Harry keek haar schattend aan. "Dank je Bella maar het is beter van niet. Jij hoeft niet om mij geslagen te worden. Daar ben je te lief voor". Met een glimlach liep Harry snel bij haar weg.

Bella keek hem na en begreep hem niet helemaal. Maar hij vond haar lief, dat vond ze wel leuk. Toen zag ze hoe Dirk Harry te pakken kreeg. Zijn vrienden en hij zelf begonnen op hem in slaan. Bella zag hoe Harry zich zelf loswerkte en er vandoor ging. Ze rende achter het groepje aan en zag Harry op het dak van een schuurtje zitten. Hoe hij daarop was gekomen was haar een raadsel. Het ergste vond ze nog dat Harry nog straf kreeg ook. Ze had nog geprobeerd om hem te helpen door te zeggen dat hij werd achterna gezeten. Maar helaas voor haar hielp dat niet.

Bij het eten van die avond vertelde Bella alles aan Arabella. Ook vertelde ze dat Harry niet met iemand mocht praten of vrienden zijn. Ze vroeg aan Arabella waarom Harry zo maar weg liep. Toen Arabella aan Bella had uitgelegd dat Harry niet wilde dat iemand anders problemen door hem kreeg begreep ze het.  
"Maar Harry kan daar toch niets aan doen. Zijn neef doet dat niet hij". "Ja, ik weet het liefje. Maar Harry denkt juist daarom dat het zijn schuld is. Daarom wild hij ook geen vrienden. Hij denkt dan dat ze veilig zijn". Morgen zou Bella weer gaan proberen om met Harry te praten.  
Die nacht had ze een nare droom die tot ver in de ochtend in haar hoofd bleef hangen.

"Arabella". "Ja, liefje wat is er". "Ik heb vannacht weer zo eer nare droom gehad. Deze keer droomde ik weer over die man met dat kale hoofd en die rode ogen. Weer vertelde hij mij dat ik Harry Potter moest doden. Maar ik weet niet wie Harry Potter is. Wel zag ik dat er in eens een jonge man aangerend kwam. Hij had een stokje in zijn handen en schoot daarmee. Het was als of hij kon toveren. Die man keek mij aan en had de zelfde groene ogen als Harry van de overkant. Volgens mij was dat ook Harry. Die Harry vertelde mij dat ik mijn eigen keuze moet maken meer niet. Toen werd ik wakker".

Arabella kreeg een beetje een onbehagelijk gevoel in haar buik. Ze wist nu wie die man met de rode ogen was. Dat was dus Voldermort. Wat ze niet begreep was dat deze kleine Bella contact met hem had. Gelukkig kon Bella die man niet. Wat haar ook niet lekker zat was dat Bella Harry moest doden. Maar gelukkig wilde Bella dat niet.  
Arabella zat te bedenken hoe het nu verder moest. Ze kon het aan Perkamentus zeggen. Maar die had ze al over Harry verteld. En toch liet hij Harry bij die vreselijke mensen achter. En deed hij niets voor Harry. Ze wist nu ook dat Bella magische krachten had. Dus Perkamentus zou er van zelf achter komen dat Bella bij haar was. Nee, ze moest iemand anders zoeken die hun kon helpen. Iemand die ook om Harry gaf net als zij deed. En ook net zoals Bella deed.

Die dag op school was het erop of eronder voor Bella dacht ze. Met een ferme tred liep ze naar achteren de klas in. Ze pakte de stoel en tafel naast die van Harry en ging zitten. "Ga voor me zitten, je krijgt zo problemen". Siste Harry haar toe. "Nee" riep Bella fel. "Ik mag zitten waar ik zitten wil, en er is geen papzak die mij tegen houd. En als ik niets tegen je zeg kan hij mij ook niets verwijten".  
Harry keek haar met groten ogen aan. Hij deed zijn mond open om iets te zeggen maar sloot hem ook meteen weer.

De les was nu in volle gang en bijna iedereen luisterde, Behalve Dirk. Dirk keek eens over zijn schouder en lachte gemeen naar Harry. Bella zag dat hij dat deed maar keek alleen maar. Dirk pakte een krijtje dat hij op zijn tafel had liggen en gooide die tegen de juffrouw aan. Deze draaide zich om en vroeg meteen wie of dat had gedaan. "Harry deed dat juffrouw ik heb het zelf gezien". Vertelde Dirk haar slijmerig. "Oooo Harry jij hebt vandaag geen Pauze".  
Bella keek kwaad naar Dirk. Harry zag dat ze dat deed en tikte op haar tafel. Bella keek hem aan en kreeg het meteen weer warm van zijn groene ogen. "Niet mee bemoeien Bella. Ik ben hier wel blij mee. Als ik binnen ben kan hij mij niets doen". Zo had Bella het nog niet bekeken.

In de pauze liep Bella naar een boom en ging eronder zitten. Van af die plek kon ze Harry in het lokaal zien zitten. Harry ging bij het raam staan en keek over het plein heen. Zijn ogen kruiste die van Bella. Bella keek hem aan en zag dat hij glimlachte naar haar. Harry wees even naar links en Bella volgde zijn vinger.  
Daar zag ze Dirk en zijn vrienden een ander jongetje in elkaar slaan. Ze keek terug naar het lokaal en zag dat Harry weer aan zijn tafeltje zat.

Er gingen heel wat weken voor bij dat Bella onder die boom naar Harry zat te staren. Het was haar opgevallen dat hij zo anders was dan zijn neef. Harry was lief zijn neef niet. Harry hielp haar als Dirk niet keek. Maar het ergste was als ze gingen eten. Harry haalde dan altijd twee kleine boterhammen uit zijn zak. Ze leken oud en klef. Soms dacht Bella dat het alleen maar droge boterhammen waren met niets erop.  
En als ze dan naar Dirk keek zag ze dat hij een hele koelkast bij zich had. Kippen pootjes en grote stukken worst. Wat Dirk op at kon je de hele klas mee voeden. Toen ze dit aan Arabella had verteld maakte die extra boterhammen voor Harry. Harry weigerde deze beleefd. Maar toen Bella het hem bleef aan dringen, ja toen nam hij ze toch aan. In zijn ogen zag ze hoe blij hij was met slechts een boterham met kaas.

Steeds vaker kreeg Bella ook die dromen. Het werden meer en meer nachtmerries. Soms lag Bella uren te schreeuwen dat ze Harry niet wilde doden. Dan gilde ze het uit alsof ze stierf van de pijn. Arabella zat dan naast haar maar kreeg haar bijna niet wakker. En als ze haar dan wakker had dan duurde het vaak uren voor ze weer sliep. Arabella begon zich zorgen om Bella te maken en wist niet wat ze moest doen. Ze wist nu wel wie ze om hulp kon vragen en dat deed ze dan ook meteen.

Soms kwam Arabella bij Bella de kamer ingelopen en vond Bella dan huilend op haar bed. Meestal ging het over Harry. Dan vroeg Bella weer wat ze moest doen. Of ze vertelde dat ze weer die droom had gehad. Ze kon maar niet snappen waarom die man haar steeds vroeg om die Harry Potter te doden. Vaak stelde ze zichzelf dan voor dat die Harry Potter de Harry was die ze kende. Ze vond Harry lief en aardig het was haar vriendje vertelde ze dan aan Arabella. Samen met Harry was ze nu briefjes aan het door geven. Op deze manier hoorde Dirk hun niet praten. Ze liepen niet met elkaar in de pauze. Dat deden ze gewoon niet. Het kon ook niet want Dirk zat steeds achter Harry aan. Een keer wilde Dirk Bella gaan slaan met zijn vrienden. Toen nam Harry het voor haar op. "Kun je het niet van mij winnen Dirk, moet je nu een meisje pakken". Had ze Harry fel horen roepen. Dirk was meteen achter Harry aangegaan. En viel Bella niet meer lastig. Nog nooit had ze Harry iets horen zeggen tegen Dirk. Maar die dag wel. Die dag hielp hij haar. Die dag werden ze geheimen vrienden. Ook die dag ging Harry weer met meer blauwen plekken naar huis. Dit was iets waar Bella zich om schaamde. Die blauwe plekken waren voor haar bedoeld geweest.

"Bella ik heb straks een gast. En ik wil jou graag aan haar voorstellen. En ik heb ook een verassing voor jou. Bella vond het altijd leuk als het zaterdag was. Arabella had dan altijd wel een verassing voor haar. Soms gingen ze ergens heen. En soms gingen ze koekjes bakken. Bella kwam de keuken in lopen en deed het licht aan. Dit deed ze altijd zonder het knopje aan te raken. Ze deed dan gewoon haar hand om hoog en er was licht. Arabella was een snul maar wist veel van magie. Zelf kon ze de moeilijkste toverdranken maken die er maar waren. Zo wist ze dus ook dat Bella een heks was. Maar dat had ze nog niet aan Bella verteld. Dat zou wel over twee jaar gebeuren als Harry en Bella 11 zouden worden. Bella had zich zelf wat pompoen sap ingeschonken. Dat was iets dat ze heel lekker vond. Arabella had haar verteld dat ze dat altijd zelf maakte. Bij haar eerste slok werd er aan de bel getrokken.

Bella rende naar de voordeur en deed hem open. Daar stond een oudere vrouw met een knotje. Ze had een schotse rok aan en keek Bella recht in haar ogen aan. "Dag meisje ik ben Minerva Anderling en ik kon voor Arabella Vaals". Bella keek de vrouw even schattend aan. Ze leek Bella heel streng te zijn en toch ook eerlijk. "Ik ben Bellatrix Smit mevrouw Tante Arabella is in de keuken ik zal u naar haar toe brengen". Bij het horen van de naam Bellatrix rees er een wenkbrauw bij Minerva omhoog. Ze volgde het kleine meisje naar de keuken en begroete Arabella vriendelijk. Bella moest het rode boekje gaan halen en daarna op haar kamer gaan spelen.

"Arabella Wie is dat meisje". "Ik heb geen idee Minerva ik heb haar onder een brug gevonden. De politie heeft haar ouders niet kunnen vinden en ik heb haar nu geadopteerd. Ze heet Bellatrix Smit". "Ze lijkt veel op Bellatrix van Detta vind je niet Arabella". "Ja, maar ik weet dat die geen kinderen heeft. Maar ze droomt over hij die niet genoemd mag worden Minerva. Hij verteld haar dat ze Harry Potter moet doden". Minerva schrok van dat verhaal. "Maar er is meer Minerva. Ze zit bij Harry op school ze is vrienden met hem. Soms ligt ze tot diep in de nacht te huilen. Als ik haar daar dan naar vraag. Dan verteld ze huilen wat hij die niet genoemd mag worden haar in haar droom heeft gevraagd. En dat ze die Harry Potter niet wild doden. Ze weet alleen nog niet dat haar vriendje Harry de Harry Potter is". Minerva knikte begrijpend bij het horen van het verhaal. En dronk rustig van haar thee.

"Maar Minerva". Ging Arabella weer verder. Daarvoor heb ik jou niet laten komen. Wil je even dat boekje doorbladeren". En Arabella wees op het rode boekje dat op de tafel lag. Bella was na een half uur stiekem terug gelopen om stiekem mee te luisteren van wat er in de keuken werd gezegd. Het eerste gedeelte dat over haar ging had ze gemist. Maar ze hoorde wel dat ze het nu over Harry hadden. Ze hoorde Minerva vragen of dit echt zo was. Heeft Harry dit allemaal meegemaakt. En waarom een zekere Perkamentus daar niets aan deed. Ze hoorde ook dat die Minerva het heel leuk vond dat Bella zich zo goed om Harry bekommerde. Weer klonk de bel en Bella rende meteen naar boven. Ze mocht immers niet beneden zijn.

Bella hoorde de deur dicht slaan en dat ze meteen geroepen werd. Snel rende ze haar kamer uit en kwam de trap af. Halve wegen hield ze stil. Twee groene ogen keken haar glimlachend aan. De twee groene ogen waar ze het altijd zo warm van kreeg. "Hoi", was wat ze allebei zachtjes uit brachten. Minerva kwam de keuken uit gelopen en schrok even toen ze Harry zag staan. Ze herkende hem meteen aan zijn groene ogen. Dat waren de ogen van Lilly. "Dag mevrouw" Zei Harry lief. "Dag Jonge ik ben Minerva Anderling". "Hallo, ik ben Harry, Harry Potter".

De ogen van Bella werden groot en schoten van Harry naar Arabella en weer terug. Harry Potter fluisterde ze zacht. Arabella keek haar aan en knikte.


	4. H4 Harry's dagje uit

H4 Harry's dagje uit.

Minerva Anderling hapte even naar adem toen ze Harry zijn naam hoorde zeggen. Hoewel hij de ogen had van Lilly en al wist ze meteen dat hij het was. Toch de naam deed haar even slikken. Met het rode boekje nog in haar handen geklemd keek ze naar Harry. Haar gedachten gingen naar alles wat ze zo snel in het boekje had gelezen. Ze kon niet geloven dat Perkamentus Harry zo aan dit lot had blootgesteld. Ook kon ze niet geloven dat Arabella een meisje van de straat had gehaald. Het genen wat ze wel zeker wist, was dat ze allebei magisch waren. Ze voelde de magie uit hun poriën vloeien. Bij Harry was de kracht het best te voelen. Hij had meer dan welk kind dan ook van zijn leeftijd. Maar Bella deed niet echt veel voor hem onder.

Arabella en Minerva gingen weer de keuken in. Bella nam Harry aan zijn hand mee naar haar slaapkamertje en ging op bed zitten. Een beetje verlegen keek Harry naar Bella. "Bella bedankt dat je mijn vriend wild zijn zelfs als Dirk je dat verboden heeft. En voor de briefjes in de klas". Bella wist niet goed wat ze nu moest doen. Aan de ene kant wilde ze Harry vertellen dat ze alles al wist. Maar ze wist ook dat Harry niet wist dat zij het wist. "Harry doe niet zo gek als jij mij niet al vier keer had geholpen. Dan had Dirk mij al vier keer tot moes geslagen. Natuurlijk ben ik jouw vriend". "Dankjewel Bella" was alles dat Harry nog kon uitbrengen.  
"Harry Hoe vind jij het om geen ouders te hebben. Ik mis die van mij en ik weet niet eens echt wie of ze zijn". De vraag van Bella kwam als een totale verassing voor Harry. Hij had er nooit bij stilgestaan dat er ook andere kinderen konden zijn die geen ouders hadden. Eigenlijk vond hij dat wel logisch, en toch had hij daar nooit bij nagedacht.  
"Ik weet het niet Bella ik heb mijn ouders niet echt gekend maar ze waren vast liever dan de Duffelingen denk ik". Bella wilden meteen zeggen dat het zo was, maar kon zich zelf net op tijd inhouden. Harry keek wat bedroeft maar zei niets. "Sorry Harry, ik had van Arabella gehoord dat jij geen ouders meer had en ik dacht ik ook niet. Dan hebben wij beiden het zelfde lot gehad. Daarom wilde ik ook vrienden met jou zijn". Harry keek weer even naar Bella. Hij wist niet goed wat ze bedoelde. Maar ze was wel de eerste die vrienden met hem wilden zijn. Ondanks dat Dirk dat aan iedereen verbood. Bella was de enige die zich daar niets van had aan getrokken, en ze wilde wel met hem omgaan. Ze was zijn eerste en enige vriend die hij nu had. En alleen al daarom was hij haar dankbaar.

_Arabella en Minerva._

Minerva was met Arabella de keuken weer ingelopen. "Arabella hoe vaak heb jij dit boekje aan Albus laten zien". "Oooo bij Merlijn wel tien keer Minerva. Dat waren ook iedere keer met de zelfde rede. De rede dat Harry zo mishandeld werd. Het alle eerste wat ik zag was dat baby Dirk Harry met een stok zat te porren. Harry huilde maar de Twee dreuzels lachte alleen maar naar hem". "Heeft Albus daar dan niets aan gedaan". "Nee, het is niet anders zei hij dan. Het is jammer maar het moest zo zijn. Het was voor het groter goed. Dat was trouwens iedere keer zijn excuus. Het is voor het groter goed". Minerva keek Arabella aan en zuchten eens diep. "Nou ik zal eens kijken of ik iets uit Albus krijg als ik hier over beging. Anders zal ik met een aantal leraren gaan kijken wat we voor Harry kunnen doen. Ik neem aan dat Albus nog niets van Bella weet". "Nee, daar weet Albus nog niets van nee. Hij was hier voor het laatst zo'n twee jaar geleden". Arabella zag dat Minerva diep aan het nadenken was. "Arabella, probeer Bella voorlopig nog even te verbergen voor de tover gemeenschap. Het is raar dat er net nog een wees in klein Zanikem opduikt. Nu we Harry hier ook hebben zitten. Het heeft met elkaar te maken. Jij weet net zo goed als ik dat de magie soms vreemd werk". Gezamenlijk dronken de dames nog hun kopje thee en keuvelde nog over het een en ander. Bij de deur namen ze afscheid en Minerva vertelde Arabella dat ze nog contact met haar zou opnemen.

"Komen jullie naar beneden" riep Arabella naar de twee kinderen. Harry kwam achter Bella naar beneden. Arabella zag dat hij een brede glimlach droeg op zijn smalle gezichtje. Het deed haar goed om Harry eens vrolijk te zien. Normaal was hij altijd zo droevig of angstig. "Harry je kent mijn pleeg dochter Bella is het niet". Harry knikte maar zei niets. "Nou Bella heeft mij verteld hoe Dirk tegen jou op school doet. En dat hij er alles aan doet zodat jij geen vriendjes hebt". Arabella liet expres niet weten dat ze ook wist wat er thuis bij hem afspeelde. Harry leek een beetje bedroeft maar knikte toch. "Nou de Duffelingen weten niet dat ik Bella heb. En ze hebben haar vast ook nooit gezien. Dus vind je het erg als dat ons geheim is. Dan kan jij hier af en toe komen spelen en dan hoeft Dirk dat niet te weten". Harry leek met de minuut blijer te worden. Bij zichzelf bedacht hij zich dat zijn oom en tante het ook helemaal niet hoefde te weten. Anders mocht hij nooit meer naar Mevrouw Vaals toe. Nee, dit geheim houden, dat vond hij helemaal niet zo erg.

"Zo Bella, ik had jou een verassing beloofd vandaag. De verassing is dat Harry hier blijft tot morgen avond. Zijn oom en tante zijn tot morgenavond weg. Dus gaan wij vandaag naar Londen. Harry keek meteen op. Hij mocht nooit ergens heen. En vandaag had hij een vriend en hij ging naar Londen. "Bedankt" stamelde hij naar Arabella. "Harry ik hoop dat je het niet erg vind maar we gaan alleen maar nieuwe kleren kopen voor Bella. Dus het is niet veel bijzonders wat we gaan doen. "Dat geef niet hoor ik ben nog nooit in Londen geweest dus het lijkt me wel leuk". Bella keek meteen naar Arabella. Londen was maar een kwartier met de auto. En Harry was daar nog nooit geweest. Ze begreep het niet, maar Arabella schudden enkel van nee.  
Bella en Harry moesten eerst naar de wc van Arabella. Arabella vertelde aan Bella nadat die naar de wc geweest was. Dat de Duffelingen Harry altijd bij haar brachten als ze naar Londen gingen. Hoe meer Bella wist hoe erger ze het vond voor Harry. Ze kon gewoon niet geloven hoe erg hij het had. Zelf had ze het een jaar mee gemaakt. En Harry maakt het nu al bijna negen jaar mee. De man met de rode ogen in haar dromen kon haar wat. Ze zou Harry Potter nooit gaan vermoorden. Ze vond zijn groene ogen veel te mooi.

Twintig minuten later liepen ze met zijn drieën door Londen. Het liefst had Arabella ze meegenomen naar de wegisweg. Maar geen van de beide kinderen wist dat ze magisch waren. Arabella was dan wel een snul. Maar kon wel op de weg is weg komen. Daar haalde ze dan ook altijd haar ingrediënten voor haar toverdranken als Bella op school zat. Nu was het echter kleding winkels in en uit. Harry keek zijn ogen uit en liep op een gegeven moment hand in hand met Bella te huppelen. "Willen jullie een ijsje". "Ja lekker" riep Bella. "Harry welke smaak wil jij hebben". "M- Mag ik ook een ijsje. Ik mag nooit een ijsje alleen Dirk mag dat". Harry draaide zijn hoofd rood weg. Dat was iets wat hij helemaal niet wilden zeggen. "Het geeft niet Harry" vertelde Arabella "Harry kom even bij mij zitten dan gaan we zo meteen een ijsje halen". Harry nam naast Arabella plaats op het bankje. Bella ging aan de andere kant van Harry zitten. Bella pakte lief zijn hand en keek toen ook naar Arabella.

"Harry ik heb het een en ander gezien. Ik weet dat jij het niet makkelijk heb bij die, die Duffelingen". Harry wilde wat zeggen maar kreeg een vinger op zijn lippen gedrukt van Arabella. "Harry stil maar. Jij hoeft mij niets te vertellen. Ik wil alleen dat jij vandaag blij bent. Morgen moet jij weer terug naar hun, daar kan ik helaas niets aan doen. Als ik dat wel kon dan had ik dat gedaan". Harry bleef haar aan kijken. Kleine waterige oogjes keken haar aan. "Als je van af maandag buiten komt spelen dan kan je via de achterkant naar ons komen. Ik weet dat de Duffelingen jou dan niet kunnen zien. En als je dan van hun bij ons moet zijn. Dan doe je net of je het niet leuk vind. Want ik weet dat hun het wel leuk vinden als jij het niet leuk vind. Harry jij bent een lieve jongen vergeet dat nooit. Jij bent ook heel speciaal. En ik ben aan het proberen om iets voor jou te doen maar weet nog niet wat. Ik weet ook nog niet of het gaat lukken".

Harry keek even naar Bella en Arabella. "Ik begrijp het, mag ik echt komen spelen als ik het geheim hou" vroeg hij verlegen. "Ja, Harry als je het geheim houd dan mag jij iedere dag komen spelen. Harry dacht nog even na en er verscheen een grote grijns op zijn gezicht. En al helemaal toen hij zijn waterijsje kreeg de zelfde als die Bella had. Arabella liet Harry van alles zien. In een park konden Harry en Bella gezellig spelen terwijl Arabella even uitrustte. Aan het eind van de middag gingen ze nog wat andere winkels in. Hoewel Harry het winkelen niet echt leuk vond had hij een geweldige tijd met hun beiden. Er kwam een man aangelopen met een lange jurk aan. Althans dat dacht Harry. Arabella vertelde hem dat het een gewaad was. De man knielde voor Harry neer en zei. "Het is geweldig om u te zien meneer. Ik ben zeer vereerd en blij dat het goed gaat met u". De man stond op en liep weer verder.

Niet echt begrijpend keek hij naar Arabella. Ze keek terug naar hem en lachte lief. De rest van de dag zag Harry dat heel veel mensen naar hem omkeken en hem gedag wuifde. Hij vond het dan ook jammer dat ze weer terug naar huis moesten.  
Na het heerlijke avond eten en na wat te hebben gespeeld moesten ze naar bed. Harry lag nog een paar uur rustig te denken. Hij had hier een eigen kamer en een heerlijk bed. Hoewel hij hier niet mocht wonen, mocht hij hier wel iedere dag komen spelen. Het was een heerlijke dag geweest voor hem. Het vreemdste was wel die man die hem begroete. Het leukste was dat hij nu ook met Bella kon praten. En niet alles via een papiertje hoefde te doen. Langzaam viel hij in een diepe slaap.

_De zelfde tijd in de kamer van Bella._

Bella lag in een kamer naast Harry. Door de muur heen kon ze hem horen. Hij woelde en draaide in zijn bed. Terwijl ze zelf in haar bed lag keek ze naar het plafond. Ze wist niet wanneer ze in slaap was gevallen maar het was gebeurd. Van uit de verte kwam er een kale man aangelopen. Hij was degenen die ze al vaker in haar dromen had gezien. Twee rode ogen keken haar doordringend aan. "Jij moet Harry Potter doden. Nu kun je hem doden". Bella schreeuwde in haar droom dat ze dat niet ging doen. Ze schreeuwde "waarom moet ik dat doen, ik wil dat niet en ik doe dat niet". In haar droom keek de man haar doordringend aan. Hij wou dat ze naar hem luisterde. Maar dat was het laatste wat ze wilden doen. Nu kwam ook die blonde vrouw weer in haar dromen. "blijf vrienden met Harry Potter het is zeer belangrijk. Blijf vrienden met Harry Potter". De vrouw kwam haar weer bekende voor maar ze wist niet waarvan. Wat ze wel wist was dat ze de vrouw geloofde. In de verte stond er een zwarte hond en in eens stond daar een man met halflang zwart haar. Wat ze van hem wist was dat hij Sirius hete. "Sirius" riep ze. Maar hoe ze dat wist, wist ze ook niet. Ze voelde een hand om haar arm heen glijden en keek opzij. De twee rode ogen keken haar recht en doordringend aan. Met veel kracht kneep hij in haar arm. De pijn ging door haar arm heen.  
"DOOD HARRY POTTER NU" schreeuwde hij "Nee NEE NEEEE" schreeuwde Bella. "Nee ik dood hem niet. Dat wil ik niet. Help me Harry. Help me. Houw hem tegen".

_Weer in de kamer van Harry._

Harry was in een diepen slaap toen hij in de verte Bella van alles hoorde zeggen. Met de slaap nog in zijn ogen ging hij recht op in zijn bed zitten. Even wist hij niet waar hij was. Toen hij weer wist dat hij die nacht bij mevrouw Vaals doorbracht, keek hij even zijn kamer rond. In de kamer naast hem hoorde hij Bella hard schreeuwen. Hij stond langzaam op en liep naar de deur toe. Daar deed hij hem zachtjes open en luisterde even op de gang. Het leek erop dat Bella ruzie had met iemand. Maar er was verder niemand in haar kamer. Langzaam deed hij haar deur open en liep langzaam naar binnen.

_Bij Arabella Vaals._

Aan het einde van de gang was de kamer van Arabella Vaals. Ze was nog maar net naar bed gegaan toen ze Bella hoorde praten in haar slaap. De naam die ze het duidelijks hoorde was Sirius. Ze wist niet waar ze die naam eerder had gehoord. Wel wist ze dat die naam haar heel bekend voorkwam. Ze vertelde zich zelf dat ze die naam moest onthouden en aan Minerva moest vertellen. Later zou ze dat echter vergeten en dus ook niet doen. Ze wist welke droom Bella had die had ze vaker gehad. Het geen wat ze dacht bleek waarheid te worden. Zachtjes hoorde ze Bella zeggen dat ze Harry niet wilde vermoorden. Nu stond Arabella op en liep naar de deur toe. Nog voor dat ze de deur wilden open doen hoorde ze een andere deur. Harry Potter kwam zijn kamer uit lopen. Even was het stil, en toen ging er weer een deur open. Nu deed ze zelf ook haar deur open en liep langzaam de gang in. Harry was bij Bella naar binnen gegaan. Heel langzaam liep ze naar de kamer van Bella toe. Ze hoorde Bella ineens schreeuwen: "Nee ik dood hem niet. Dat wil ik niet. Help me Harry. Help me. Hou hem tegen". Met veel moeite hield ze de drang om de kamer in te rennen tegen en liep langzaam verder. Voorzichtig keek ze om de hoek van de deur. Daar zat Harry op het bed van Bella. Ze lag in zijn armen en op zijn schoot. Zachtjes hoorde ze Bella wat mommelen maar kon niets uitmaken van wat ze vertelde. Hoe lang ze daar stond wist ze niet meer. Maar Harry was naar beneden gezakt en naast Bella gaan liggen. Samen sliepen ze als roosjes. Arabella dacht dat het, het beste was als ze, ze daar maar met zijn tweetjes liet liggen.

_Hoe het met Harry ging._

Harry stond in de deuropening van de kamer van Bella. Ze fluisterde iets van dat ze hem niet wilden doden. En ook een naam Sirius was wat hij hoorde. Het zei hem hellemaal niets. Wel wist hij dat Bella een nachtmerrie had. Haar gezicht was angstig en wild. Langzaam liep hij op haar af. Harry kon zich zelf vaak genoeg herinneren dat hij wakker werd uit een nachtmerrie. En dat hij dan in zijn dichte kelderkast zat. Maar ook dat er dan niemand was die hem hielp. Hoe vaak hij daar dan zachtjes zat te huilen. Dit hoefde nu niet dacht hij.  
Hij was vandaag hier en hij ging Bella helpen. Ze zou zien dat hij een goede vriend voor haar zou zijn. Harry pakte haar langzaam op en ging op haar bed zitten. Langzaam legde hij haar hoofd op zijn schoot en streelde door haar haren. "Nee ik dood hem niet. Dat wil ik niet. Help me Harry. Help me. Hou hem tegen". Hoorde Harry haar schreeuwen. "stil maar Bella hij doet je niets ik ben hier. Ik ben hier Bella. En ik blijf bij jou". "Harry ben jij dat, ben je hier echt". "Ja Bella, ik ben er. Ga maar weer slapen". "Dank je Harry hij loopt al weg. Harry blijf nog even bij mij wilje". "Dat is goed Bella ik blijf wel even bij jou". "Oke Harry dank je wel, Sirius lacht naar jouw Harry". "Harry niet wa haa nhe...". Harry zag dat ze weer in een diepe slaap was gevallen. Nu had ze een glimlach om haar mond. Zelf begon hij ook moe te worden. Hij wilde weer naar zijn eigen kamer gaan. Maar zakte nog even onderuit.

Voor hij het wist werd hij wakker in een vreemd bed. Er scheen een licht straal de kamer in. Bella werd geeuwend wakker en keek naar Harry die naast haar lag. Harry opende langzaam zijn ogen en keek verschrikt naar Bella. "Harry wat doe jij hier in mijn bed". Was haar vraag meteen. Nog wat slaperig keek hij naar Bella. "jij had een nachtmerrie Bella en je riep dat je iemand niet wilde vermoorden. Toen riep je dat ik jou moest helpen. Ik ben bij jou komen zitten en heb gezegd dat ik bij jou was. Toen werd je rustig, en ik denk dat ik toen inslaap gevallen ben". Bella giechelde een beetje en vertelde dat hij nu weg moest. Ze moest zich gaan aankleden en daar mocht hij niet bij zijn. Harry verliet haastig haar kamer en deed de deur dicht. Bella bleef alleen achter en dacht diep na. Ze kon de droom zelf niet meer herinneren maar wist waar het over ging. De angst die ze voelde greep om haar hart heen. Ze hoopte dat Harry niet wist dat de man steeds vertelde dat zij hem moest doden.

Later die dag toen Harry teleurgesteld terug ging naar de Duffelingen hoorde ze van Arabella dat Harry haar getroost had. Maar ook dat ze niets had verteld over wie ze moest vermoorden. Toen Arabella haar vertelde dat ze had geschreeuwd dat ze het niet wilden. En dat Harry haar moest komen helpen. Keek ze erg verbaasd naar Arabella op. Haar mond viel open. Toen Arabella haar vertelde dat ze in haar slaap aan Harry had gevraagd of hij bij haar wou blijven. En dat hij dat ook gedaan had ook. Bella was de rest van de avond op de bank gekropen en naar het huis op nr 4 gekeken. Harry had ze die avond niet meer gezien. Die avond dacht ze vaak terug aan het gesprek dat ze had gehad met Arabella. Harry was haar komen helpen. En Harry had dat zonder iets te vragen gedaan.

Een dag later was Harry ook niet op school geweest. Toen de school uitwas liep ze regelrecht naar huis. Ze zorgde ervoor dat Dirk haar niet zag en kroop weer op de bank. Ze vertelde aan Arabella dat Harry niet op school was geweest. Daarop ging Arabella snel een brief schrijven naar Minerva. Toen Bella helemaal alleen op de bank zat, ging Arabella gauw de brief versturen. Dit deed ze via uilenpost. Maar wel zo dat Bella het niet zag. Dagen gingen voorbij en Harry was nog steeds niet gezien. Niet op school maar ook niet thuis. Op vrijdag stond Harry bij de achterdeur van het huis van Arabella. Zijn ogen waren half dicht geknepen van het licht. Hij was angstig en schuchter. Arabella liet hem binnen en gaf hem een knuffel.

"wat is er allemaal gebeurd mijn lieve jongen. Waar was jij de hele week geweest". Ze pakte hem zachtjes bij zijn arm en zag zijn gezicht vertrekken van de pijn. Even rolde ze zijn mouw op en zag een arm vol met blauwe plekken. "Ach arme jongen kom maar gauw op de bank zitten. Bella is op school dat weet je toch". Harry knikte en keek naar buiten. Zijn tante had hem hier heen gestuurd om dat ze boodschappen moest doen. Vertelde hij Arabella. "Waarom ben je deze keer zo geslagen Harry" vroeg Arabella meteen. "Ik had gedroomd van die man die mijn heeft begroet in Londen. In mijn droom deed hij dat weer. Dat heb ik S 'morgens bij het ontbijt verteld. En ook dat hij een gewaad aan had". Even keek Harry weer gauw naar buiten. "Toen hebben ze mij geslagen en opgesloten in mijn trappenkast". Arabella keek hem verdrietig aan maar zei niets.  
"Sorry, maar ik moet weer gaan mijn tante is thuis. En ik moet de boodschappen op ruimen voor haar. Anders heb ik vanavond geen eten".

Die middag kwam Bella thuis en zag dat Arabella in haar tweede rode boekje aan het schrijven was. Het eerste boekje was bij Minerva Anderling. "hebt u Harry weer gezien hoe is het met hem". Arabella vertelde wat Harry haar had verteld.  
Bella keek met grote ogen naar Arabella. Langzaam kwamen de tranen weer bij haar in haar ogen. "heeft Harry die klappen gehad door een droom. Nadat hij mij met mijn nachtmerrie heeft geholpen". Arabella knikte traag naar Bella. Bella rende huilend naar haar slaapkamer. Die avond wilde ze niet meer eten en lag tot diep in de nacht te huilen.


	5. H5 De wegisweg

A/N: Ik wens iedereen een goed en voorspoedig 2014.  
Mogen we maar veel schrijven en lezen.

H5 De wegisweg.

Bella kwam met rode ogen die ochtend de keuken in gelopen. Arabella kon aan haar gezicht zien dat ze bijna niet had geslapen. Het werden nog eens twee jaar van ellende voor Harry. Harry kwam vaak niet op school om dat hij weer opgesloten was. Maar hij kwam ook minder bij Arabella en Bella. In de briefjes die Bella met Harry uitwisselde op school wist ze dat de Duffelingen steeds moeilijker deden. Het leek soms wel dat Harry ook meer klappen kreeg. Bella kon maar niet begrijpen dat hij daar moest blijven. Een enkele keer kwam Harry een weekend bij hun logeren. Veel van dat soort weekenden waren een vorm van rust voor Harry.  
En bijna iedere keer als hij daar sliep had Bella weer die nachtmerrie. Steeds riep ze om de hulp van Harry. En steeds was hij daar bij haar zijde. S 'morgens werden ze in elkaars armen wakker. De eerste twee keer had Bella hem nog gevraagd waarom hij in haar bed lag. Maar nu wist ze beter. Harry was degene die altijd voor haar klaar zou staan. Hij zou haar altijd helpen. En toch niemand leek hem te helpen. Harry had altijd ellende. En er was niemand die er wat aan deed.

Ze was net elf geworden en zou naar een nieuwe school gaan. Nu zou ze Harry niet meer zien. Hij werd door zijn oom en tante op een aparte school geplaatst. Bella had dat gehoord toen ze zicht boven aan de trap voor hen verstopte. Zijn oom had aan Arabella verteld dat Harry naar een school voor moeilijk opvoedbare kinderen ging. Het zou een soort internaat zijn.

Toen Bella dat hoorde begreep ze het totaal niet. Harry was niet moeilijk. Hij was lief en aardig. Veel aardige dan die Dirk van hun. Bella vertelde aan Arabella dat ze uit keek naar zaterdag. "Oooo en waarom is dat dan" vroeg ze aan Bella.  
"Nou zaterdag is Dirk jarig en daar mag Harry niet bij zijn. Dus dan komt hij hierheen". Arabella keek haar een beetje treurig aan. "Het spijt me Bella. Maar Harry komt zaterdag niet hier heen. Wij gaan zelf weg. Ik heb afgesproken om samen met Minerva en jou naar het strand te gaan".

Bella had moord en brand geschreeuwd om Arabella zover te krijgen dat ze hier bleven. Maar niets had geholpen. Zaterdag ochtend zaten ze in een trein op weg naar de kust. Bella mocht nog wel een cadeautje voor Harry gaan uit zoeken als ze daar zouden zijn. Het was nog drie weken en dan zou ook Harry elf jaar worden. Hoewel Bella het later nooit zou toegeven had ze een geweldige dag op het strand gehad. Ze had heerlijk in zee gezwommen. En ijsjes gegeten. Ondertussen Hadden Arabella met Minerva op het strand in twee ligstoelen gezeten.

"Minerva wat heb jij nog kunnen bereiken bij Albus". Vroeg Arabella aan Minerva toen ze een uurtje hadden gezeten. "Om eerlijk te zijn niet veel. De meeste mensen geloven Albus in alles wat hij zegt. Nu weet ik ook wel dat Albus Perkamentus een van de grootste magiërs is. En misschien wel de grootste die we in deze wereld kennen. Toch ben ik er niet veel mee opgeschoten. Hij wilde ook niet naar mij luisteren. Mij vertelde hij ook steeds dat het voor het grote goed was". Arabella gooide haar handen in frustratie omhoog. Minerva keek haar met een zelfde blik aan.

Even zuchtte Minerva en ging weer verder. "Na dat ik bij Albus bot had gevangen ben ik verder gegaan. Ik heb een aantal leraren een gedeelte van jou boekje laten lezen. Ze waren geschokt om het te zien. Als kleine Harry zo meteen op school komt dan zullen wij hem met warmte en liefde ontvangen. Zelfs de sorteerhoed zal naar hem uitkijken. Velen van ons nemen het Albus kwalijk. Niemand van ons begrijpt waarom Albus dit allemaal heeft toegelaten. We denken alleen dat de Duffelingen er alles aan zullen doen om hem te vermijden om naar onze school te komen".

Minerva Anderling keek even angstig naar Arabella. "Arabella er is nog iets anders dat me een beetje dwars zit. Ik heb alle uitnodigingen klaar voor iedere nieuwe leerling. Zoals je weet krijgt ook Bella een brief. Net zoals altijd maak ik die briefen met magie. Alleen kwam op haar brief geen Bellatrix Smit te staan. Iedere keer als ik het deed kwam er Bellatrix Zwart te staan. Uiteindelijk heb ik hem met de hand geschreven. En ook meteen laten nakijken of Bellatrix nog gevangen zit. En ja ze zit in een Cel naast Sirius Zwart haar neef. Dus ze kan niet Bellatrix Zwart zijn denken we. Maar misschien is ze haar dochter. Daar hebben we ook niets over kunnen vinden". Minerva dacht dat ze iets vreselijks had verteld. Dus een beetje angstig wachtte ze af wat Arabella ging zeggen. Arabella echter gaf geen krimp. Ze had haar blik op Bella gericht. "Arabella jij lijkt me niet verbaast". Vroeg Minerva haar dan ook maar meteen.

"Het spijt me Minerva maar dat ben ik ook niet. Toen ik Bella van de straat haalde klopte er iets niet. Toen ze me vertelde dat ze Bellatrix heten ben ik ook naar Bellatrix Zwart gaan kijken. Ook ik heb uitgevonden dat ze nog in Azkaban zit. En om eerlijk te zijn ze zou best wel eens Bellatrix Zwart kunnen zijn. Vraag me niet hoe maar het zou kunnen". Even dacht Arabella na.  
"Je weet dat ik bevriend ben geweest met de ouders van James Potter". Minerva knikte en wachtte af waar of het heen ging.  
"In die jaren heb ik kleine James zien opgroeien. Op zijn zestiende kwam hij met Sirius thuis. Zijn ouders hebben Sirius toen ook in huis genomen. Zoals je weet wilden de Zwart's Sirius opvoeden als een dooddoener".

Arabella nam even pauze voor ze weer verder ging. "Zoals je weet ben ik een snul. Ik weet alles van de toverwereld maar heb er weinig mee te maken. Door puur bloeden word ik gezien als een gehandicapte een uitschot. Sirius wist dat niemand iets met mij te maken wilde hebben. Om die reden heeft Sirius mij vaak in vertrouwen genomen. Hij heeft me vaak verteld dat hij er over zat te denken om Bellatrix en Narcissa te ontvoeren. Bellatrix wilde hij het allerliefste ontvoeren. Ze was zuiver van hart riep hij altijd. Het werd erger toen Adromeda Zwart, met die Tops ging trouwen. Ze werd uit de Familie gezet en Bellatrix werd meteen uitgehuwelijkt. Net als Narcissa. Allebei kwamen ze in een duistere familie terecht. Volgens Sirius zouden ze dat nooit vrijwillig hebben gedaan, geen van beiden volgens hem. Al die verhalen zijn bij mij blijven hangen. Vandaag de dag denk ik er steeds meer over na". Even keek ze waar Bella was en ging weer verder.

"En soms denk ik dat het Bellatrix van vroeger kan wezen. Je weet dat ze nachtmerries heeft gehad". Minerva knikte. 'Nou bij die nachtmerries was Harry soms ook aanwezig. Midden in de nacht droomde ze en riep om Harry. Hij en hij alleen kan haar redden. Iedere keer als Harry er was ging hij naast haar zitten. Dan pakte hij haar hand en vertelde dat hij bij haar was. Binnen vijf minuten heeft hij haar dan weer rustig. Bij mij duurt dat soms uren aan een stuk. Als hij haar dan stil heeft pakt hij haar hoofd en streelt dan door haar haren. Om haar daarna dan weer heel langzaam en rustig in slaap sussen. Ik kon Bella altijd meteen tot rust zien komen. Dus als Voldermort een manier heeft gevonden om Bellatrix terug te brengen. Dan kunnen wij het veranderen. Hoe meer gevoel Harry en Bella voor elkaar kunnen krijgen. Hoe moeilijker het voor Voldermort wordt". De beide dames zaten voor bijna een half uur in stilte van de zon te genieten. Bij beide draaide de gedachten op volle toeren. Het was Minerva die de stilte doorbrak.

"Arabella ik kan dan nog maar een ding doen. Ik kan Bella als eerste laten indelen, daarna Harry. De sorteerhoed kan het allemaal zien. Hij zal dan ook wel weten wat hij moet doen. Dit is ook iets dat de sorteerhoed mij heeft voor gesteld". Minerva en Arabella keken de rest van de middag hoe Bella aan het spelen was. Arabella had Minerva niets gezegd over het fijt dat ze over Voldermort droomde. En Al helemaal niet dat ze Harry in die droom moest doden.

Bella en Arabella kwamen een dag later weer terug in de Ligusterlaan. Het eerste wat Bella deed was naar de bank lopen en naar het huis op nr 4 kijken. Harry liet zich weer voor bijna een week niet zien. Op de zondag daarop zag ze Harry naar het einde van de straat lopen. Bella vroeg of ze het cadeautje gauw aan Harry mocht geven. Arabella vond dat ze Harry maar stiekem naar hun toe moest halen. Tien minuten later kwam Bella met een schuchtere Harry naar Binnen gelopen.  
Arabella hief haar hand op om Harry een aai over zijn bol te geven. Harry zag de hand om hoog gaan. Van uit een reflex kneep hij zijn ogen dicht en dook ineen. Er sprongen tranen in zijn ogen van angst.

Bella liep naar Harry toe en knuffelde hem. Langzaam deed Harry zijn armpje om Bella heen. Arabella was op een stoel gaan zitten en keek heel verdrietig. Ze vroeg aan Harry wat er gebeurd was op de verjaardag van dirk. Even was het stil. Harry vertelde Arabella en Bella alles over de dierentuin en de slang. Maar ook hoe zijn oom hem had geslagen en zonder eten in zijn kast had gegooid. Hij mocht er drie keer per dag uit voor een droge boterham en om naar de wc te gaan. Ondertussen had Bella hem nog steeds in een knuffel. Arabella zag hoe Harry zijn hoofdje op haar schoudertje had gelegd. Daar zaten ze met zijn tweeën. Na vijftien minuten mocht Bella Harry zijn cadeautje geven. Bella vertelde van de dag dat ze op het strand waren. Daar had ze een schelp van tien centimeter gevonden. Deze schelp gaf ze aan Harry. Arabella zag het gezichtje van Harry helemaal glunderen. "Is deze echt van mij. Dit is mijn eerste cadeautje dat ik ooit heb gekregen". Harry was even alles vergeten en gaf een knuffel aan Arabella. Bella keek Harry aan toen hij dat bij Arabella deed. Plots draaide Harry zich om en bedankte Bella ook. Hierbij gaf hij haar een kus op haar wang en vertelde dat hij naar huis moest.

Bella ging naar de bank en hield een handje op de plak waar Harry haar gekust had. Door het raam zag ze Harry de straat in lopen en naar het huis gaan. Vlak naar dat Harry naar binnen was gegaan kwam zijn oom naar buiten. Daar zag Bella dat zijn oom zijn schelp op de straat kapot gooide. Harry kwam achter zijn oom vandaan en probeerde alle stukjes op te rapen. Nog voor dat hij het zelf door had, werd hij bij een arm gepakt en naar binnen geduwd. Arabella stond achter Bella en pakte haar beet. Daar zaten ze met zijn tweeën om Harry te huilen. Snikkend vroeg Bella "Wanneer heeft Harry eens geluk Mama".

Met grote ogen keek Arabella Bella aan. "Nou Mama wanneer heeft Harry dat een keer". Arabella was nog steeds perplex van het geen wat Bella tegen haar had gezegd. "Het is niet eerlijk Mama Harry heeft nooit eens geluk, HET IS NIET EERLIJK". Schreeuwde Bella. "Nee schat het is niet eerlijk. Maar Harry heeft wel jou. En jij hebt Harry weet je nog".  
Bella keek met waterige oogjes naar Arabella. "Mag ik mama zeggen". "Als jij dat wild schat, dan mag jij mama zeggen".  
Die nacht lag Bella meer te huilen dan dat ze sliep.

Twee weken later zat Bella met Arabella in de keuken thee te drinken. Toen er in eens een uil naar binnen kwam vliegen. Bella gilde en wilde de keuken uit rennen. Arabella pakte haar arm en vertelde dat het goed was. "Ik ben bang mama". "dat is niet nodig schat hij komt alleen maar een brief brengen. De uil vloog weer de keuken uit en er lag een brief op de tafel. "Die brief is voor jouw schat". Vertelde Arabella aan Bella met een grote glimlach. Bella maakte die brief open en las hem voor.

_ZWEINSTEINS HOGESCHOOL VOOR HEKSERIJ & HOCUS-POCUS_

_Hoofd: Albus Perkamentus_

_(Commandeur in de Orde van Merlijn, Int. Tovergrootmeester, Heksenleider 1e Klas, Opperste Hotemetoot van de Wereldbond van Toverlieden )  
Geachte mevrouw Smit,_

_Het doet me genoegen u te kunnen vertellen dat u in aanmerking komt voor een plaats aan:  
Zweinstein Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus pocus.  
Als bijlage treft u een lijst aan van schoolboeken en andere benodigdheden._

_Het schooljaar begint op 1 september.  
Gelieve vóór 31 juli per uil te reageren._

_Hoogachtend,_

_Minerva Anderling,  
Assistent-schoolhoofd_

Bella keek niet begrijpend naar Arabella. "Schat jij bent een heks. En ik denk nog een hele goede ook". "Mama ben jij ook een heks". "Nee schat, ik ben een snul. Mijn vader en moeder waren wel tovenaars maar ik heb geen toverkracht. Althans, ik heb maar een heel klein beetje toverkracht. Daarom ben ik een snul". Die avond Vertelde Arabella alles aan Bella over Albus Perkamentus. Over Zweinstein en over de toverwereld. Ook over de wegisweg waar ze haar school spullen zouden gaan halen. Daarna liet ze aan Bella de kelder zien. Dat was de plaats waar ze al haar toverdrankjes maakte. Dat was het zelfde als koken vertelde ze. Ook vertelde ze dat ze zelf naar Zweinstein was geweest. Daar had ze les gehad in toverdranken, sterren kunde. Alles waar je geen toverkracht voor nodig had. Dit deed ze in de zomervakanties. Het was dan ook laat voordat ze gingen slapen.

De dagen erop zag Bella dat Harry ook een uil kreeg. En iedere dag werden het er meer. Na een aantal dagen zagen ze zijn tante het raam aan de voorkant open doen en spullen door het raam aanpakken. Dit ging zo de hele week door tot en met zondag. "Mama kom eens kijken Harry heeft wel honderd uilen vandaag". Arabella liep naar her raam toe en zag wat Bella ook zag. Honderd of wel meer uilen zaten rond nr. 4. Nu ging Arabella ook eens op de bank zitten. De rest van de middag waren ze samen naar buiten aan het kijken. Van uit de keuken klonk er een kleine klap. Bella keek verschrikt om en Arabella vertelde dat het goed was. Minerva Anderling kwam de kamer binnen gelopen. "Heeft Harry zijn brief al". Was de eerste woorden die ze sprak. Bella riep nee en vertelde meteen wat zijn oom met de schelp van Harry had gedaan. "Tante Minerva". Minerva trok een wenkbrauw op toen ze Bella haar tante hoorde zeggen. Zonder op een antwoord te wachten. En het kleine beetje gegiechel dat Arabella deed naar de blik van Minerva, ging Bella door. "Tante Minerva, als Harry zijn brief vandaag niet krijg dan kan hij noot meer op tijd reageren. Mag hij dan wel naar school". Nog voor dat Minerva een antwoord kon geven ging op nr 4 de deur open. Harry werd met brute kracht de auto in geduwd. En weg waren ze. De angst greep Bella om het hart. Minerva keek Bella even aan. "Bella wees maar niet bang ik denk dat we Harry wel naar school kunnen krijgen".

Twee dagen zat Bella op de bank naar nr. 4 te kijken. Die ochtend kwam de auto de straat weer in rijden. Harry zat er echter niet in. Bella wilde wat vragen maar Arabella schudde van nee. "Ik ga een brief naar Minerva steuren en dan kijken we wel oke". Bella knikte en hoopte dat het dan maar goed kwam. Tegen de middag gingen ze met zijn tweeën op weg neer de wegisweg. Het was een heerlijke trip met een dubbeldekker naar Londen toe. Daar gingen ze een kroeg in. Deze leek voor iedereen verborgen te zijn. Binnen zag Bella een man die met een vinger zijn koffie door roerde. Zonder ook maar de lepel aan te raken. Verderop zat een man die een krant zwevend voor zich uit zat te lezen. Gezamenlijk liepen ze naar achteren een binnen plaatsje op. Daar werd er door Tom de waard op de muur getikt. Bella kon het niet want ze was een snul en had geen toverstok. Toen de muur verdween keek Bella haar ogen uit. Er was een winkelstraat vol met heksen en tovenaars.

Kleine Bella keek haar ogen uit. Dit was iets wat ze nog nooit gezien had. Arabella nam haar mee om al haar spullen te kopen. Boeken bij klieder en vlek. Gewaden, ingrediënten, en een toverstok bij Olivander. Meneer Olivander kwam van achter uit de winkel naar voren gelopen. Hij wierp een blik op Bella en keek meteen bedenkelijk. "Hebben wij elkaar al niet eens eerder ontmoet Juffrouw?". "Bella, Bellatrix Smit" beantwoorden Bella hem. Olivander keek haar aan en riep: "Ebbenhout 30 cm met een kern van Hippogrief haar. Dat was de stok die u van uw vader moest nemen". Bella keek hem even aan "ik heb geen vader meneer alleen een moeder". En ze pakte de hand van Arabella. "Het spijt mij dan werkelijk jonge juffrouw. Ik maak nooit een fout en dit is dan mijn eerste". Even wierp Olivander een blik op Arabella. "Maar als ik mijn goed herinner was er een andere stok dat meer bij u paste. Eiken hout 35 cm met kern van eenhoornhaar". Olivander pakte de stok van een plank en liet Bella er even mee zwaaien. Hij was ook zeer in zijn nopjes toen er rode vonken uit schoten. Arabella keek bedenkelijk naar Olivander, en vertelde dan ook meteen aan Bella.  
"Bella wil jij even naar hiernaast gaan en wat Choco kikkers kopen. Dan kan ik even met meneer Olivander afrekenen". Bella pakte het geld aan en liep naar buiten.

"Oke Olie wat is er aan de hand. Wij weten allebei dat jij maar een fout hebt gemaakt en dat was mij verlaten". "Het spijt mij nog steeds Arabella schat". Ja, ja dat puurbloed geneuzel. Ik weet ook dat ik een snul ben maar dat mocht niet van jouw vader. Wat was dat met Bella". Olivander keek haar even aan. "Wil jij dat werkelijk weten Arabella". "Ja, dat wil ik werkelijk weten ja. Dus zeg het maar". Olivander keek even naar de deur en gaf toen een bedenkelijk antwoord.  
"Bella is Bellatrix Zwart. Vraag me niet hoe maar ze is het.  
Toe haar vader met haar hier in de winkel kwam riep de stok die ze nu heeft meteen naar haar. En zo als je weet de stok kiest de tovenaar. En ik herinner me iedere stok die ik ooit verkocht heb. Maar omdat er een eenhoornhaar in zat mocht dat niet. Want een eenhoorn is een schepsel van het licht. Een Hippogrief is een donker schepsel. Daarom moest ze die hebben. Magie is vreemd dat weet jij net zo goed als ik. Ik denk dat Bella een tweede kans heeft. Toen was ze een lief maar angstig meisje. Nu is ze blij en vol leven. Dus vraag me niet hoe maar dat is Bellatrix Zwart".

Arabella wist dat Olivander nooit een fout zou maken als het om toverstokken ging. En ze wist ook dat Olivander echt iedere stok kon onthouden. "Ik zal Perkamentus in lichten dat Bellatrix Zwart weer terug is" vertelde Olivander haar. "Olie laat haar gaan ze is bij mij nu. Als er iemand is die het moet weten dan is het Minerva Anderling. Ik vertrouw Albus niet meer zo". Olivander kaar haar recht in de ogen aan. "goed ik zal haar laten gaan er gebeuren toch al meer vreemde dingen vandaag. En dit is er een van". Arabella keek hem even aan. "Wat is er nog meer gebeurd dan, vandaag". De toon was doordringend genoeg om Olivander meteen antwoord te laten geven. Een boze Arabella wilde hij niet hebben. "Ik heb net jonge heer Potter gezien. En om eerlijk te zijn die ziet er niet zo best uit". Arabella werd meteen gefocust op Olie. "Wat is er met kleine Harry aan de hand".

"Arabella je weet dat er nooit een tweeling stok is". Arabella knikte van ja. "Nou eerlijk gezegd is dat niet waar. Kleine Harry heeft een feniks stok gekocht. De feniks in kwestie was hier die dag toen zijn enige staartveer werd verkocht. Samen met Albus Perkamentus. Die stok verkocht ik aan hij die niet genoemd mag worden. Op dat zelfde moment huilde de feniks en liet nog een staart dwarrelen. Die feniksveer heb ik net aan kleine Harry verkocht".

"Harry, Harry Potter. Is hij hier mama. Gaat hij toch naar school is het tante mini gelukt om hem zijn brief te geven". "Rustig Bella liefje, Ja het is hun gelukt en Harry gaat ook naar school. Hij heeft hier net voor ons ook een stok gekocht". Olivander keek het even aan. De glimlach op het gezichtje van Bella deed zijn hard bijna doen smelten. "Jonge Juffrouw kent u jonge heer Potter". "Harry is mijn vriend en ik hou van hem. Hij is lief en aardig voor mij". Olivander keek nu weer naar Arabella. "Ja Olie, Bella hier kent jonge heer Potter al bijna twee jaar. En ze zijn al magisch verbonden. Alleen weten ze dat zelf nog niet. Jammer dat hadden wij ook kunnen zijn". Olivander liet zijn hoofd in schaamte zakken en keek hoe ze de deur uit liepen.

Bella keek alle kanten op toen ze voor de winkel van Olivander stonden. Harry was niet groot dus ze kon hem ook niet vinden. "Mama wat is die berg die daar loopt". Arabella giechelde een beetje bij die opmerking. "Dat is de liefste berg die jij ooit zult ontmoeten. Berg Hagrid heb je even". Riep Arabella naar de half reus Hagrid. Hagrid Draaide zich om toen hij zijn naam hoorde. "Hee Arabella hoe is het met jou" riep Hagrid. Bella keek met open mond naar Hagrid en toen na de kleine jongen die naast hem stond. "Harry, Harry, Harrrrryyyyy en ze rende op volle vaart naar hem toe.


	6. H6 Harry's verhaal

H6 Harry's verhaal.

Midden op de wegisweg keek Harry om naar wie of zijn naam riep. Van uit zijn ooghoek zag hij iets dat naar hem toe kwam rennen. Hij keek die kant op en zag een bos zwarte krullen tegen hem aankomen. Gezamenlijk met Bella viel hij op de grond. "Hoi, Bella wat doe jij hier" vroeg Harry aan Bella. "Harry ik ben een heks ben jij er ook een". Harry lachte en vertelde haar. "Nee Bella ik ben geen heks, het spijt me". Bella keek hem verdrietig aan.  
"Bella ik ben een Tovenaar, ik ben een jonge". Met een tik op zijn schouder riep Bella hem fel toe. "Jij, Jij Pummel" en Bella begon hard te lachen. Harry keek haar even aan en lachte toen met haar mee. Door Hagrid werden ze van de grond gehaald. Harry begroete Arabella vriendelijk en stelde Hagrid voor.

Gezamenlijk liepen ze terug naar de lekke ketel. Daar zou Harry samen met Hagrid iets gaan eten. Arabella zei dat ze hun zouden vergezellen als ze dat goed vonden. Bella en Harry Hadden het de rest van de middag alleen nog maar over Zweinstein. Arabella had een boek over de geschiedenis van Zweinstein aan Bella gegeven. Bij het eten zaten ze dan ook samen met Harry over het boek heen gebogen. Hagrid vroeg aan Arabella of het klopte wat Minerva hem had verteld. En over het rode boekje. Met een trieste blik knikte Arabella van ja. De vloek die Hagrid er uit liet komen klonk als een misthoorn. Iedereen keek naar hem om. Tom de waard wilden wat zeggen maar Hagrid riep al sorry.

"Mama wie is Voldermort en waarom staat de naam van Harry bij hem in dit boek". Bij die naam werd het meteen heel stil in de lekke ketel. Hier en daar klonk er een kleine kreet van schrik. Niemand wilde die naam horen en wisten ook niet wat ze moesten doen. Tom de waard ging bij hun zitten. Tegen Bella zei hij dat ze stil moest zijn, en die naam niet mocht uitspreken. "Wij noemen hem, hij die niet genoemd mag worden". Nu wierp Tom zijn blik op Harry en keek hem even zorgelijk aan. "Harry weet jij hoe jou ouders zijn omgekomen". Harry keek even niet begrijpend naar Tom. "Het was een auto ongeluk. Daar door heb ik ook dit litteken". Vertelde Harry een beetje nonchalant. Er brak een tumult aan geluid los. Overal werd er gemompeld van een auto ongeluk. En schandalig, Lilly en James Potter dood door een auto ongeluk. Tom keek Harry een beetje treurig aan.

"Het spijt mij Harry, maar dat is niet waar". De ogen van Harry werden iets groter dan normaal. Er drong een angstig gevoel in hem naar boven. Bella voelden het ook en pakte zijn hand vast. Ze voelden meteen dat Harry rustiger werd. "Harry er is hier een hele tijd geleden een oorlog geweest. Heel veel mensen hebben daarbij hun leven verloren. De man die dat allemaal gedaan had was hij die niet genoemd mag worden. Zijn naam was Heer Voldermort". Weer werd er hier en daar naar adem gehapt. Tom negeerde even zijn klanten en ging verder met zijn verhaal.  
"Het waren donkere tijden Harry. Als Voldermort iemand dood wilden hebben dan gebeurde dat ook. Je kon niet aan hem ontsnappen. Hij gebruikte altijd een vloek waar niemand van was opgestaan. Je kon wel zeggen dat het zijn favoriete vloek was. En als hij die gebruikte dan was je ook meteen dood".

Het was doodstil geworden in de lekke ketel. Iedereen luisterde naar Tom en er werd niet een keer gekucht. Bella was dicht tegen Harry aan gaan zitten, en had een arm om hem heen geslagen. Arabella wees even op hen beide en Hagrid glimlachte ernaar. "Ze is een goede vriendin voor hem he Arabella". Arabella knikten van ja. En Tom ging weer verder.  
"Het was op een nacht van Halloween. Hij die niet genoemd mag worden was op zoek gegaan naar nieuwe slachtoffers. Die nacht stond hij bij jouw ouders voor de voordeur. Hij heeft ze allebei dan ook meteen gedood. Nu de reden waarom jij in dit boek staat is als volgt. Na dat hij jou ouders had vermoord wilden hij jou ook vermoorden. Maar dat was hem niet gelukt. Iets heeft hem die nacht tegen gehouden, iets heeft hem gestopt. En dat iets was jij. Dat litteken is van die vloek. Hij heeft jou niet kunnen doden. Jij hebt hem gestopt. Nu weten we niet wanneer hij terug komt en of hij terug komt. Maar dankzij jou was de oorlog toen gewonnen. Jij bent de jongen die bleef leven. Jij bent de enige die de vloek ooit heeft overleeft".

Bella had Harry in een knuffel genomen en haar hoofd tegen zijn schoudertje gedrukt. Weer vroeg Bella zich af wanneer het eens leuk werd voor Harry. Zo lang ze hem kende had hij niets anders dat tegenslag gehad. Ze vond hem zo lief en had zoveel verdriet om hem. Hij was altijd zorgzaam voor iedereen. En niemand was het voor hem.

Arabella nam kleine Harry mee terug naar de Ligusterlaan. Harry moest alleen de straat in lopen. Arabella had hem verteld dat hij ellendig moest kijken. Als hij dat zou doen dan zouden de Duffelingen het alleen maar leuk vinden. Ze zouden hem dan minder straffen. En dat klopte dan ook. Toen hij bij nr 4 aankwam deden ze lachend de deur open. Hoe Harry aan die grote hutkoffer zat te zeulen was een genot voor hun ogen. Ze hielpen hem dan ook express niet. Harry moest ook maar zelf zien hoe hij naar school zou komen. De Duffelingen wisten echter niet dat Arabella en Bella hem een straat verderop zouden staan opwachten. Dat hadden ze al afgesproken.

De drie weken die erop volgde had Harry nog maar twee keer bij Bella kunnen zijn. Gezamenlijk hadden ze de boeken door gekeken en geprobeerd of ze konden toveren. Eigenlijk mochten ze het niet doen. Maar er waren spreuken die werden toe gelaten. Een ervan was Lumos. Dat was de licht spreuk. Zowel Bella als Harry hadden de spreuken meteen door. Met twee langwerpige houtenstokjes probeerde ze of ze nog anderen spreuken konden doen. Het waren leuken middagen. Toen eindelijk was het bijna zo ver. Nog een nacht en dan konden ze op weg naar Zweinstein.

Die Avond kwam Minerva langs bij Arabella. "Goedenavond, tante mini" riep Bella met een glimlach. "Dag Bella. Van af morgen is het professor Anderling dat weet jij he". "Maar als ik thee bij u kom drinken mag ik toch wel tante zeggen". "Ja, schat als jij thee komt drinken dan mag jij tante tegen mij zeggen". Nu was het de hoogste tijd om naar bed te gaan. Bella werd op bed gelegd door Arabella en was snel in slaap gevallen.

"Minerva blij dat jij nog even kon komen. Ik ben met Bella bij Olivander geweest, en die heeft mij verteld dat ze dus echt Bellatrix Zwarts is". Arabella vertelde het hele verhaal aan Minerva. Deze keek alleen maar bedenkelijk en verder niets. Toen ze klaar was stond Minerva op. Met kleine rondjes liep ze door de kamer heen. "Dus als ik het goed begrijp. Dan heeft Olivander nu de echte toverstok aan Bella verkocht. En is ze heel anders dan al die jaren geleden. Arabella ik zal meteen de sorteerhoed inlichten. Hij zal alles omvergooien denk ik. Ik zal jou de herinnering steuren van de sortering dan kun jij het ook zien.

_De volgende dag_

Op de hoek van de magnolia straat stonden Arabella en Bella te wachten. Harry kon ieder moment de hoek omkomen. Bella was heel opgewonden toen Harry er aan kwam gelopen. Snel rende ze naar Harry toe en hielp hem met zijn hutkoffer en met Hedwig zijn uil. Die uil had hij van Hagrid gehad. Zijn oom wilde de vogel nog naar buiten gooien maar Hedwig beet van zich af. Dus mocht Harry haar houden als ze maar geen last zou bezorgen.  
Bij Arabella stond hij even uit te hijgen. Arabella had een krant in haar handen en vertelde dat het een viavia was. Nadat ze had uitgelegd wat een viavia was. Ze verschuilde zich achter een muur zodat niemand hen kon zien. Daar pakten ze allemaal de krant beet en stonden ze ineens op het perron van 9 3/4. Bella en Harry waren struikelend op het Perron terecht gekomen.

Zowel Bella als Harry vonden de trein er geweldig uit zien. Van uit de muur kwamen er een hele groep jongens met rood haar aangelopen. "Dat zijn de Wemels" vertelde Arabella. Achter in de trein vonden ze een coupe die leeg was. Daar waren ze dan. Bella stond bij het open raam te huilen. Ze riep dat ze niet wegwilden en bij haar mama wilden blijven. Maar Arabella had haar verteld dat ze nu Harry bij zich had. Maar ook dat ze veel vrienden zou maken. En dat ze altijd naar Tante mini kon. Ook had ze nu een berg als vriend. Bij die woorden moesten ze even lachen. Harry keek haar even niet begrijpend aan. Hagrid is de berg had Bella aan Harry uitgelegd. Langzaam vertrok de trein. Bella hing uit het raam en zwaaide wild. Arabella werd steeds kleiner tot ze totaal uit het zicht was verdwenen. Verdrietig en een beetje huilend kroop ze tegen Harry aan. "Ik blijf bij jou Bella En ik zal de sorteerhoed vragen of ik bij jou huis mag". "Ga jij dat echt doen Harry". "Ja Bella, dat ga ik echt doen. Ik wil zelf ook bij jou blijven".

De deur van de coupe gleed open en er stond een schuchtere jongen in de opening. "Het is overal vol mag ik bij jullie komen zitten". Vroeg hij een beetje verlegen. Bella gebaarde hem dat hij het mocht. De jonge ging gretig zitten. "Ik ben Bellatrix Smit en dit is Harry, Harry Potter". De jongen keek eerst even boos naar Bella en toen met grote ogen naar Harry. "Mijn naam is Marcel, Marcel Lubbermans". Tien minuten later stonden er twee meisjes bij de deur opening. En ook die vroegen of ze erbij konden komen zitten. Eentje was blond met lang haar en de andere was er een met rood en licht golvend haar. Bella stelde zich weer voor en stelde ook Harry meteen weer voor. "Mijn naam is Daphne, Daphne goedleers. En dit is Suzanne, Suzanne Bonkel".

Harry keek ze allemaal even stuk voor stuk aan. In gedachte dacht hij nog dat Arabella gelijk had. Bella had inderdaad zo vrienden gemaakt. Het werd zelfs nog best wel gezellig in de coupe. Harry zag een meisje huilend voorbij lopen. Ze had een grote bos bruin en Warrig haar. Met zijn elle boog tikte hij Bella aan en wees naar het meisje. Bella aarzelde geen seconde en trok de deur open.  
"Wat is er gebeurd, waarom huil je zo. Kom hier maar zitten". Het meisje keek Bella verbouwereerd aan. Ze was wat overrompeld door de vragen vuur van Bella. Ze kwam de coupe ingelopen en Harry en Marcel zetten meteen haar hutkoffer op het rek.

Bella was naast haar gaan zitten en Daphne was aan haar andere kant gaan zitten. "Oke, Waarom huil je zo?" was weer de vraag van Bella. Even keek ze verlegen op en fluisterde toen zachtjes. "Ik zat net in een andere coupe en daar deden ze erg gemeen tegen mij. Toen ik vertelde dat ik dreuzel ouders heb begonnen ze me uit te schelden. Ze vonden ook dat ik niet meer in die coupe mocht zitten, ik was vies en vuil". Harry voelde de kwaadheid meteen in hem op borrelen. Ook op deze school zaten dus types als Dirk Duffeling.  
"Hier mag je wel komen zitten. Ik Ben Bellatrix Smit. Dit is Daphne Goedleers en Suzanne Bonkel. Dan heb je ook nog deze Mooie jonge dat is Marcel Lubbermans". Marcel werd een beetje rood bij het compliment van Bella. En dit is mijn eerste en echte vriend Harry, Harry Potter". "Echt" riep het meisje verschrikt uit. Harry keek haar met een glimlach aan. "Ja ik ben echt haar eerste en echte vriend" zei hij. Met zijn allen schoten ze meteen in de lach. Het meisje schaamde zich een beetje maar lachte toen ook. "Ik ben Hermelien, Hermelien Griffel". Het duurde dan ook niet lang en ze was helemaal opgenomen in het groepje.

Met zijn zessen hadden ze de grootste lol. Hermelien had verteld hoe of ze vroeger gepest werd en nooit vrienden had. Daphne vertelde dat ze als dochter ven een heer van een huis zichzelf altijd moest gedragen en netjes moest wezen. En dat ze juist daarom ook niet veel vrienden had. Marcel vertelde dat hij bij zijn oma woonde en dat het niet echt ideaal was om vrienden te hebben. Die rit vormde ze een pact. Van af nu zouden ze vrienden zijn en niets zou tussen hen in kunnen komen te staan.

De nieuwe vriendschap werd al binnen een kwartier al op de proef gesteld. De deur gleed open en er stond een blonde jongen. Naast hem stonden twee klerenkasten. "Ik ben Draco, Draco Malfidus. En het is dus waar de grote Harry Potter is in deze trein". Met zijn neus hoog in de lucht keek hij de coupe in. "Nou dat zal jou vader niet best vinden Daphne. Jij in een coupe met twee modderbloedjes". Zijn blik ging van Bella naar Hermelien. Hermelien dook ineen en hield haar hoofd naar beneden. Daphne werd rood, niet van schaamte maar van kwaadheid. Marcel had zijn vuisten gebald en vloekte zachtjes. Susanne had een arm om Hermelien heen gelegd.

Bella echter keek Draco alleen maar vuil aan. Harry begreep niet wat hij gezegd had maar wel dat het niet goed was. Zijn ogen gingen even de coupe door. Aan zijn nieuwe vrienden kon hij zien dat ze kwaad waren. En dat Hermelien 's gevoel was gekrenkt. Harry ging recht voor Draco staan. "Het maakt mij niet uit wie of jij bent. Maar als jij mijn vrienden beledigt dan beledig je mij ook. DAG DRACO". Met een klap gooide Harry de deur dicht. "IK KRIJG JOU NOG WEL POTTER". Schreeuwde Draco nog vanaf de gang.

"Ik weet niet of dat slim was Harry" vertelde Daphne aan Harry. "Draco is de zoon van de Malfidus familie. Ze zijn rijk en hebben een hoop invloed volgens mijn vader". "Het spijt me Daphne maar ik weet niet wat dat inhoud. Ik weet pas drie weken dat ik een tovenaar ben". Toen vertelde Harry zijn hele verhaal. Het verhaal dat zijn ouders waren omgekomen bij een auto ongeluk. En dat het dus een leugen was geweest. En ook dat hij door Dreuzels was opgevoed. Harry vertelde niet dat hij geslagen was en vernederd. Alleen Bella mocht dat weten. Het verbaasde hem niet dat de rest wel van hem had gehoord. Daphne en Suzanne vertelden hem dat hij een held was. En ook dat er veel boeken over hem zijn geschreven. Het was dan ook een klap voor ze dat de boeken allemaal verzinsels waren.

Hermelien vertelde dat ze bijna bij het kasteel waren en dat ze hun gewaden aan moesten trekken". De twee jongens gingen naar een wc om zich om te kleden. Daarna gingen ze als twee wachters voor de coupe staan. De dames kleden zich gauw in de coupee om. Daarna haalde ze de jongens weer binnen. En konden ze nog een halfuurtje kletsen. Er klonk een fluit signaal en ze stapten uit op het perron van Zweinsveld.

Het was al donker toen ze er waren. Harry tikte Bella aan en wees naar links. "Berg Hagrid hoe is het" riep Bella vrolijk uit. "Hoi Bella Dag Harry goede reis gehad". Bella en Harry knikten allebei blij en liepen naar Hagrid toe. "Allemaal hierheen komen, hierheen naar de boten toe". Alle eerstejaars liepen richting Hagrid. De meeste waren een beetje bang om dat hij zo groot was. Hagrid had een grove zwarte bos met haar. En een brede baard. Alles wat Hagrid uitstraalde was een grote agressieve reus. Maar zijn kleine pret oogje lieten je zien dat hij een van de liefste en aardigste wezens was die je maar kon vinden.

Bella en Harry waren de eerste die bij de boten aankwamen. Gezamenlijk met Marcel namen ze plaats in een boot. Hermelien, Suzanne en Daphne namen plaats in een andere boot. Bella die een beetje bang was voor water pakte de arm van Harry stevig beet. Hagrid zat in het achterste bootje en keek het allemaal aan. Hij vond het leuk om te zien dat Harry nu al een aantal vrienden had. Ook hij had het rode boekje gelezen en was meteen naar Perkamentus gestapt. Het was de dag nadat hij Harry aan Arabella had toevertrouwd. Die avond ging hij naar de hoofdmester.

Minerva stond op dat moment ook in het kantoor. Het was voor het eerst dat ze Hagrid boos had gezien op Albus. Ze kon Hagrid nog net tegen houden voor dat hij wat over Bella had gezegd. Hagrid nam het zich zelf kwalijk dat Harry dit allemaal had meegemaakt. Hij was degenen die Harry toen naar de Duffelingen had gebracht. Het was wel een opdracht van Perkamentus geweest. Maar hij had het wel gedaan. En dat Perkamentus dit allemaal had toegelaten vond hij maar niets. Hagrid Schreeuwde dat Harry er klein en verwaarloost uitzag. Minerva had de grootste moeite om Hagrid uit het kantoor te krijgen. Nog voordat hij iets over het rode boekje had gezegd. Buiten het kantoor vertelde Minerva dat Hagrid daar niets over mocht zeggen. Het was dan ook met moeite dat Hagrid daarmee instemde. Maar het schudden van zijn vuisten was zelfs voor Minerva een beetje beangstigend.

Perkamentus zat nu nog alleen in zijn kantoor. Hagrid was nog nooit zo kwaad op hem geweest. Zelf begreep hij niet hoe dat kwam en wat hij moest doen. Met zijn handen gevouwen onder zijn kin dacht hij diep na. Perkamentus was zijn grip op het school personeel aan het verliezen. Alleen begreep hij niet waarom.

Langzaam gleden de bootjes over het water heen. Toen ze het hoekje om gingen kwam het kasteel in zicht. Het was gigantisch groot en overal branden er licht. Harry boog zich een beetje naar Bella toe. "Het is mooi he vind je ook niet". Bella keek met een blik van genot naar het kasteel en knikte van ja. Ademloos zaten ze met hun drieën naar het kasteel te staren. Ademloos gaapte ze naar het kasteel.

Terwijl ze het kasteel binnen liepen keken ze hun ogen uit. Harnassen keken hun aan. Schilderijen bewogen en groeten hen. Overal brander er kaarsen. Harry vertelde dat hij en gevoel had dat hij thuis was en dat hij blij was dat hij hier met Bella was. Hand in Hand liepen de twee de trappen op naar boven.

Boven aan de trap stond professor Anderling. "Allemaal hier heen komen en luisteren". Ze keek even heel streng en gaf gauw een klein glimlachje aan Bella en Harry. "Zolang als jullie hier in het kasteel zijn. Word er van jullie verwacht dat jullie je gedragen. Jullie worden straks ingedeeld in een van de vier huizen. Goderic Griffoendor, Rowena Ravenklauw. Helga Huffelpuf en Zalazar Zwadderich. Jullie huis is jullie Familie en anders om. Bij goede dingen krijgen jullie punten bij overtredingen worden ze afgenomen. Ik kom jullie over tien minuten halen dan worden jullie ingedeeld in een van de huizen. Met grote passen liep ze weg van de eerstejaars.

Daar stonden ze dan met zijn allen. Een beetje onzeker en angstig. Niemand wist echt wat er ging komen. Bella luisterde en hoorde iets over een test. Ze hoorde dat ze iets uit een hoed moesten toveren. En ook het verhaal dat ze het tegen een of ander wezen moest opnemen. Vragend keek ze Harry aan. Marcel echter had het antwoord voor haar. "Bella wees maar niet bang. Volgens Grangran is het niets bijzonders. Ze heeft me verteld dat we worden beoordeeld en dan in een huis worden gezet. En we hoeven er niets voor te doen volgens haar". Dit zorgde ervoor dat Bella toch een beetje ontspande. Nu had ze nog wel wat zenuwen maar die vielen gelukkig mee.


	7. H7 De sorteerhoed gooit alles door elkaa

H7 De sorteerhoed gooit alles door elkaar.

Alle eerstejaars stonden zenuwachtig te wachten tot ze de grote zaal binnen mochten. Bella had nog steeds de hand van Harry vast en wilde hem onder geen bedwing loslaten. Daphne had de andere hand van Harry gepakt. En voelde meteen een warm gevoel in zich naar boven komen. De zucht die Harry gaf deed haar geloven dat hij het ook voelde. Het was vertrouwd en rustgevend. Hermelien keek naar de vrienden en pakte de hand van Marcel. Die daar op zijn beurt heel blij mee was. Het was meer dat hij het wilde dan Hermelien. Suzanne Bonkel liep rustig achter het groepje aan. Haar tante had haar hier al hellemaal op voorbereid. De grote deuren gingen open en ze keken allemaal de grote zaal in. Alle ogen waren op de eerstejaars gericht. Ze werden door professor Stronk naar voren gebracht en moesten daar blijven staan.

Van achter uit de zaal kwam professor Anderling aan gelopen. Ze had een oude vervallen hoed in haar handen en mummelde er tegen. Terwijl ze naar voren liep de zaal in. Even keek ze naar Bella. Bella kon zweren dat de hoed haar ook even aan keek. Daarna keek het ook even naar Harry. Bella keek meteen naar haar tante Mini. De blik van haar tante vertelde niets aan Bella, wat Bella weer erg jammer vond op haar beurt. Ze wilde opdat moment zo graag van alles weten. Vooral wilde ze weten wat er ging gebeuren.

_Even daarvoor._

Professor Anderling was naar het kantoor van Perkamentus gelopen om de sorteerhoed te gaan halen. Ze pakte de hoed op en begon er meteen tegen te praten. "Oke we gaan zo meteen weer indelen. Volgens Olivander is het Bellatrix zwart en je weet die maakt bijna geen fouten. Ook heb ik gezien dat ze zich erg vast klampt aan Harry. En ze is niet de enige. Daphne Goedleers doet het ook op dit moment. Je weet wat je moet doen toch. Ze heet nu Bellatrix Smit". Mummelde ze tegen de hoed. De hoed opende de rand van zijn voering en begon terug te praten. "Ik zal met Bellatrix een praatje gaan houden. Dan kan ik ook meteen haar herinneringen bekijken. Ook als ze alles hebben verwijderd kan ik nog alles zien. Als ik me goed herinner heeft ze de laatste keer in Zwadderich gezeten. Ik moest dat toen doen van Perkamentus. Het was alleen maar omdat haar vader dat wilden. Deze keer zal ze daar niet komen. Toen vond ik dat ook al jammer. Het meisje had een zuiver hart. Ze had het goed gedaan bij Griffoendor toen die tijd. Ik denk dan ook dat Zwadderich een hoop voor haar heeft verpest toen En als ik dit zo hoor wil ik het nog een beetje anders gaan doen". Professor Anderling liep de grote zaal binnen en vertelde de hoed wie Bellatrix was en ook wie Harry was. Even keken ze de beide kinderen aan.

_In de grote zaal._

Professor Anderling liep het podium op en plaatste de hoed op het krukje. Even was het helemaal stil in de zaal. Veel eerstejaars hapte naar adem toen ze de hoed zagen bewegen. De rand ging open en er verscheen een mond. De hoed begon een praatje te houden. En daarna zong hij zijn liet. Het was vreemd maar Bella vond het wel heel leuk. Hij vertelde wat je nodig had om in een van de huizen te komen. Je moest moedig zijn of slim, Trouw of sluw. Ieder huis had zo zijn eisen. Bella wist niet waarom maar ze was niet echt meer bang. Eigenlijk keek ze er nu wel naar uit om ingedeeld te worden. Het enige wat ze wilde was dat ze bij Harry zou zijn.

Nadat professor Anderling de hoed op een krukje had gelegd. Pakte ze een stuk perkament en begon het voor te lezen. "Als ik jullie naam heb geroepen. Dan komen jullie een voor een naar voren. Daarna worden jullie ingedeeld. En gaan jullie bij jullie huistafel zitten". Even keek ze de zaal rond en het werd meteen rustig. De sorteerhoed had op het laatste moment nog iets veranderd. Minerva snapte het niet helemaal maar ze vertrouwde de hoed.

"Harry Potter". Als de zaal nog niet stil was, dan was het nu wel meteen stil bij het horen van die naam. Harry werd na vijf minuten ingedeeld in Griffoendor. Daar ging hij vooraan bij twee roodharige jongens zitten en keek meteen naar Bella. "Draco Malfidus". Draco liep op de hoed af en zette hem gretig op. In zijn gedachte vertelde hij de hoed meteen. "Mijn vader wil mij in Zwadderich hebben dus gehoorzaam, jij ondergeschikte". "Jouw vader is Lucius Malfidus is het niet. En die heeft ook bij Zwadderich gezeten is het niet". "Ja, dat heeft mijn vader zeker gedaan. Wat maakt jou dat uit. Je weet wat je moet doen als Perkamentus jou iets opdraagt". Dit was tegen het zo gezegde zere been van de hoed. "Jongeheer Malfidus. Ik moet luisteren naar de grootste tovenaar die nu in deze kamer is. Helaas is dat op dit moment niet Perkamentus. En als ik mij jou vader goed herinner wat ik zeker doe. Zou hij jou nergens anders willen hebben dan in Zwadderich". "Dat heb jij heel goed Hoed. Dus doe wat je verteld word". De sorteerhoed begon hard op te lachen en de hele zaal hoorde het. "Je hebt gelijk Draco het word. HUFFELPUF". Draco die al wit zag werd nu echt lijkbleek. "Eens kijken wat jou vader hier van gaat zeggen" gniffelde de sorteerhoed.

Professor Anderling gniffelde bij de blik van Malfidus. Ze wist dat de sorteerhoed was begonnen met het bewerken van zijn mogelijk heden. Dit jaar zou het heel anders zijn dacht ze nog. Perkamentus echter spuwde bijna zijn slok die hij net had genomen uit. Hij had toch gezegd dat Malfidus bij Zwadderich moest komen. Professor Anderling die hem steeds een blik wierp moest alleen maar lachen.

"Hermelien Griffel" Hermelien was erg gretig en liep op de hoed af. De sorteerhoed had niet lang nodig om haar in te delen. Het was meer het zoeken waarom. Hermelien vertelden dat Harry en Bella haar eerste vrienden waren. En ook wat er in de trein was gebeurd. En wat Bella toen gedaan had. "Hermelien Griffel beloof jij dat je Harry zal helpen en altijd achter hem zult staan". Was de vraag van de sorteerhoed. Hermelien keek even op "Ja natuurlijk hij is mijn vriend". "Dat is het beste antwoord dat ik kan krijgen". "Hermelien Griffel Het wordt Griffoendor". Hermelien renden richting Harry en ging tegen over hem zitten. Hermelien kreeg een kus op haar wang van Harry.  
"Marcel Lubbermans" riep professor Anderling vervolgens.

Marcel was een speciaal geval. Door zijn oma was hij opgevoed als een heer van een huis. En wel het aloude en nobele huis van Lubbermans. Omdat Marcel nog niet volwassen was mocht hij die taak nog niet uitvoeren. Maar hij kon het wel. De sorteerhoed deed er erg lang over voor hij Marcel uiteindelijk bij Griffoendor Plaatsten. Hij liep dan ook meteen naar Harry en kreeg van hem een hand. Hermelien gaf hem een kus op zijn wang. Marcel bloosde een beetje maar vond het ook heel leuk. Professor Anderling wierp nog eens een blik op Perkamentus. Deze leek met de minuut steeds meer onpasselijke te worden. Suzanne Bonkel werd ook bij Griffoendor ingedeeld. Net als Hermelien kreeg zij ook een kus van Harry. Professor Anderling wist niet wat er in de trein gebeurd was, maar het was iets speciaals geweest.

Er volgden nog een paar leerlingen en toen riep professor Anderling "Bellatrix Smit". Harry ging op het puntje van de bank zitten.  
Bella liep naar de stoel toe en deed de hoed op haar hoofd. Ze keek wat angstig en wachtte maar af. Toen hoorde ze een stemmetje in haar hoofd. Deze klonk duidelijk en aardig. "Bella jij hebt het zwaar is het niet. Nou zie ik ook dat je enge dromen hebt. Er is iemand die jou iets ergs wild laten doen". "Ja, maar dat wil ik niet. Harry is lief en aardig. Hij is mijn beste vriend" Riep ze fel en kwaad. Ze wist niet goed waarom de sorteerhoed juist dit aan haar vroeg en vertelde. "Bella dat zie ik ook ja. Ik zie dat er ook een ander persoon is die jou wat anders zegt. Die wild dat je vrienden met Harry word". "Ja, ik weet niet wie of ze is maar dat wil ik doen, en dat ben ik al. Maar ik ga Harry niet doden. Hoe vaak hij het me ook vraagt". "Dat is heel goed van jouw Bella. Ook ik zie dat Jullie al meer zijn dan vrienden. Harry vindt jou ook heel aardig". Bella vond het steeds vreemde worden dat de sorteerhoed haar al dezen vragen stelde. Maar hij klonk oprecht en hij wou ook dat Harry haar vriend bleef. "Bella ik zie dat Harry het moeilijk heeft gehad net als jij. Ik zie ook dat hij geslagen is en vernederd". "Houw op Hoor, Harry is mijn vriend en als ik het kan helpen gebeurt dat nooit meer met hem. Hij moet ook blij kunnen zijn net als wij allemaal". De frustratie van Bella was duidelijk merkbaar voor de Sorteerhoed. "Daar heb jij helemaal gelijk in. Ik zie ook dat Harry jou rustig krijgt als je een droom hebt hoe kan dat". "Ik weet het niet. Mama Heeft het heel vaak geprobeerd en dan zit ik tot S 'morgens te huilen. Maar als Harry bij ons is ben ik binnen twee minuten rustig. Hij komt mijn droom binnen en jaagt die man weg. Hij is een echte vriend". "Ja dat is hij zeker". "Bellatrix Luister even goed naar mij. Harry gaat het nog moeilijk krijgen. Blijf bij hem staan en hij zal dan ook jou redden van die man. Het wordt niet makkelijk Bellatrix maar hij is echt jouw vriend. Misschien nog wel meer. En nu in welk huis wil jij zitten". "Bij Harry Potter". "Dat dacht ik al. Het is GRIFFOENDOR". Klonk het door de zaal.

Bella rende hard naar Harry toe en vloog hem om zijn nek. "Ik zit bij jou ik zit bij jou" riep ze luit. Harry gaf haar twee zoenen. Die zelfde zoenen kreeg ze ook van Hermelien, Suzanne en Marcel.

"Daphne Goedleers". Was de volgende naam die door professor Anderling werd geroepen. Daphne liep op de kruk af en deed de hoed op haar hoofd. "Ah Daphne ik was al op jou aan het wachten. Waar wil jij bij zitten". "Griffoendor daar zit een vriend van mij ook". "Oh en wie mag die vriend dan wel wezen. Als ik dat vragen mag". Daphne werd wat verlegen bij die vraag en zei zachtjes. "Harry Potter is mijn vriend. Ik denk dat ik hem leuk vind. Maar ik wil hem niet van Bella afpakken, zij is ook mijn vriendin". De hoed zocht haar geheugen af om te kijken wat hij moest doen. Hij zag haar vader heer Goedleers. Heer van het aloude en nobele huis Goedleers was. Ze zou een goede invloed op Harry kunnen wezen. De hoed wist dat ze in Zwadderich hoorde te zijn. "Luister goed Daphne. Harry wordt heer over minimaal twee huizen. Dus geef hem niet op. Er is plaats voor jou en Bella". Weer klonk de stem van de hoed door de zaal heen. "Het is GRIFFOENDOR". "Bedankt sorteerhoed fluisterde Daphne zachtjes". "Graag gedaan Daphne maar zorg goed voor Harry hij heeft het nodig".

Professor Anderling hief een wenkbrauw op. Ze wist dat Alle Goedleers voor haar bij Zwadderich hebben gezeten. Dus het kwam als een verassing dat juist Daphne bij Harry ging zitten. En al helemaal toen ze hem een kus op zijn wang gaf. Even wierp ze weer een blik op Perkamentus. Het viel haar op dat hij niet blij was. In haar gedachten vertelde ze zichzelf dat ze het straks aan de hoed moest vragen. Er volgde een Huffelpuf. Zwadderich. Drie keer een Ravenklauw. "Ronald Wemel". Het duurde tien minuten voor dat Ronald Wemel in werd gedeeld bij Ravenklauw. Ook dit was weer eens wat anders. Normaal zaten alle Wemels bij Griffoendoor.

Iedereen was ingedeeld en zat nu aan hun aangewezen tafels. Professor Anderling keek nog eens naar Perkamentus. Ze pakte de hoed op maar liep niet weg. Ze liep alleen naar de zijkant van het podium. Perkamentus liep naar Voren en nam het woord. "Ik ben bang dat de Sorteerhoed hier en daar een fout heeft gemaakt. Ik ben dan ook genootzaak om het een en ander te veranderen". Riep Perkamentus tegen alle leerlingen.  
"ALBUS ZET MIJ OP JOUW HOOFD EN WEL NU". Klonk de luide stem van de sorteerhoed. Perkamentus schrok en keek naar de hoed. Professor Anderling gaf de hoed aan Albus. "Ik zou hem maar opzetten Albus hij klinkt niet blij". Perkamentus zetten langzaam de hoed op.

Hij keek de zaal in en daar klonk het stemmetje. "Albus ik sorteer al duizend jaar en het is mij gegeven dat ik mag beslissen waar welke leerling komt. Nu heb ik vaak jou zin gedaan maar deze keer is het aan mij. Ik heb nu al jou gedachtes gezien en ook ik weet wat jij van plan bent. Ik walg nu van jou. Maar ik vertel niets. Dus je laat mijn veranderingen zo als ze zijn anders weet iedereen het". De stem was doordringend en vol met haat. Perkamentus was niet echt blij met wat hij hoorde. Weer klonk de stem. "Het hoofd van Harry Potter was voor mij een open boek. Ik heb gezien hoe eenzaam hij was voor dat hij in de trein zat. Ik heb gezien hoe of de Duffelingen hem hebben behandeld. Laat het zo Albus of ik doe ook een boekje over jou open".

Perkamentus haalde de hoed van zijn hoofd en nam het woord weer. "Er is mij net verteld waarom er bepaalde keuzes zijn gemaakt door de sorteerhoed. En helaas ik zat fout. Zijn keuzes waren goed doordacht dus alles blijft zo als het is. Het verboden bos is verboden voor iedereen. De gang op de derde verdieping is voor elke leerling verboden, die geen ondragelijke dood wil sterven. Voor de rest eet smakelijk.

Professor Anderling kon zien dat Albus erg ontdaan was. Hij was niet zo als hij gewoonlijk was. Gniffelend liep Anderling met de hoed de grote zaal uit. Op de gang vroeg ze meteen wat de hoed had veranderd. "zet mij op en ik vertel het jou. Dan kan je langzaam door lopen naar mijn plek op de plank". Vertelde de hoed aan haar. Professor Anderling zette de hoed op en liep rustig door. De sorteerhoed wachtte niet en begon meteen met vertellen.  
"Potter is een prachtige jongen. Hij heeft heel veel ellende gehad maar een hart van goud. Zijn vrienden gaan een grote rol spelen in dit leven. Marcel en Hermelien kunnen hem met raad bij staan. Daphne en Bella zullen hem met liefde bij staan. Suzanne zal het lijm zijn tussen de vrienden. Potter zal vaker dan welke tovenaar dan ook op de proef worden gesteld. Maar hij zal een hoop kunnen overwinnen. Vooral met deze vrienden. Wemel is al van kleins af aan geleerd dat hij vrienden moet worden met potter om zijn erfenis. Dit is hem geleerd door Perkamentus en zijn moeder Molly. Draco moest het leven van Potter zuur maken. Gezamenlijk met zijn twee vrienden. Bij Huffelpuf kan hij dat niet doen. En daar is hij ook zonder vrienden".

De sorteerhoed liet professor Anderling even alles overdenken. Hij wist dat het heel veel was waar ze rekening mee moest gaan houden. Het duurde zo'n vijf minuten voor ze vroeg waarom hij Perkamentus in de reden viel. En ook wat er nou met Bellatrix was.  
Weer was het even stil en toen begon de sorteerhoed weer.

"Albus Perkamentus heeft meer fout gedaan met Harry dan dat hij zelf weet. Ik heb gezien hoe Molly haar Jongste dochter aan Harry wild koppelen. Dat heb ik in het hoofd van Ronald Wemel gezien. Daar heb ik ook gezien dat dit in overleg is gegaan met Perkamentus zelf. Ik heb ook gezien dat Ginny niet echt wil mee werken. Daarom Heb ik Ronald Wemel bij Harry weggehaald.  
Draco is erger. Hij heeft mij beledigd en ervoor gezorgd dat ik hem in Zwadderich moest plaatsten. Helaas voor hem ben ik niet omkoopbaar. Het ministerie helaas wel. Perkamentus was op de hoogte van de omkoping. Hij wist niet dat Draco ook het leven van Harry Potter zuur moet maken. Gelukkig zitten er in Huffelpuf alleen maar mensen die de Malfidusen niet kunnen uitstaan".

Professor Anderling was hem dankbaar voor wat hij al gedaan had. Nu was er alleen nog Bella.  
"Bellatrix is Bellatrix Zwart. Ze is teruggestuurd door hij die niet genoemd mag worden. Hij heeft haar de opdracht gegeven om Harry te doden. Dat is iets wat ze niet wild doen. Ik heb een versleutelde herinnering van Narcissa gezien. Bellatrix heeft alles gedaan onder in vloed van een onvergetelijke vloek. Ze is bij alles onschuldig. Sirius is ook onschuldig maar daar kunnen wij niets aan doen. Nu nog niet helaas. Ik heb in die herinnering gezien dat Narcissa, Bellatrix de opdracht heeft gegeven om vrienden met Harry te worden. En hem vooral niet te doden. Bella is verliefd op Harry maar ze weet het zelf nog niet". Professor Anderling hoorde het allemaal aan en wilde wat gaan zeggen. Maar de sorteer hoed onderbrak haar en ging weer verder.

"Bella Heeft heel vaak dromen over hij die niet genoemd mag worden. Arabella kan haar met moeite rustig krijgen. Harry kan het wel. Ik weet niet hoe maar hij bevecht hem in haar dromen. En verslaat hem iedere keer. Onthoud dat Minerva. Ik heb ook nog iets van jou gezien maar dat hoor jij als de tijd rijp is. Tante mini". De sorteerhoed lachte luid. Minerva had een hoop om over na te denken. Ze was ook een beetje afwezig toen ze weer bij het welkomst feest terug kwam.

Ze zat net en liet haar blik langs de oppertafel gaan. Severus Sneep zat met afschuw naar zijn peetzoon te kijken. Draco zat bij Huffelpuf. Je kon merken dat hij daar geen vrienden had. Albus Perkamentus zat te mokken. Ze zag dat de sorteerhoed hem een goede poets hat gebakken. Bella en Harry zaten lachend naast elkaar. Daphne zat aan zijn andere kant te kijken naar Harry. De glimlach sprak boekdelen. Hermelien en Marcel hadden het leuk met elkaar. Daar zou ook wel een gevoel van kunnen komen. Suzanne was heel tevreden zoals ze daar zat. Ze nam zichzelf voor om meteen de herinneringen naar Arabella te steuren. En ook de herinnering hoe ze nu zaten te eten.

_Even 20 minuten terug_.

Bella kreeg te horen dat ze bij Harry was ingedeeld. Ze deed de hoed af en rende op Harry af. Met twee Armen vloog ze hem om zijn nek. De twee kusje die hij haar gaf deed haar doen blozen. Helemaal toen ze die ook van Marcel en Hermelien kreeg. Ze was nu al dolblij en pakte de arm van Harry. Daphne kwam als laatste naast Harry zitten en kuste hem op zijn wang. Fred en George Wemel begroete Harry uitbundig. Percy hun broer was wat afstandelijk. Draco zat op de tafel verwijzingen naar Harry te maken. Ze waren geen van allen aardig. Harry wilde wat terug zeggen toen een oudere leerling hem terug riep. Harry zag hoe er meteen punten van Huffelpuf werden gehaald. Dat was dus de straf die Draco had gekregen.

De vrienden hadden het heel gezellig aan de tafel toen Perkamentus opstond. "Ik ben bang dat de Sorteerhoed hier en daar een fout heeft gemaakt. Ik ben dan ook genootzaak om het een en ander te veranderen" riep hij uit. "Harry hij gaat mij toch niet weg halen bij jou" riep Bella angstig. "Dat zal ik niet toe laten Bella Dat mag hij niet. "Harry ik wil ook niet bij jou weg hoor" riep Daphne uit. "Ook jij blijft bij mij. Ik weet niet waarom maar Professor Anderling kijkt heel kwaad. Ze gaat zo meteen ontploffen denk ik" vertelde Harry. Maar nog voor dat professor Anderling iets kon zeggen riep de Sorteerhoed luid. "ALBUS ZET MIJ OP JOUW HOOFD EN WEL NU". Het was een vreemd gezicht om Perkamentus daar zo te zien staan met de sorteerhoed op zijn hoofd. Bella was blij dat hij niets veranderde. Ze had Harry nodig als ze weer eens droomde. Maar dat mocht niemand weten.

Het feestmaal van die avond deed iedereen verzadigen. De eerstejaars werden bij elkaar geroepen en begeleid naar hun Leerlingenkamer. Het groepje van zes liepen achter de andere vier eerstejaars van Griffoendor aan. Voor een portret van een wel hele dikke dame kregen ze het wachtwoord apekool te horen. Daphne riep "apekool" en het portret draaide open. Daar stonden ze dan met zijn allen in een mooie grote ronde kamer. Er stonden banken en stoelen tafels Van alles net als in een huiskamer. Hier moesten ze om negen uur in de avond zijn. Als ze later dan negen uur waren kregen ze straf. Hier konden ze ook hun huiswerk maken. De vrienden hadden afgesproken om iedere dag al hun huiswerk te maken. Dan konden ze in het weekend leuken dingen gaan doen.

Om tien uur lag iedereen op hun eigen afdeling op bed. Bella lag nog even te praten met Daphne, Suzanne en Hermelien. Voordat ook hun met zijn drieën inslaap vielen. Harry en Marcel hadden het over huizen Lubermans. "Harry ik denk dat jij net als ik ook een heer word hoor".  
Harry begreep dat niet helemaal en dat vertelde hij ook aan Marcel. "Oke Harry ik zal het jou morgen wel uitleggen samen met Daphne en Susanne die weten daar ook alles van. Dan vertellen we jou precies wat of een heer ven een huis is oke". Met een gaap vertelde Marcel dat aan Harry. De beide jongens Sliepen voor ze het wisten. "Welterusten Bella" Mompelde Harry.  
Bella was nog een beetje aan het draaien toen ze "Welterusten Bella" hoorde. Met een glimlach deed ze haar ogen verder dicht "Welterusten Harry" en ook Bella viel in een diepe slaap.


	8. H8 Nachtrust, leeraren, en thee tijd

H8 Nachtrust, leraren, en thee tijd.

Het was twee uur in de nacht. "Jij moet Harry doden dat heb ik jou verteld. Hij is nu vlak bij jou, je kunt het nu doen". Bella droomde weer van die kale man met zijn rode ogen. "Wanneer doe je het, je moet hem doden". "Nee, dat wil ik niet. Ik ga Harry niet doden". Hermelien, Suzanne en Daphne werden wakker van het geschreeuw van Bella. "Ik ga Harry niet doden dat doe ik niet". "Je moet hem doden, ik eis het van jou. Luister naar jouw heer". Voldermort werd steeds door dringender in zijn bevelen. Bella kon het niet helpen maar de angst nam binnen in haar toe. Ze wilde vechten maar wist dat ze de kracht niet echt had. "Dood die Harry Potter NU" schreeuwde de man weer. Bella bleef hem tegenspreken en wilde zich verzetten. De man echter had daar een ander idee over. Hij hief zijn toverstok en riep "Crucio". Bella die niet wist wat of er gebeurde schreeuwde het ineens uit van de pijn. Haar lichaam verkrampte en boog zich in allerlei bochten.

Daphne en Hermelien hoorden alleen maar Bella schreeuwen dat ze Harry niet wilde doden. Ze hoorde die andere man niet. Ze wisten dat Bella een nachtmerrie had en ze vonden dat best angstig. Vooral toen ze haar hoorde schreeuwen van de pijn. Hoe haar lichaam zich in allerlei bochten boog zouden nog maanden op hun netvlies blijven. "Bella Wakker worden je hebt een nachtmerrie". "Nee laat me gaan ik wil Harry niet doden". Suzanne pakte een hand van Bella maar die werd meteen wild. Met haar armen sloeg ze om haar heen. "Dood die Harry nu zeg ik jou" riep die man weer in haar nachtmerrie. "Nee, NEE ik doe het niet. HARRY HELPME HIJ IS ER WEER". Bella sloeg nu steeds wilder om haar heen. Ze raakte Hermelien vol in het gezicht en dat had ze niet eens door. Angstig keek Hermelien even naar Daphne en stond toen meteen weer op. Ze ging weer naast Bella zitten hoopte haar rustig te kunnen krijgen. Harry lag in een jongens slaap zaal en hoorde Bella niet roepen.

Het was Half drie in de ochtend. Bella zat nog steeds in haar nacht merrie. Ze kwam er maar niet uit. Er kwamen twee derdejaars leerlinge naar beneden gerend. Het waren Katja Bell en Angelique Jansen. Ook die deden een poging om Bella uit haar nachtmerrie te halen. Maar ook dat scheen niet te helpen. Met zijn tweeën hadden ze de grootste moeite om de armen van Bella stil te houden. "Ga professor Anderling halen en wel nu meteen". Riep Katja tegen Angelique. Bella was inmiddels erg wild om zich heen aan het slaan. Zonder het zelf te weten raakte Bella vaak haar medeleerlingen. En Katja had de grootste moeiten om haar handen tegen te houden. Ze zorgde ervoor dat Bella zich zelf geen pijn deed. Dan was dan ook het enige dat ze voor elkaar kreeg. Ondertussen deed Bella niets anders dat schreeuwen dat ze Harry niet wilden doden en dat Harry haar moest komen helpen.  
Angelique Jansen rende over de gang heen en stond hijgend bij de deur van Professor Anderling. Bonkend op de deur riep ze "Professor, Professor kom snel Bella heeft een nacht merrie en we krijgen haar er niet uit". Professor Anderling kwam in een schots geruite ochtend jas naar de deur toe gelopen. "Wat is dat allemaal waarom bent u hier juffrouw Jansen". "Het is Bella Professor ze heeft een nachtmerrie en we krijgen haar er niet uit". De angstige blik van Angelique Jansen vertelde Minerva Anderling genoeg.

Professor Anderling wist precies wat er aan de hand was want dat had Arabella haar allemaal al verteld. "Dora". Met een plop stond er een kleine huiself naast de professor. "Ja meesteres Anderling". "Dora breng ons meteen naar Bellatrix op de slaap zaal". Met een kleine plop waren ze in de slaapzaal verschenen. Professor Anderling liep naar het bed van Bella en ging bij haar zitten. Ze probeerde de armen van Bella te pakken meer ze kon er geen grip op krijgen. "HARRY help me hij doet me pijn". "Dood die Harry Potter nu" klonk er weer in de nachtmerrie van Bella. "Ik dood Harry niet. Harry Help Harry, HARRY". De pijn op het gezicht van Bella was duidelijk af te lezen. Professor Anderling wist niet wat er aan de hand was. Maar dat ze pijn werd gedaan in haar nachtmerrie was overduidelijk. "Dora". "Ja meesteres Anderling". "Dora, Haal Harry Potter hier heen en nu meteen". Professor Anderling riep het wat snauwerig maar dat was niet haar bedoeling.

Met een plop verscheen Dora met Harry Potter. Harry stond daar in een veeltegrote Pyjama. "Whaahht iisss errr" vroeg hij slaperig.  
"Harry help me hij wild dat ik jou dood" schreeuwde Bella weer. Harry was meteen klaar wakker toen hij de stem van Bella hoorde. Meteen snelde hij zich naar haar toe. "Ik ben hier Bella. Ik ben bij jou". Harry vertelde haar dat hij bij haar was. Hij pakte haar handen beet en ze werd meteen al iets rustiger. Ze maaide niet zoveel meer om haar heen dan dat ze daarvoor had gedaan. "Harry ben jij dat. Hij is gemeen hij doet me pijn". "Ja Bella ik ben bij jou ik help jou dat weet je toch". Harry kroop langzaam naast Bella op het bed en nam haar hoofd op zijn borstkastje. Langzaam werd ze wakker en keek Harry heel even snel aan. Kleine traantje stroomde over haar wangen.  
Professor Anderling zag dat Bella wakker was maar ze hield haar ogen dicht. "Harry ik moest jou weer doden van hem. Waarom wil hij dat toch. Ik doe het niet hoor. Jij bent mij vriend". "jij bent mijn vriend". Langzaam viel Bella weer in slaap.  
De liefde die Harry uitstraalde naar Bella was bewonderend. Professor Anderling kon er niets anders van maken. Harry had een zwak voor Bella en dat was duidelijk te zien.

Professor Anderling keek naar de drie overige eerstejaars. "Zouden jullie het erg vinden als Harry vannacht hier slaapt". De drie dames keken even naar professor Anderling en vertelde dat ze het niet erg vonden. Iedereen was van de slaapzaal gegaan en had de rest achter gelaten. Bella sliep al. Hermelien keek een beetje angstig naar Harry net als Daphne en Suzanne. "Wat is er met jullie" vroeg Harry aan hen. Even keken de dames elkaar aan en toen naar Harry. Daphne deed als eerste het woord. Harry wij zijn twee uur bezig geweest om Bella tot rust te krijgen en jij hebt het in vijf minuten gedaan. Het enige wat ze riep was dat ze jou niet wilde doden en dat jij haar moest helpen". Harry wist Dat Bella niet wilde dat iemand het wist maar dit kon hij hun niet meer verzwijgen. "Bella heeft zo lang ze kan herinneren een droom waar in een man tegen haar zegt dat ze mij moet doden. En ik ben de enige die haar in haar droom kan helpen. Vraag me niet hoe. Maar het is net of ik dan voor haar sta en dat hij dan verdwijnt". Professor Anderling kwam opnieuw binnen gelopen en riep meteen naar Dora. "Ja meesteres Anderling". Ik wil dat Jullie dit ook horen vertelde ze. Als Bella weer zo een nachtmerrie heeft dan mogen jullie Dora roepen. Dora, alleen Daphne, Suzanne en Hermelien mogen jou hier voor roepen dan kun jij Harry halen oke". "Oke meesteres Anderling".

Bella werd vroeg in de ochtend wakker en had zich aan Harry vast geklampt. Toen Harry wakker werd zag ze dat ze weer gehuild had. "Wat is er Bella ik ben toch bij jou". "Harry hij was er weer vannacht hij was erger dan ooit. Hij is ook een tovenaar net als jij. Hij riep een spreuk op mij af en het deed pijn Harry. Hij wil dat ik jou dood en dat wil ik niet. Waarom wild hij dat zo graag". Haar woorden klonken bijna smekend. "Ik weet het niet Bella. Maar Daphne, Suzanne en Hermelien mogen mij de volgende keer meteen roepen als je weer een nachtmerrie hebt". Een beetje verdrietig keek ze naar haar drie nieuwe vriendinnen. Maar ze zag ook dat haar vrienden er voor haar waren. Harry ging terug naar zijn eigenkamer en naar Marcel. Daar zou hij alles aan Marcel vertellen. Bella keek weer even naar haar nieuwe vriendinnen. Ze voelde zich een beetje schuldig en wist niet goed wat ze moest doen.

Hermelien scheen het door te hebben. Ze liep langzaam op Bella af en gaf haar een knuffel. "Het geeft niet Bella wij zullen ervoor zorgen dat Harry er nu veel eerder is om jou te helpen". Even keek Bella naar Hermelien en voelde toen nog twee armen om haar heen slaan. Nu nam ook Daphne haar in een knuffel. "Ja Bella wij zullen jou hier ook bij helpen. We zijn er voor jou en voor Harry". Vertelde Daphne haar. Suzanne stond voor haar hemelbed en knikte instemmend met de andere mee.  
Bella kon alleen maar even glimlachen. Ze had echten vrienden. Samen met Harry was ze niet meer alleen. Het was een heerlijk gevoel om vrienden te hebben. Maar de droom liet haar niet met rust. Het was voor het eerst dat ze echt pijn had gevoeld. Haar armen en rug waren het pijnlijkst. Ze kon zich alleen niet meer herinneren hoe dat was gekomen. De droom die ze net toen ze wakker werd nog voor haar geest kon halen, die was nu helemaal weg geëbd.

Bij het ontbijt kregen ze hun rooster. De eerste les was die van Toverdranken. Daarna bezweringen en transfiguratie. Snel haalde ze hun boeken en gingen naar de kelder voor hun eerste les toverdranken. Marcel en Harry zaten op de eerste bank en de dames zaten Achter hen. De deur vloog open en er kwam een man binnen met vet en sluik haar. Met zijn gewaad wapperend achter hem aan liep hij in grote passen naar voren de klas in. Zijn blik ruste op die van Harry. Die blik straalde pure haat uit. Bella zat achter Harry en had die blik ook gezien. Ze legde een hand op de schouder van Harry. Voor dat iedereen het doorhad vuurde Severus Sneep een vragenvuur af op Harry. Want dat was de naam van professor Sneep. Hermelien gooiden steeds snel als eerste haar vinger in de lucht. Ze wist ieder antwoord. Bella stak ook haar vinger op. Harry hoorde ook het antwoord te weten. Want dat had hij samen met Bella in het boek gelezen. Harry vertelde dat hij het antwoord niet wist. En dat hij het misschien aan Hermelien most vragen of aan Bella. Dit was iets wat hij beter niet had kunnen doen. Er werden meteen tien punten van Griffoendor afgepakt. Bella en Daphne gingen meteen tekeer dat het niet eerlijk was. Ook bij hun werden er tien punten van afgehaald. Nu was het de beurt aan Hermelien, Suzanne en Marcel om het voor hun vrienden op te nemen.  
Dat kwam het zestal op een avond strafwerk te staan bij professor Anderling. De rest van de les ging rustig door. Professor Sneep gooide iedere keer vervelende opmerkingen naar Harry toe. Wat hem op weer zes boze blikken kwam te staan".

Na de les gingen ze met zijn zessen sacherijnig naar de les bezweringen. De eerste les was Wingardium Leviosa. Het laten zweven van een veer. Het was de leukste les van die dag. Hermelien en Bella hadden de veer al bij de eerste keer laten zweven. Daphne en Harry hadden hem bij de vierde keer laten zweven. Marcel en Suzanne hadden er wat meer moeite mee. Maar voor het einde van de les was het hen ook gelukt. Die middag bij het middag eten werd alles doorgegeven via de Leviosa spreuk. Er viel van alles over de tafel. Na dat professor Anderling hen de opruim spreuk had geleerd mochten ze weer verder gaan. Ze vond het mooi als leerlingen de geleerde spreuken meteen in de praktijk brachten. Het was haar mening dat als je alles wat je leert. Als je dat ook meteen in de praktijk gebruikt. Dan kun je alles beter leren.

Als laatste hadden ze de les Transfiguratie. Deze werd door professor Anderling gegeven. Terwijl ze de klas inliepen was professor Anderling er nog niet. Wel zat er een kat op het bureau. Bella ging vooraan met Harry en Daphne zitten. Ze hadden hun boek tevoorschijn gehaald. "Waar zou tante mini zijn" fluisterde Bella tegen Harry. "Wie is tante mini" Vroeg Daphne. "Dat zal ik zijn denk ik" Juffrouw Goedleers. Waar eerst een kat zat, zat nu professor Anderling. "Dag klas, ik heet jullie nu welkom bij jullie eerste Transfiguratie les. In deze klas gaan we van alles doen, van verandering van spelden tot en met mensen. Vandaag gaan we een luciferhoutje omtoveren naar een spelt.

Professor Anderling legde de spreuk uit en iedereen ging aan het werk. Bella en Hermelien waren weer de eerste die het lukte. Harry was niet veel later gevolgd door Suzanne. Daphne en Marcel hadden het ook vlak voor het einde van de les voor elkaar. Bella en Hermelien hadden twintig punten verdiend voor Griffoendor. Aan het einde van de les liep professor Anderling naar het zestal toe. Jullie strafwerk zal vanavond om acht uur plaats vinden in mijn kantoor. De vrienden moesten even slikken toen ze dat hoorde. Ze waren helemaal vergeten dat ze nog strafwerk hadden ook. Gelukkig Hadden ze weinig huiswerk. Dat hadden ze na hun lessen gedaan en ook nog een beetje voor uitgewerkt. Om zes uur verlieten ze de leerlingenkamer en gingen ze naar de grote zaal om te eten. Gezamenlijk vonden ze snel de kortste weg naar de grote zaal.

Het was een heerlijke maaltijd waar ze van genoten. Het idee dat ze nu nog strafwerk moesten maken was niet de ideale avond voor hen. Ze waren het er wel over eens dat die professor sneep iets tegen Harry had. Ze moesten alleen professor Anderling nog overtuigen van die gedachten. Dat ze bij haar strafwerk hadden was niet de leukste klus. Ze verwachte dat professor Anderling strenger was dan sneep. Om acht uur stonden ze voor de deur van Professor Anderling. Met een strenge blik werden ze binnen gelaten. De eerste vraag van professor Anderling was dan ook wat of er gebeurd was. Met zijn vijven schoten ze meteen in een woedende tirade over wat sneep Harry had aangedaan. Harry hield zich alleen maar stil.

Professor Anderling vertelde dat professor Sneep, ieder jaar wel iemand in zijn eerste les een vragenvuur gaf. Ook was het ieder jaar een Griffoendor. Het was echter voor het eerst dat ze zes van haar leerlingen met strafwerk had. Dus bij een eerste les geloofde ze de leerling. In dit geval de leerlingen. Haar tweede vraag was of ze thee wilden. Professor Anderling leerde een hoop van de vrienden die Harry in die korte tijd bij elkaar had vergaard. Het was zo vreemd voor haar. De manier zoals Harry was in het rode boekje, en dan nu op school. Het leek of hij de lijder was van het groepje. Toch kwam het groepje voor Harry op. Het was iets waar ze toch nog even goed over na moest denken.

De rest van de avond waren ze gezellig aan het kletsen. Professor Anderling hield hen express wat langer dan nodig was. Ze wilde zoveel als mogelijk was leren van de zes leerlingen. Daarna bracht ze het zestal terug naar hun afdeling. Ze moesten verdrietig kijken voor het geval dat ze professor Sneep tegen zouden komen. Ze gingen allemaal naar binnen. Alleen Bella bleef even staan. Voor dat Bella het wist stroomde er een al weer een paar traantjes over haar wangen heen. Minerva ging op een knie zitten en hield Bella in een knuffel. Het was iets dat geheel tegen haar natuur inging. Maar waarom ze het nu wel deed was voor haar zelf ook een verassing. "Wat is er Bella. Vertel het me maar". "Tante mini ik durf niet te gaan slapen. Ik ben bang dat hij weer in mijn dromen komt. Wat als ik het niet red zonder Harry". Bella begon langzaam te huilen. "Ik wil Harry niet missen tante mini. Bij Harry voel ik me veilig. Bij die man ben ik bang met Harry ben ik dat niet. Het is hier erger in het kasteel. Ik denk dat ik Harry hier moet doden en dat wil ik niet". Bella kon het bijna niet meer houden. De tranen kwamen sneller dan dat ze wilde. Ze deed er alles aan om zichzelf groot te houden maar het lukte haar niet.

Minerva nam Bella nog wat steviger in de knuffel. Ze wachtte rustig af tot dat Bella weer tot zichzelf was gekomen. Daarna liep ze met haar mee naar binnen. Binnen in de leerlingen kamer nam ze de zes vrienden mee naar de jongens slaapzaal. Daar ging ze op het bed van Harry zitten. "Dora" riep ze. En er verscheen een huiself. "Dora zou jij juffrouw Bella hier extra in de gaten willen houden voor mij. Als ze ook maar een keer om Harry roept, dan moet je Harry en Meneer Lubbermans meteen naar haar toe brengen". Ze wierp een blik op de jongens en keek ze even streng aan. "Er staan daar twee legen bedden. Daar mogen jullie dan inslapen". Nu wierp ze een blik op iedereen. "Ik hoop dat jullie hier geen misbruik van maken anders kom ik terug op mijn beslissing". En nu gaan jullie allemaal slapen.

Professor Anderling verliet de leerlingenkamer en ging op weg. Ze wist dat Bella het die nacht zou uitproberen. Dat vond ze voor een keer dan ook helemaal niet erg. De angst in haar oogjes was ondragelijk geweest. Ze zou het nooit gelooft hebben als ze het niet zelf gezien had. Ze wist dat Arabella het haar verteld had. En dat het dus waar was. Maar toch in haar gedachte geloofde ze het eerst niet. En afgelopen nacht had ze het zelf meegemaakt. Bella had twee uur liggen schreeuwen. En Harry had haar binnen vijfminuten rustig.

Wat professor Anderling dacht gebeurde ook die nacht. Het was nog voor middennacht toen Bella het uit schreeuwde voor Harry. En binnen een minuut had Dora Harry en Marcel bij haar neer gezet. Dora was daarna meteen weer weggegaan. Ze had nog wel gezegd Dat Harry en Marcel haar s 'morgens moesten roepen. Dan kon ze hen terug brengen. Marcel ging in een van de legen bedden liggen. Bella vloog om de nek van Harry. Harry ging in het andere legen bed liggen. Bella kroop heel even bij hem net als Daphne. Hermelien lag even naast Marcel. Heel even maar. Toen professor Anderling om  
halfeen kwam kijken lagen ze allemaal in hun eigen bed.

Ze wist natuurlijk dat dit vaker ging gebeuren. Maar als ze hen dan zo zag liggen vond ze het helemaal niet erg. Ze wist dat ze zich konden gedragen en dat vond ze goed.

A/N Ik hoop dat iedereen het nog leuk vind. er staat jullie nog heel wat te wachten dat beloof ik jullie.


	9. H9 een duikvlucht

A/N vangilene, jennywinger: Bedankt voor jullie reviews.  
anoukjebaas13: Bedankt voor je review. Ik ben blij dat je het leuk vind. Maar er zullen wel een paar dingen zijn die ook in de boeken staan. Maar dan wel op mijn manier.  
Veel plezier voor alle lezers.

*#*

H9 een duikvlucht.

Die ochtend vroeg stond Dora Harry wakker te schudden. Het was tijd dat ze naar hun eigen kamer werden teruggebracht. Ze moesten zich klaarmaken voor de lessen van die dag. Dit was een les waar Marcel naar uitkeek. Zijn eerste kruidenkunde les. Harry maakte het niet zoveel uit. Hij was meer bang voor zijn eerste vliegles. Net als de rest van hen. Ondertussen in de leerlingen kamer zat Bella al op Harry te wachten. Bella was blij dat tante Mini dat ze dit voor haar had geregeld. Ze vertelde aan Harry dat ze hem nu alleen maar zou roepen als ze droomde. Gisteravond had ze alleen maar gekeken of het kon. Harry begreep dat helemaal. Hij wilde ook geen boze professor Anderling aan zijn bed. Samen gniffelde ze wat bij die gedachten.

Na het ontbijt liep het zestal naar de kassen van Zweinstein. Marcel had hun verteld dat hij thuis ook een kas had staan. Dat was iets dat hij van zijn oma mocht doen. Zijn oma had hem dan ook opgedragen dat hij bepaalde planten moest kweken. Volgens Marcel verkocht zijn oma die planten dan weer aan anderen. Daarvan hadden ze ook zijn schoolgeld betaald. Op het Zweinstein terrein stonden drie grote kassen. Bij de eerste kast stond een wat kleine heks. Ze had een bruine hoed op en modder aan haar handen. Met haar handen wuifde ze iedereen de derde kast in.

"Goedendag, ik ben professor stronk. Hier gaan jullie alles leren overplanten en kruiden. De meeste kruiden die we hier verbouwen gebruiken we ook bij de toverdrank lessen. Het eerste wat we gaan doen is pus planten ontpussen. Professor stronk legde uit hoe ze de pus planten moesten ontpussen. En iedereen ging aan de slag. Marcel had er de grootste lol in. Hij was dan ook de beste van de klas. Daphne en Harry volgde er vlak achter. Helaas voor Hermelien, Suzanne en Bella was het niet de beste lessen. Hermelien wilde dolgraag een bad gaan nemen want ze zat onder het pus net als Bella. Marcel daarin tegen leek een natuur talend te zijn.

Die dag kreeg Marcel bij het ontbijt een uilenpost. Hij kreeg een pakje met een bol erin. Het was een herinnering 's bol. Volgens Hermelien waren die zeldzaam. Die bollen vertelde je dat je iets vergeten was. Het nadeel was dan vaak wel dat je nooit wist wat je vergeten was. Dit was nu ook weer het geval bij Marcel.

Gezamenlijk liepen de vrienden naar het zwerkbal terrein. Daar stond madam Hoog klaar voor hun eerste vlieg les. Marcel sloeg even een kleine angst kreet. Hermelien keek even naar hem op. "Dit was ik vergeten. Ik durf niet te vliegen". Vertelde Marcel aan Hermelien. Het nadeel was dat hij er nu niets meer aan kon doen. Hij was bij de les dus hij moest mee doen. "Wil iedereen naast een bezem gaan staan. Hand er boven houden en zeg dan OP". Stuk voor stuk stonden ze naast een bezem. Ze hielden een hand boven en bezem en riepen massaal OP. De bezem van Harry sprong meteen in zijn hand. De bezem van Bella en Daphne volgde iets meer terug houdend. Net als die van Suzanne. Die van Hermelien en van Marcel wilde niet echt. Uiteindelijk lukte het hen ook.

"Oke nu jullie dat hebben gedaan stappen jullie over de bezem heen. Dan zetten jullie af en blijven even recht zweven. Daarna gaan jullie iets naar voren hangen en landen jullie rustig".

Harry was de eerst die het probeerde hij zweefde even en ging naar voren hangen. Rustig zakte hij naar beneden en lande voorzichtig. Bella was de tweede die het deed. Marcel keek wat angstig uit zijn ogen. Met wat brute kracht zetten Marcel af. Hij vloog een, twee, vier negen meter de lucht in. Maar hij ging hoger. "Naar voren hangen meneer Lubbermans". Riep madam Hoog hem na. Maar Marcel ging hoger en hoger.  
"Kom naar beneden meneer Lubbermans. Maar Marcel kwam niet naar beneden. Hij schoot er gewoon vandoor. Iedere leerling hoorde hem gillen. De angst was duidelijk te horen in de stem van Marcel. Marcel vloog over het dak van het kasteel. Bella en Harry twijfelden geen moment en gingen hem achterna. "Mevrouw Smit en meneer Potter willen jullie terug komen, en wel nu meteen". Werd hun nog na geroepen.

Marcel had geen controle meer over zijn bezem. Uit alle macht hield hij zijn bezem vast. Of hij er nu op zat of onderhing. Hij kreeg hem niet meer onder controle. Bella en Harry volgden hem op de voet. Marcel vloog letterlijk over de kruidenvelden van Zweinstein en richting het huisje van Hagrid. Net voor het huisje ging hij links af. En miste Hagrid op een haar. Die was net in zijn pompoenenveld bezig. Harry schoot rechts langs Hagrid en Bella links van hem. Bella hing meer voor over om snelheid te maken. En Harry volgde haar voorbeeld. Marcel vloog inmiddels recht op Madam hoog af. Door in eens omhoog te gaan ontweek hij haar. De blik van Marcel was enkel angst. Hermelien riep hem nog dat hij rustig moest worden maar dat hielp niet. Daphne zat op de grond met haar handen voor haar ogen. Marcel schoot recht op de toren af net voor het raam van professor Anderling langs.

Professor Anderling ging verschrikt voor het raam staan. Net toen ze voor het raam stond zag ze Bella en Harry voor bijkomen. Beiden hadden een gefocuste blik. Ze keek en zag Marcel met een arm en een been aan zijn bezem hangen. In eens draaide Marcel om en ging recht op zijn vrienden af. Bella en Harry konden hem maar net ontwijken. Tussen de torens van Zweinstein deed Marcel een slalom. Harry volgde hem bij iedere beweging. Bella was om de torens heen gevlogen en hoopte Marcel zo te kunnen bij halen. Met een Harde klap kwam Marcel tegen de grote toren aan. Hij hing ineens slap op zijn bezem en begon eraf te glijden. Madam Hoog vloog inmiddels net achter Bella aan. Marcel was zich van niets bewust en gleed iets van zijn bezem. Slap en zijn hoofd het eerst ging Marcel op zijn bezem recht op de grond af. Harry en Bella twijfelden geen moment en doken ook naar de grond. Madam Hoog gilde dat ze moesten stoppen. Maar de vrienden negeerde haar geschreeuw. Vlak boven de grond klonk er een Harde klap. Bella en Harry hadden recht op Marcel ingevlogen. Met zijn drieën rolde ze over de grond. De klap was erg Hard en de drie vrienden verloren het bewust zijn.

_Zoals Madam Hoog het zag._

Madam hoog zag Harry en Bella op Marcel af duiken. Vlak boven de grond zag ze hoe Bella Zijn boven lijf greep. Ze zag Harry zijn benen grijpen. De klap was tot ver in de omtrek te horen. De drie vrienden rolde over de grond heen. Madam Hoog stopte vlak bij hen en keek Zorgelijk naar de drie kleine lichamen die op de grond lagen. De rest van de klas kwamen er al aangerend. Hermelien en Daphne liepen voor op. Daphne rende meteen naar Harry en Bella. Terwijl Hermelien naar Marcel rende. Madam Hoog liet de drie leerlingen zweven en bracht ze naar de ziekenzaal. Daar zat Poppy pleister de heler van Zweinstein rustig in haar kantoor.

"Wat is er in Merlijns naam gebeurd" riep ze luid. "Poppy deze jonge verloor de controle over zijn bezem en heeft een wilde vlucht gehad. Op een gegeven moment is hij tegen de hoge toren gevlogen en bijna van zijn bezem gegleden. Hij is van zo'n honderd meter naar beneden gevallen. Als het niet voor die twee geweest was dan was hij plat op de grond gekomen. Zij hebben hem in een duikvlucht opgevangen.

Poppy keek naar de drie leerlingen die daar inmiddels ieder op een bed waren gelegd. Met haar toverstok zwaaide ze over de lichamen heen. Die twee hebben lichte kneuzingen maar hij is er erger aan toe. Morgen mag Marcel van de ziekenzaal af. De andere twee al als ze een drankje tegen de kneuzingen hebben gedronken. Bella en Harry kwamen langzaam bij. Daphne zat tussen hen in. Hermelien zat naast het bed van Marcel. Suzanne zat aan de andere kant van Bella. Ze had een zorgelijke blik. Bella was de eerste die vroeg hoe of het met Marcel was. Hermelien keek haar even aan.

"Marcel wordt wel beter hij wordt nu inslaap gehouden. Hij heeft een paar ribben gebroken en zijn been gekneusd. Als het niet voor jullie was dan had hij het waarschijnlijk niet overleefd. Dat heeft Madam Plijster me net verteld. Jullie hebben hem zijn leven gered". Bella keek even tevreden naar Harry. "Dat hebben we dan goed gedaan Harry".

Harry keek even naar Bella en lachte. Daphne stond op en knuffelde Harry en Bella. Ze was blij dat het goed kwam met hun allemaal. Het duurde nog bijna vier uur voor dat Marcel bij kwam. Hij had nog overal pijn maar was blij dat ze hem hadden gered. Ik sta levens lang bij jullie in het krijt. Harry en Bella keken hem niet begrijpend aan. Daphne moest even lachen.  
"Bella, Hermelien en Harry we moeten echt eens over de oude gebruiken van de toverfamilies hebben. Er zijn een hoop dingen die jullie moeten weten. Een ervan is een levens schuld. Deze krijg je als iemand zijn leven redt. Er zijn maar twee manieren hoe je die schuld kan afbetalen. Een is hun leven een keer redden. Of dood gaan. Anders ben jij hun je hele leven die schuld aan hen verschuldigd". Legde Daphne aan haar vrienden uit.

Professor Anderling kwam de ziekenzaal ingelopen. Ze mocht nu pas van madam Plijster bij haar leeuwtjes. ( Leeuwtjes, zo noemde ze haar leerlingen van haar huis. Dit kwam omdat het huis mascotte een leeuw was.) "Tante mini "riep Bella uit. "Dag Bella is alles goed met jullie". Was haar vraag toen ze de zaal in kwam lopen. Ze ging even bij haar leeuwtjes zitten en keek ze even aan. "Jullie hebben iets heel dappers gedaan. Het is niet vaak dat twee eerstejaars zo'n helde daad doen. Ik ben dan ook echt trots op jullie." Ze keek ze geroerd aan. En leek ergens op te wachten.

Nog geen tien minuten later kwam er een jonge met bruin haar naar binnen gelopen. Ze wisten niet wie hij was maar professor Anderling leek op hem gewacht te hebben. "Mag ik jullie voor stellen aan Olivier Plank. Plank ik heb hier twee jagers voor jou". Het gezicht van de jongen scheen met de minuut vrolijker te worden. Professor Anderling liet hun toen met rust. Plank bleef achter en begon uit te leggen wat zwerkbal was. Zowel Harry en Bella hadden nog nooit van zwerkbal gehoord. Het fijt dat ze nu jagers waren was een verassing voor hen. Helemaal toen ze horde wat ze moesten doen. Zowel Bella als Harry wilde dolgraag zwerkbal gaan spelen.

Bij het avond eten zaten ze allemaal alweer aan de tafel van Griffoendor. Marcel moest echter nog even een dag blijven. Misschien mocht hij bij het avond eten wel van de zaal af. Daar zaten ze weer samen met hun vrienden en. Overal in de zaal klonk er geroezemoes. Iedereen had gehoord van de twee eerstejaars die een duikvlucht van honderd meter hadden gemaakt. Dit alles om een andere eerstejaars te redden. Boven op dat alles, deed er ook nog eens een rodel de ronde. Die twee eerstejaars zouden in de zwerkbal ploeg van Griffoendor zitten. Maar er mochten nooit eerstejaars mee spelen bij een zwerkbal ploeg.

De volgende les die ze hadden was Verweer tegen de zwarten kunsten. Dit was de les waar Harry en Bella naar hadden uitgekeken. Ze zaten achteraan in de klas en keken uit naar de leraar. Harry had al verteld, dat hij professor Krinkel al was tegen gekomen in de lekke ketel. En dat hij stotterde als hij sprak. Iedereen keek naar de deur toen hij naar binnen kwam lopen. Hij liep handen wringend naar de voorkant van de klas. Daar stond hij met zijn paarse tulband op zijn hoofd.  
"Go- goed- goede mor- morgen klas" stotterde hij "Di is- is ver- verweer tegen d- de zwarte kun- kunsten". Krinkel draaide zich om en Harry greep meteen naar zijn litteken. De pijn die door zijn hoofd schoot was ondragelijk. Hij wist niet wat hij moest doen maar hiel zijn hand tegen zijn hoofd. Naast hem keek Bella verschrikt naar Harry. Gaat het wel Harry riep ze.

Op dat moment wierp ze zelf een blik naar professor Krinkel die nog steeds met zijn rug naar hen toe stond. "Dood Harry Potter nu kan het". Ze hoorde de stem waar ze normaal alleen maar van droomde. "Dood hem NU" nee gilde ze uit. Bella keek angstig naar Harry en schudde van nee. Even keek ze rond en rende het lokaal uit.  
Harry zag door de pijn niet goed wat er met Bella aan de hand was. Ineens stond ze op en rende weg. Zonder er echt bij na te denken ging Harry achter haar aan. "Bella, Bella wacht op mij". Twee gangen verder kon hij bij haar komen. Hij pakte haar beet en nam haar in een knuffel. "Wat is er waarom rende jij weg". Vroeg Harry een beetje zorgelijk aan Bella.

"Ik hoorde zijn stem in de klas ik moest jou weer doden Harry. En dat wil ik niet. En ik doe het niet". Snikkend keek ze Harry aan. "Juffrouw Smit en Meneer Potter". Riep Anderling streng door de gang heen toen ze hen zag staan. "Waarom zijn jullie niet in de les maar lopen jullie hier op de gang". Harry keek een beetje bang omhoog. "Het spijt me professor maar er is iets heel raars gebeurd bij professor Krinkel. "Oooo meneer Potter wat mag dat dan wel wezen". "Ik kreeg in eens pijn in mijn litteken. En Bella hoorde die stem weer die haar vertelde dat ze mij moest doden". Even keek Anderling het tweetal aan en vertelde hen dat ze maar naar de grote zaal moesten gaan.

Harry en Bella zaten bij elkaar toen hun drie vrienden weer bij hen kwamen zitten. Bella vertelde hen wat gebeurd was en ook dat ze de stem had gehoord. De vriendinnen waren nog niet vergeten hoe erg het die nacht was geweest. Nu kwam er nog bij dat ze nu weer toverdranken hadden. En dat was niet hun favoriete les. Het was nu gelukkig niet zo erg. Het was nu echt vreselijk geweest. Ze hadden 40 punten van hun huis verloren. En ze wisten niet waarom. Ze wilden het nog wel aan professor Anderling gaan vertellen. Maar bedachten zich toch nog maar even. Het leek hen nou niet verstandig om iedere keer na een les toverdranken naar professor Anderling te rennen.

Bij het avond eten kwam Marcel de grote zaal ingelopen. Met een grote glimlach kwam hij naast hen zitten. "Eindelijk uit de ziekenzaal" riep hij blij. "Harry ik heb een brief van mijn oma gehad en ze wil jou officieel bedanken voor het redden van mijn leven en jou ook Bella. Ze heeft me zelf geschreven dat ik als heer des huizes een officieel dankwoord moet uiten. Misschien ook wel met een belofte op mijn magie". Bella en Harry keken hem vragend aan. Hermelien had daar wat boeken over gelezen en riep toen uit. "Echt waar Marcel op jou eigen magie. Dat kan je toch niet menen". Weer keken Harry en Bella niet begrijpend. Daphne die het allemaal had zitten aan kijken pakte hun beide handen. "Vanavond maken wij onze huiswerk opdrachten, en morgen gaan wij jullie eens uitleggen wat het inhoud om een heer van een huis te zijn. Als ik het me niet vergis ben jij dat ook Harry". Harry keek Daphne weer even niet begrijpend aan.

Bella zag dat Harry er niet zoveel meer van snapte en pakte zijn hand. Harry nam de hand dankbaar aan. Iets in hem vertelde dat het goed was als Bella dat deed. Dat gevoel wou hij eigenlijk altijd wel hebben. Bella deed iets bij hem dat hij nog nooit gevoeld had. Bij haar was hij gelijk en niet te veel. Bella dacht er op haar beurt net zo over als Harry. Bij hem voelde ze zich veilig. Ze wist niet waarom. Maar die man die altijd vertelde dat ze Harry moest doden. Leek wel erg bang te zijn voor Harry. En dat gaf haar altijd weer kracht. Er was nog zoveel dat Harry en Bella niet begrepen. Er was nog zo veel dat Bella en Harry niet snapte. Bella legde haar hoofd tegen Harry aan. Zonder het zelf door te hebben speelde Harry met haar haren. Zo als zo vaak gingen ze op die momenten in elkaar op. Iets dat Daphne niet echt leuk vond. In haar hart wilde ze ook zo bij Harry liggen. Maar de sorteer hoed had haar verteld dat het nog goed zou komen. Dus aan die gedachten hield ze zich vast.

Het was een lange avond voor dat ze naar bed gingen. Bella wilde nog niet echt en bleef op de bank zitten. Daar zat ze alleen in de leerlingen kamer voor de openhaard. Ze staarde in het vuur en hoorde weer die stem. Nu was er ook weer die vrouwen stem. "Dood Harry". Klonk het. "Word vrienden met Harry hij zal jou helpen" klonk de vrouwenstem erdoor heen. Deze droom was anders Hij was niet zo erg. De vrouw in haar droom hielp haar. Ze vertelde haar dat ze op Harry moest vertrouwen. Nu zag ze weer die jongeman. Hij had lang golvend haar en een vriendelijk gezicht. Sirius hete hij. Ze wist niet waarom maar die jongeman vertrouwde ze helemaal. Hij keek naar haar en lachte vriendelijk. Er kwam een andere jonge man haar droom binnen gelopen. Sirius lachte en pakte zijn hand. Vervolgens trok Sirius die jongeman in een innige knuffel. James Potter wat doe jij hier. Er vormde een lach rond de mond van Bella. Ze vond het een mooi gezicht hoe twee vrienden zo met elkaar bezig waren. Die James Potter was een echte vriend van Sirius dacht ze. James draaide zich om en keek in haar in haar droom recht aan.

"Harry Potter" riep ze uit. Dora verschijnselden meteen naast Harry pakte zijn hand en bracht hem naar Bella. Harry keek slaperig om zich heen. Daar lag Bella als een balletje op de bank van de leerlingen kamer. Harry ging naast haar zitten en keek hoe ze lachte. Ze had deze keer gaan nacht merrie. Dat was al iets waar Harry erg blij om was. Harry kroop naast Bella op de bank en viel vrijwel direct weer in slaap.

Katja Bell en Angelique Jansen kwamen die ochtend als eerste in de leerlingenkamer in gelopen. Beide kregen gelijke een lach op hun gezicht. "Katja als er ooit twee mensen zijn die voor elkaar gemaakt zijn, dan zijn die twee het wel. Kijk nou toch hoe lief ze daar liggen". Angelique keek hoe Harry in zijn pyjama met zijn hoofd op de leuning van de bank lag. Harry had zijn arm om Bella heen geslagen en Bella lag dicht tegen ham aan. Met haar rug naar hem toe. Beide hadden een glimlach om hun monden. Katja liep langzaam op hen af en haalde de arm van Harry bij Bella weg. Tot haar verbazing pakte Bella zijn hand en trok zijn arm in haar slaap terug. Even giechelde de twee dames en maakte toen Bella en Harry wakker. Slaperig deden ze hun ogen open en keken in de vriendelijke gezichten van Katja en Angelique. "Wakker worden jullie twee we hebben zwerkbal training jullie eerste van de rest van het jaar.

Bella en Harry gingen meteen recht op zitten. Allebei schaamde zich een beetje dat ze zo zijn gevonden. Katja en Angelique verzekerde hen echter dat ze niets zouden vertellen. Ze hadden niets ergs gedaan. Katja vertelde hun dat ze ook wel eens in de leerlingen kamer in slaap was gevallen. Bella en Harry snelden zich naar hun kamer en kleden zich snel op. Binnen tien minuten liepen ze samen met Katja en Angelique naar het zwerkbalveld. Ze werden gevolgd door twee roodharige jongens. Je kon duidelijk zien dat het een tweeling was. Ze zagen er erg slaperig uit. Olivier Plank stond al op hen te wachten. "Jullie zijn laat waarom is dat als ik vragen mag". Riep hij een beetje boos. Katja keek hem boos aan maar het was Angelique die reageerde. "Olivier er zijn hier mensen die graag wat langer hadden willen blijven liggen, maar dat mag niet van jou. Dus wees blij dat we er zijn". Snel gaf ze een knipoog naar Bella en Harry. Die waren beide al rood bij de gedachten hoe of ze op de bank lagen. "Oke, Oke het is al goed gaan jullie je maar klaar maken" was snel zijn antwoord daar op.


	10. H10 Lucius en Molly

H10 Lucius en Molly.

"Oke luister allemaal" riep Plank luid. "We gaan eerst eens kijken wat onze nieuwste aanwinsten allemaal kunnen. Ik heb gehoord dat het goede jagers zouden zijn. Maar ik wil ze even zelf testen". Bella en Harry wisten niet wat ze moesten denken van Plank. Wat ze wel wisten was dat hij erg gedreven was. "Fred, George willen jullie hen wat over het veld heen laten vliegen dan gaan we kijken of de twee kleintjes jullie kunnen tikken".  
Zo gezegd zo gedaan. Nog voor dat Harry of Bella het wisten, vlogen ze hard achter Fred en George aan. Binnen een minuut had Harry de beide jongens getikt. Bella deed daar wat langer over. "Niet slecht Potter kun jij ook goed vangen" was de vraag van Olivier. Harry haalde zijn schouders op en keek hem vragend aan. Het volgende wat hij moest doen was tennis ballen vangen. Olivier sloeg ze weg en Harry moest ze vangen voor dat ze de grond zouden raken. Alleen de eerste had hij gemist. Katja die op dit moment de zoeker was van het team moest het even tegen hem op nemen. Ze had maar twee ballen weten te vangen. Harry had er 6 gevangen. Het leek er op dat Olivier met iedere bal blijer werd. Hij vertelde dat hij een snaai had. De snaai was het gouden balletje dat de zoeker moest vangen. Nu moest Harry proberen om hem te vangen. En Katja deed met hem mee. Ze zouden kijken wie hem als eerste zou hebben. Twintig minuten later hield Harry het gevleugelde balletje omhoog. Er klonk een klein applaus op de tribune. Daar zaten Hermelien, Daphne, Suzanne en Marcel. Katja vloog naar hem toe en klopte hem op zijn schouder. "Geweldig gedaan Potter ik had hem niet eens gezien". Vertelde ze hem. Olivier vroeg of dat hij hun nieuwe zoeker wilden worden. Hij vertelde zelfs dat hij beter zou zijn als Bill Wemel. Harry had geen idee wie Bill Wemel was. Daar zou hij later achter komen toen Fred en George hem dat hadden verteld. En Katja zou dan weer Wachter worden, dat deed ze toch al liever dan zoeker zijn.

Bella zat aan de kant te kijken hoe of Harry achter het gevleugelde balletje aan ging. Katja had het Balletje nooit gezien. Bella klapte net zo hard als de anderen toen Harry het Balletje om hoog hield. Nu was het de beurt aan Bella om te laten zien wat ze kon. Volgens Olivier was ze de perfecte jager. Klein snel en wendbaar. Als eerste moest ze met een grote rode bal genaamd de slurk overgaan gooien. Dit allemaal terwijl ze samen met Angelique en Katje rondjes vloog. Vijftien minuten later gooide ze de slurk op allerlei manieren naar elkaar toe. Olivier vertelde dat ze die bal door een van de hoepels moesten gooien. Hij zou wachter zijn en hen proberen tegen te houden. Fred, Harry En George zouden proberen om de slurk te gaan afpakken.  
Een half uur later leek het als of ze al vier jaar samen speelde. Alleen Harry was snel genoeg om het ze moeilijk te maken. Bella bleek een echt natuurtalent en ze scoorde dan ook twintig keer. Ze gooide de slurk op elke onmogelijke manier naar de andere spelers. Ze kwamen ook allemaal aan dat was het mooiste. Uit eindelijk mochten Fred en George hun talenten als drijvers laten zien. Om Harry en Bella een vuurdoop te geven moeste hen hun proberen te raken. Bella en Harry moesten hen alleen maar proberen te ontwijken.

Het was inmiddels half acht en iedereen moest zich gaan klaar maken voor het ontbijt. Op het moment dat ze het zwerkbal stadion uitliepen kwam professor Anderling naar hen toe. Ze feliciteerde Harry en Bella en vertelde hen dat ze de hele training had staan kijken. Ze nam ook aan dat Harry nu zoeker was in plaats van jager. Olivier vertelde wel dat ze andere bezems nodig hadden om goed mee te komen. Harry vertelde dat hij genoeg geld had van zijn ouders in een of ander spaarkluis. Die hadden zijn ouders voor hem opgezet. Dat had hij weer van Hagrid geleerd. Bella had daar geen geld voor. Maar Harry wilde wel een bezem voor haar kopen. Hij vroeg ook meteen of professor Anderling dan met hem mee wilde, want eerstejaars mochten dat niet. Ze mochten eigenlijk helemaal geen bezem hebben. Professor Anderling vertelde hem dat ze er nog over moest na denken. Misschien dat ze het over twee weken konden doen. Dat was als ze tenminste toestemming kreeg van Perkamentus. Daar zou ze dan nog wel op terug komen.

De gehele ploeg liep naar hun leerlingen kamer. Ze waren allemaal toe aan een heerlijke douche. Een half uur later zaten ze met het hele team aan een tafel. Bij hen zaten ook de vier andere vrienden. Hermelien had een boek over zwerkbal uit de bibliotheek gehaald en zat van alles door te nemen met Olivier. Daphne had de bezem van Fred in haar handen en behandelde hem met een schoonmaak kit. Ze kon zelfs de twijgjes herstellen. Marcel zat naast haar en hielp haar met het hanteren van de bezem. Toen ze klaar waren gaf Angelique haar bezem aan Marcel en Katja die van haar aan Daphne. Ook die werden onderhanden genomen. Olivier keek het hele ritueel aan. Ze waren erg grondig met het schoonmaken en het herstel van de bezems. Hij was ook onder de indruk van Hermelien. Ze kon alles wat ze in een boek las onthouden. En wist ook wat de beste strategie was voor hun team. Ze wees Olivier op de sterke punten van ieder teamlid. Ze had hem verteld dat ze dat samen met Suzanne had gedaan. Het was dan ook kort daarna dat Olivier in een keer opstond en naar professor Anderling liep.

Gezamenlijk met professor Anderling kwam hij terug lopen. Olivier had een brede grijns op zijn gezicht. "juffrouw Griffel klopt het dat u en Suzanne de sterke punten van elk teamlid weet" was haar vraag aan Hermelien. Hermelien vertelde de goede kwaliteiten van iedere speler aan professor Anderling. "Ik zie dat Olivier gelijk heeft gehad. Wat zou u ervan denken om trainer te zijn van het Griffoendor zwerkbal team gezamenlijk met Suzanne". Hermelien keek blij op en knikte heftig van ja. Vervolgens hield professor Anderling de bezem van Angelique Jansen in haar handen. Zou u deze even buiten willen testen juffrouw Jansen en u ook juffrouw Bell". Was de vraag die ze aan beide dames stelden. Tien minuten later kwamen de beide dames weer naar binnen gelopen. "En hoe vinden jullie dat jullie bezems zich nu gedragen. "We hebben nog nooit zo lekker gevlogen als nu. Ze zijn veel soepeler en meer wendbaarder dan daarnet". Was hun gezamenlijke reactie. Professor Anderling keek hun goedkeurend aan en richten zich op Marcel en Daphne. "Wat dachten jullie ervan om voor het onderhoud van de bezems en de gewaden te zorgen. En ook voor het team. Zoals water en andere dingen voor tijdens de wedstrijden". Marcel keek even naar Daphne. "Professor ik spreek voor Marcel en voor mij zelf als ik zeg. We zouden het een eer vinden om de verzorgers te zijn voor het Griffoendor team en hun spullen". Alleen al de plechtigheid waarmee Daphne dat vertelde deed de anders strenge Anderling doen smelten. "Dan zijn jullie nu alle vier een deel van het team. En worden jullie ook geacht om iedere training bij te wonen". Vertelde professor Anderling liep weer weg. Ze werden meteen gefeliciteerd en in een paar knuffels genomen. Daphne zuchten even licht toen de Armen van Harry om haar heen geslagen werden. Maar ze liet het niet merken.

Het was een heerlijk ontbijt dat ze daarna hadden. Daphne zat samen met Bella ideeën te maken over hun gewaden. Ze vond net als Bella dat als ze een onderdeel van het team waren, ze dan ook een team gewaad moesten hebben. Achter in de zaal gingen de grote deuren open en er kwam een man met lang blond haar naar binnen gelopen. Achter hem liep een klein lelijk figuurtje. Harry keek naar het kleine mannetje. Met zijn elle boog tikte hij Bella aan en wees erna. Bella keek met grote ogen naar het wezentje. Dat wezentje zag hen zitten en ging vlak voor hen stil staan. "dag" zei Harry. "hoi" zei Bella. De ogen van het wezentje werden groot toen hij het litteken op het voorhoofd van Harry zag. "Kom erbij zitten" vroeg Harry. Er sprongen grote tranen in de ogen van het kleine wezentje. "U wild dat Dobby bij u komt zitten als een gelijke". Vroeg het wezentje aan Harry. "Als je het zo wild zien oke. Maar van mij mag je gewoon bij ons zitten hoor" vertelde Harry hem.  
"DOBBY HIER KOMEN EN NU". Bella keek als eerste naar die man met het blonde haar. Ze zag hoe het wezentje bang naar die man toe liep. Harry vond het niet kunnen maar er was niets wat hij eraan kon doen. Van achter in de zaal konden ze de man horen schreeuwen tegen professor Perkamentus.  
"Ik sta erop dat u Draco in Zwadderich plaatst, dat is het huis waar hij hoort te zitten. Anders zal ik hem van school halen of erger. Ik kan u nu vast verzekeren dat het volgend jaar heel anders zal gaan hier op school". De tirade van de man ging nog zo'n vijf minuten verder. Draco was de jongen met het blonde haar. Hij zat erg afgelegen aan de tafel van Huffelpuf. Voor Perkamentus was het een ander verhaal. Hij wilde dolgraag Draco bij de groep van Zwadderich zetten. Maar Perkamentus wist ook dat de sorteerhoed een hoop van hem wist. Meer dan dat hij eigenlijk wilden. Hij wist niet echt goed wat of hij moest of kon doen. Lucius scheen het echter door te hebben en liep naar Severus.

"Severus dit is jouw peetzoon jij neemt hem op in jou afdeling of moet ik het bestuur gaan inschakelen". Severus keek hem bedenkelijk aan. Daarna keek hij recht naar Perkamentus. Er zat een duidelijke haat in zijn ogen. "Lucius ik zou het bestuur gaan inschakelen. Ik denk dat je op die manier Draco wel bij mij kunt krijgen want hij doet het niet". Weer wierp hij een blik van haat op Perkamentus.

Perkamentus zat in gedachten voor zich uit te kijken. Hij wist niet wat of hij moest doen. Het liefs zette hij Draco in Zwadderich maar de sorteerhoed he. Opnieuw gingen de deuren van de grote zaal open. Nu kwam er een wat mollige vrouw naar binnen gelopen. Ze had een bos van vuur rood haar. Achter haar trok ze een klein meisje mee aan haar armpje. Harry dacht meteen aan de keren dat hij zo werd mee getrokken. Toen de vrouw Perkamentus zag zitten liet ze het meisje los en wees meteen met een vinger naar Perkamentus. Het meisje streek over haar pijnlijke arm en keek wat verdrietig rond. "Kom maar even hier zitten". Het meisje keek rond en keek in de groene ogen van Harry. Bella pakte haar hand en trok haar op de bank tussen haar en Harry in. Fred en George kwamen van achter aan de tafel bij Hermelien en Marcel Zitten. "Dat is ons zusje Bella. Ginny dit zijn Bella en Harry". Verlegen keek het meisje op. Eerst naar Bella en toen naar Harry.

Ze wist niet goed wat ze moest doen. Hermelien gaf haar een glas met Pompoen sap en keek haar vriendelijk aan. "Hier drink maar Ginny ik ben trouwens Hermelien". Met een boze blik keek ze naar Fred en George. Die slikte bij die blik en stelde gauw Marcel, Suzanne en Daphne ook voor. Ginny keek nog steeds verlegen naar de anderen maar dronk rustig van haar pompoen sap. Harry draaide zich om en keek waar haar moeder was gebleven.

Harry zag haar staan bij Perkamentus. Hij ging er goed voor zitten want hij kon haar woord voor woord horen. "Perkamentus wij hadden een afspraak. Jij weet wat jij mij beloofd hebt. En ik ga er van uit dat jij je aan jou belofte houwt. Je weet wat de afspraak was met Ron en ook wat die met Ginny is". Ginny zat naast Harry en keek hem verschrikt aan. "Wat is er Ginny" vroeg Bella achter haar. Nu keek Ginny naar Bella.  
"Ik doe het niet hoor". Vertelde ze langzaam aan Bella. "Je doet wat niet" vroeg Bella weer. Nu werd Ginny echt verlegen en kon geen woord meer uit brengen. Bella probeerde het nog wel. Maar toen zag ze dat er kleine tranen begonnen te komen in de ogen van Ginny. En stopte ze er maar meteen mee. "Het is goed Ginny zeg het maar als je hier ook op school zit. Wij zullen dan jouw vrienden zijn. In welk huis je ook komt". Ginny keek Bella dankbaar aan.

Harry bracht zijn aandacht weer naar de oppertafel. Daar stond nog steeds de vrouw met het rode haar tegen Perkamentus te schreeuwen. Eigenlijk vond Harry het helemaal niet leuk dat ze dat deed. Het was net als die man voor haar. Die nu nog steeds bij Severus stond. Het was niet dat Harry het erg vond dat ze tegen Perkamentus aan het schreeuwen waren. Nee, het was hoe die man dat wezentje behandelde. En ook hoe die vrouw Ginny had behandeld. Harry kon het niet uitstaan dat ze Ginny als een lappenpop achter haar aan had gesleurd. Het leek er wel op, dat het Perkamentus gelukt was om hun tot bedaren te brengen. Harry keek verder de oppertafel af. Iedere leraar of lerares keek aandachtig naar Perkamentus. Alleen professor Anderling zat gewoon door te eten. Hij dacht dat hij zelfs een klein glimlachje zag rond haar mond.

De vrouw kwam boos terug lopen en wilde Ginny weer bij haar arm grijpen. Ginny keek wat angstig en wist niet wat er ging gebeuren. De vrouw bracht haar hand naar Ginny's arm en wilden hem beet pakken. Nog net voor dat ze de arm van Ginny beet had pakte Harry haar arm. "Vind u dat normaal mevrouw dat u uw dochter zo een pijn doet". De vrouw keek hem boos aan en toen zag ze zijn litteken. "Harry" piepte ze. Met een blik van wat moet ik doen pakte ze rustig de hand van Ginny. "Ga je mee liefje".  
Harry echter had nog steeds haar andere arm niet losgelaten. "Ik vroeg u wat Mevrouw. Het spijt me maar ik wil graag weten of u het normaal vind. Weet u wel dat u Ginny pijn heeft gedaan, daarnet". Harry vroeg het wat doordringender maar liet haar arm niet los. "Luister eens goed jij snotneus. Ik maak zelf".

"MOLLY" klonk de stem van professor Anderling. Dit riep ze nog voor dat Molly haar zin kon afmaken. "Wild u meneer Potter antwoord geven op zijn vraag en hem niet in de reden vallen". Molly keek van professor Anderling naar Harry. Daarna keek ze van Harry naar Ginny en zag dat Ginny een beetje angstig was. Pas toen drong het bij haar door wat ze gedaan had.  
"Oooo grote Merlijn. Je hebt gelijk Harry. Ik denk dat ik te boos was en niet nadacht bij wat ik heb gedaan. Het spijt me Ginny". Harry draaide zich om en ging verder met eten. Ginny stond op en fluisterde dankjewel Harry. Met een kleine glimlach gaf Harry aan dat het goed was. Molly wist niet wat haar was overkomen en liep beduusd met Ginny aan haar hand de grote zaal uit.

Fred en George keken Harry met grote ogen maar ook met ontzag aan. Ron die aan de tafel van Ravenklauw zat kwam boos op Harry afgelopen. "Waar denk jij dat je de durf vandaan haalt om zo tegen mijn moeder te doen. Hoe zou jij het vinden als ik dat tegen jou moeder zou doen". Harry draaide zich boos om. "Ik zou het geweldig vinden als je dat zou doen RON" schreeuwde Harry tegen hem. Dat was het laatste antwoord dat Ron had verwacht. Even was hij uit het veld geslagen. "En waarom zou jij het dan wel leuk vinden". Schreeuwde Ron weer naar hem terug. Bijna niemand kon horen wat Harry opdat moment zei. De enige die het hoorde waren Bella, Daphne en Fred en George.  
"Dan wist ik tenminste dat ik nog een moeder had". De tranen stroomde over de wangen van Harry.

Professor Anderling had zich al omgedraaid. Ze had gehoord wat of Harry had gezegd en wilde iets tegen Ron gaan zeggen. Maar wat er vervolgens gebeurde ging ook voor haar veel te snel. Bella en Daphne sloegen hun armen om Harry heen en hielden hem al snikkend in hun armen. Fred en George sprongen letterlijk over de tafel heen en grepen ieder Ron bij een van zijn armen beet. En vervolgens sleurde ze hem meteen de grote zaal uit. Ondertussen waren ze heel wat verwensingen naar hem aan het maken. George riep een beetje boos of professor stronk mee wilden komen. Niet goed wat of dat betekende liep professor Stronk achter de gebroeders aan. Harry zat nu wat rustiger in de armen van de beide dames.

Professor Anderling keek het even aan en vroeg toen "Meneer Potter zou ik mogen weten waarom u mevrouw Wemel zo aansprak". "Ginny was aardig dus dat hoor je zelf dan ook te doen" antwoorden hij. "Er verscheen een klein lachje op het gezicht van Professor Anderling. "Daar heeft u gelijk in meneer Potter. Maar ik bedoelde Molly Wemel haar moeder". Professor Anderling zakte weer naar een knie. Nu zat ze op de zelfde hoogte als Harry. "Nou waarom was dat meneer Potter". Harry keek haar recht in de ogen en zei fluisterend. "Ik word al zo lang als ik me kan herinneren geslagen door de familie die mij niet wild. Ik weet als geen ander hoe erg dat is. En Ginny verdient die behandeling niet. Niemand verdient dat. Ook al is het dan maar af en toe". De ogen van Professor Anderling werden groot. Had Harry haar nou gezegd wat ze dacht dat hij had gezegd. "Maar u verdient het ook niet Meneer Potter". Harry haalde zijn schouders op en draaide zich weer naar zijn eten. "Het is nou eenmaal zo, ik zal het wel verdienen denk ik" fluisterde hij nog. Bella had zijn arm beet gepakt en wreef hem over zijn rug. Daphne deed het zelfde aan de andere kant van Harry.

Verbouwereerd liep professor Anderling terug naar de opper tafel. Ze ging op haar plek zitten en legde haar hoofd in haar armen. Bella keek even op en vertelde zacht. "Ik denk dat Tante Mini aan het huilen is". Harry keek meteen op en liep met Daphne in zijn hand achter Bella aan naar de opper tafel. Bella Liep om de tafel heen en ging bij professor Anderling staan. "Tante Mini gaat het wel" vroeg Bella. Professor Anderling voelde de hand van Bella om haar schouder. Professor Anderling keek naar Bella, Bella kon duidelijk zien dat ze gehuild had. "Waarom denk Harry dat hij het verdiend Bella". "Ik denk dat hij het niet meer voelt. Voor hem is het gewoon tante mini". Nu voelde ze een andere arm om haar schouder heen gaan. Ze keek naar de andere kant en zag Harry staan.

"Het spijt me professor dat ik u heb laten huilen. Dat wilde ik niet hoor. U mag mij straf werk geven". Vertelde Harry aan professor Anderling. "Oooo Harry jij hebt niets verkeerd gedaan. Ga maar samen met jou vrienden van jullie vrije zaterdag genieten". Even keek ze naar Bella. "Hij is echt zo he Bella" vroeg ze en Bella knikte. "Ja tante Mini hij is echt zo" en Bella liep achter haar vrienden aan.

Professor Anderling zag Fred en George binnen komen en wierp gauw een blik op de huis punten. Ze zag dat Griffoendor vijftig punten was gestegen. Maar ook dat Ravenklauw vijftig punten was gedaald. Ze wuifde dat Fred en George naar haar toe moesten komen. En vroeg hem meteen wat er gebeurt was. Fred vertelde wat Ron tegen Harry had gezegd. En ook wat of Harry had terug geantwoord. Toen ze hoorde wat Harry had gezegd. En ze het tegen Anderling hadden herhaald, vonden ze dat ze moesten in grijpen. En dat het hun speed. Vooral de manier hoe of ze dat gedaan hadden. Professor Anderling vond het echter heel goed van ze. Ze hadden namelijk meteen het hoofd van zijn huis erbij gehaald. Ze vroeg ook nog of ze hun excuses hadden aangeboden over de manier waarop ze dat gedaan hadden. George vertelde haar dat Professor stronk dat het weggewuifd. Ze vond het redelijk naar de omstandigheden. Daarom had ze hen ook vijftig punten gegeven. Professor Anderling stuurde de jongens naar hun leerlingen kamer toe. Er was nu heel veel waar ze over moest nadenken.


	11. H11 Professor Anderling moet kiezen

H11 Professor Anderling moet kiezen.

Professor Anderling keek de beide jongens na toen ze de zaal uit liepen. Zelf stond ze ook op. Een beetje sjokkend liep ze richting haar eigen lerarenkamer. Haar hoofd wat hangend en haar schouders laag. Een beetje verslagen ging ze haar lerarenkamer binnen. Daar binnen ging ze achter haar bureau zitten en begon weer wat lichtjes te huilen. Ze kon het niet begrijpen hoe of Harry alles deed. De warmte die hij naar anderen had, het begrip voor de gevoelens die ze hadden. En de kilte die hij voor zichzelf had. Wat hadden die oom en tante allemaal niet met hem gedaan. Waarom gaf Harry niet zo om zichzelf. Ze wist nu dat er nog veel meer was dan dat er in dat rode boekje alleen al had gestaan. Ze kreeg er zelfs een koude rilling van toen ze die gedachte had. Harry moest veel meer geleden hebben, meer dan dat Arabella of Bella wist.  
Het viel haar wel op dat hij de warmte van Bella en Daphne wel accepteerde. Eigenlijk wilde ze het Harry rond uit gaan vragen. Maar iets in haar vertelde dat ze dat niet moest doen. Ze kon het gewoon niet begrijpen.

De manier waarop hij tegen over Molly ging staan. De kracht die hij daarbij uitstraalde. Albus zelf had het niet beter gekund. Ze had zelf gezien hoe dat Albus achteruit ging zitten toen Molly tegen hem tekeer ging. Harry ging daar gewoon tegen in. Ze had daardoor enorm veel respect voor Harry gekregen. Het bracht ook de herinneringen terug van de sorteerhoed. Die had haar al het een en ander had verteld. Eigenlijk wilden ze nog een keer met de sorteerhoed gaan praten maar wist niet hoe. Albus zou dit weekend zijn kamer niet meer verlaten. En dat was juist de plaats waar de sorteerhoed was. Het liefste wilden ze weten wat ze kon doen voor Harry. Maar kon zich nu niets bedenken. Het enige wat ze kon doen was Arabella alles vertellen. En vragen of zij wist wat ze kon doen. Ze zou alles aanpakken als er maar een manier was om hem te helpen.

In de korte tijd dat Harry op school was, was ze veel voor hem gaan voelen. Dat was iets wat ze zelf ook niet begreep. Ze durfde tegen zichzelf eerlijk te vertellen dat ze van hem was gaan houden. Ze hoopte alleen dat het niet uit medelijden was. Want dat zou niet eerlijk voor hem zijn.

Er klonk een bons op de deur van haar kamer. Haar ogen nog droogwrijvend liep ze naar de deur en deed hem langzaam open. Tot haar verbazing stond Albus voor haar deur. "Minerva ik heb hier de Sorteerhoed. Hij heeft mij gevraagd of ik hem bij jou wou brengen".  
Albus die de sorteerhoed vast hield als een stuk vodden. Strekte zijn hand uit en gaf hem aan professor Anderling. Professor Anderling pakte hem aan en legde hem plat op haar hand. Zij zelf hanteerde de sorteerhoed als een vriend. Dat was iets dat Albus niet deed. Ze bedankte Albus en liep weer naar binnen. Ze was niet van plan om met Albus te gaan praten. Op dit moment had ze daar gewoon even geen zin in. De sorteer hoed werd op haar bureau neergezet en zelf ging ze tegenover zitten. Ze vroeg hem niets en keek de hoed alleen maar aan.  
"Minerva wat wil jij allemaal weten van mij". Even keek ze de hoed aan. Hoe wist hij dat zij hem wilden zien. "Minerva ik ben duizend jaren oud. Mijn taak was meer dan alleen maar sorteren. Ik was de eerste hersenpan. Ik kon ook de herinneringen van mensen door geven. En als ik me niet vergis wil jij alles begrijpen". Professor Anderling vertelde dat hij gelijk had.

"Minerva als jij mij op wild zetten, dan zal ik jou een aantal herinneringen laten zien, die ik zelf ook heb gezien bij onze eerstejaars leerlingen. En dan hoop ik dat je hen wat meer zal begrijpen". Even keek ze weer naar de hoed. Ze wist niet echt zeker of ze wel wilden weten wat er nou echt met hen aan de hand was. Toch deed ze met een kleine aarzeling de hoed op.

In haar hoofd klonk de stem van de hoed weer. "Minerva sluit jou ogen. Luister naar mijn stem. Ik zal jou een herinnering laten zien van Bellatrix. Dit is met de jonge heer Lubbermans.

_Alles werd zwart voor haar ogen voordat het weer wat lichter werd. Bellatrix stond met haar man voor het huis van Alice en Frank Lubbermans. Buiten het huis zag ze hoe de man van Bellatrix Impereo riep. Het was de Imperiusvloek die hij uitsprak. Eerst kon professor Anderling niet zien op wie en toen had ze hem door. Het was Bellatrix die onder de vloek werd geplaatst. Ze kreeg de opdracht om Alice en haar man Frank Lubbermans uitte schakelen. Iets wat ze zonder tegen stribbeling deed. Ze sloot ze allemaal in een kamer op. Haar man, zijn broer en Barto jr. liepen naar binnen en begonnen de Lubbermans te martelen. Bellatrix kreeg ook de opdracht om de jonge Marcel te doden. Professor Anderling kon zien dat ze zich verzette. Hel leek haar veel moeite te kosten. Ze had de doden vloek al bijna drie keer uitgesproken. Uiteindelijk sprak ze hem dan toch uit. Hard zodat haar man het kon horen. Vervolgens legde ze Marcel in een deken en onder wat kleren in de kast. Professor Anderling fluisterde zacht. Marcel was in een kast gevonden. Bellatrix heeft hem gered.  
_De sorteerhoed vertelde haar dat ze dat goed gezien had en ging weer verder met de volgende herinnering.

_Het werd even zwart voor haar ogen en ze keek nu naar heer Voldermort. Hij was erg boos en mishandelde Bellatrix. Crucio, Crucio Hoorde ze hem roepen. "__Rodolphus jij hebt haar niet meer in de hand ze verzet zich tegen jou. Van af nu zal ik Heer Voldermort haar onder de vloek houden. Impereo". Klonk het weer. En Bellatrix zat nu onder de vloek ven heer Voldermort. Professor Anderling wist niet wat ze zag. Ze werd er een beetje misselijk van. Nu wist ze meteen dat Bellatrix onschuldig was. Onschuldig voor alles was ze had gedaan als dooddoener._

_Ze ging naar een volgende herinnering en zag Lilly Potter. Achter in de kamer zag ze Sirius. Lilly was duidelijk aan het spreken. "Sirius weet je het zeker dat we Peter moeten nemen". "JA Lilly, Peter geloven ze nooit. Ik ben de beste vriend van James, dat is algemeen bekend. Dus zullen ze denken dat ik het geheim bewaar. Maar Peter verdenken ze nooit. Daarom is hij beter". "Oke maar beloof me twee dingen Sirius". "Tuurlijk Lilly wat zijn dat". "Een vertel het nooit aan Albus, je weet hij is heilig in de ogen van James. Maar ik zelf heb mijn bedenkingen over hem. Twee mocht er ons toch iets overkomen. Zorg dan dat Minerva jou helpt met Harry ze is mijn Familie. En haar vertrouw ik voor de volle honderd procent". Professor Anderling moest hard na denken over het geen wat ze had gezien. Dus Lilly vertrouwde Albus niet helemaal._

_Nu was er weer een andere herinnering. Ze zag Lilly voor haar staan in haar eigen leraren kamer. "Professor U weet dat ik moet onderduiken. Maar ik weet niet zeker of we veilig zijn. Ik wil u iets vragen". Professor Anderling herinnerde zich die dag nog wel. "Ik zou u willen vragen of u goed voor Harry wild zorgen. Als er met ons iets gebeurt, Sirius zal dat nooit alleen kunnen doen. En wild u ook zorgen dat Albus niet z'n grote invloed op Harry krijgt. Niet net zo een als dat hij op James heeft". Professor Anderling zag zichzelf in de herinnering knikken. Vervolgens zag ze ook dat Lilly weg liep en zich bij de deur omdraaide. "Bedankt mam ik hou van jou". En de herinnering was weer weg._

Het enige wat professor Anderling dacht was dat ze Harry in de steek had gelaten. Ze had Lilly beloofd om hem te helpen. En toch heeft ze Albus alles laten bepalen. Ze kon zich zelf wel voor de kop stoten. Het werd weer donker om haar heen en er kwam opnieuw een nieuwe herinnering.  
_Ze was in het ministerie Er was een groot gevecht gaande. Ze zag Sirius en James vechten. Ze vochten tegen Lucius en een van de Van Detta's. Ze keek nog eens goed. James had nooit Groene ogen en Sirius zag er ook ouder uit. In eens viel het kwartje en ze zag het. Dat was James niet dat was Harry. Dit moest nog gebeuren. God wat leek hij veel op James. Ze zag dat Bellatrix een spreuk afvuurde naar Sirius. Welke spreuk het was zag ze niet maar hij raakte Sirius wel. Deze viel door het schimmen doek. Sirius was dood.  
Professor Anderling zag hoe Harry buiten zichzelf was. Hij schreeuwde om Sirius en wilde achter hem aan. Gelukkig hield Remus hem tegen. Ze zag Hoe Harry zichzelf los rukte. Ze zag hoe hij Bellatrix achterna ging. Met haar hand voor haar mond zag ze, en hoorde ze hoe Harry Crucio riep. Een van de onvergetelijke vloeken. Bellatrix werd vol geraakt. Ze hield zich groot door de Imperiusvloek. Maar de pijn was in haar gezicht te zien. Ze zag hoe de vloek werd opgeheven. Daar was Voldermort. Ze hoorde Bella fluisteren "wat heb ik gedaan. Mijn neef mijn eigen neef. En Harry mijn god die lieve Harry. Mijn lieve Harry Waarom, Het spijt me Harry". Ze zag nog net dat Albus het ministerie binnen kwam. Net voor dat alles weer donker werd._

_In de volgende herinnering zat Bellatrix in een kamertje te trillen van pijn. Professor Anderling wist dat ze vaker dan normaal onder de Cruciatusvloek was geplaatst. Ze zag Narcissa binnen komen. Die hielp haar zusje. De herinnering ging over ineen andere. Daar zag en hoorde ze, Bellatrix vertellen dat ze altijd onder invloed was van de vloek. Ook hoorde ze hoe Narcissa reageerde. Daarna werd alles weer zwart._

Professor Anderling moest even tot zichzelf komen. Dat was iets dat de Sorteerhoed door had, en liet haar dan ook even begaan. Tien minuten later vroeg hij of alles weer goed was. Minerva antwoorden van ja, en ze konden weer verder.

_Nu kwam er een herinnering die haar bekent voor kwam. Ze zag zich zelf staan en Albus stond naast haar. Dat was de avond dat ze Harry bij die Duffelingen hadden gebracht. Ze hoorde zichzelf klagen tegen Albus. Maar die wuifde dat weg. Het had te maken met het grote goed. Dat was iets waar ze nog steeds niets van snapte. Hagrid kwam vanuit de lucht aan vliegen en bracht hen Harry. Ze wist nog goed dat ze wat later was teruggegaan. Iedereen was toen al weg en ze was toch teruggegaan. Ze was daar blijven zitten tot dat Petunia zijn Tante hem naar binnen had gehaald. Bijna de hele nacht had ze O Danny Boy voor hem gezongen, En hem heen en weer gewiegd in haar armen gehouden._

_Vlak daarna kwam er weer een herinnering van Arabella. Die vertelde aan Albus dat Harry werd mishandeld en opgesloten. Maar ook nu wuifde hij het weg. Weer vertelde hij dat het voor het grote goed was. Albus had niet ingegrepen. Ze zag Arabella opnieuw in het kantoor van Albus zitten.  
"Albus Harry is nu zes jaar. Je moet hem daar echt weg halen. Hij wordt geslagen en behandeld als een huiself. Ik durf zelf te zeggen dat huiselfen beter worden behandeld als Harry. Leest het rode Boekje Albus, en haal hem daar weg". Het was een smeekbede die Arabella deed bij Albus.  
"Nee, Sorry Arabella, Harry moet daar blijven het is voor het grote goed". Weer was daar dat grote goed. Professor Anderling kon Albus bijna niet meer uitstaan. Hoe kon Albus Harry zo laten stikken. Ze zag hoe Arabella de sorteerhoed op zetten. Dus daarom wist de hoed die herinneringen._

_De volgende herinneringen die ze zag waren die van de kleine Bella. Ze zag hoe ze werd geslagen omdat ze iets fout had gedaan. Ze zag hoe ze straf kreeg en hoe ze alles probeerde te ontwijken. Ze zag de angst in die kleine oogjes. De angst die ze ook de laatste keer had gezien. Die keer dat ze die droom had gehad. Ze zag hoe Bella wegrende en zich verstopte in een speeltuin. Daar zag ze Harry voor het eerst, ze zag ook hoe die werd geslagen door zijn neef en zijn vrienden. Bella werd gevonden door Arabella dat was voor haar het keer punt. Veel herinneringen daarna waren van Bella. Vooral de herinneringen over hoe Harry werd behandeld. En hoe ze in school briefjes door gaven. Ze zag dat Bella het lichtpuntje was in zijn bestaan. En ook dat het andersom het zelfde was._

_De eerste leuke herinnering die ze zag was die van Londen. Daar was Harry blij en lachte lief. Ze moest bijna lachen toen een man hem begroete. Die blik van ongeloof in de ogen van Harry was leuk om te zien. Toen ze hoorde hoe verbaas hij was, dat hij een ijsje kreeg was haar blijdschap al weer verdreven. Het idee dat hij nooit iets zomaar had gehad deed haar bloed doen koken. Er volgde weer herinneringen van Harry dat hij werd mishandeld. Er was er een waarop Bella kwaad werd dat ze weg moest. Ze wou bij Harry zijn. Dat was het weekend dat Arabella met Haar zelf had afgesproken. Toen had Minerva alles verteld wat ze samen met de sorteerhoed van plan was._

_Professor Anderling Keek hoe Bella naar hun toe kwam rennen met een grote schelp. "Mag ik deze schoonmaken en hem aan Harry geven". Ze vond het leuk dat ze zelfs op het strand aan Harry had gedacht. Het was dat weekend heerlijk geweest. Zelfs Bella had het naar haar zin gehad. De herinnering ging over in de herinnering dat Bella de schelp gaf. Harry was dolblij. Hij keek naar de schelp alsof het een nieuwe fiets was. Ze hoorde hem zeggen dat hij nog nooit een cadeautje had gehad en dat hij blij was. De blozende blik van Bella toen Harry haar en kus op haar wang gaf was te mooi omwaar te zijn. helaas zag ze ook meteen dat de oom van Harry de schelp stukgooide op straat. Dat was zijn eerste en enige cadeautje ooit geweest. _

"Dat is het leven van Harry en Bella in een notendop. Je wild niet weten wat ik nog meer heb gezien Minerva". Klonk de stem van de sorteerhoed in haar hoofd. "Het verbaasd mij dat ze beiden nog zo lief zijn. Maar ik heb ook nog spijt Minerva. Ik moet jou nog vier herinneringen laten zien. Daarna moet jij een beslissing nemen aan welke kant je gaat staan. Die van Harry of die van Albus".  
Het duurde even voor dat die vraag doordrong bij professor Anderling. Ze wist dat ze voor Harry moest kiezen maar Albus had haar vaak geholpen. Ook toen haar eigen dochter dood bij haar was weggehaald. Ze was toen overspannen geweest na de gruwelijke dood van haar man. Dat was haar door de helers en Albus verteld. Albus had haar toen geholpen en haar een baan gegeven op school. "Laat ze maar zien". Vertelde ze aan de hoed.

De eerste was van James. Hij stond in het kantoor van Albus. Ze luisterde aandachtig.  
_"Perkamentus we hebben een zoon. En we noemen hem Harry". "Dat is geweldig James. Van harte". "Ja geweldig he ik moet het ook aan Minerva gaan vertellen. Lilly vind dat ze moet weten wat Harry van haar is". "Nou James ik zou daar even mee wachten. Ik denk dat Minerva dat niet aan kan. Nu nog niet althans". "Maar Albus kom op nou daar heeft ze toch het recht toe". Nee, James je weet van de voorspelling. We moeten nu stappen onder nemen". "Maar Albus ze heeft het recht". "James het is voor het grote goed dat weet je". "Lilly gaat het niet leuk vinden dat vertel ik jou nu alvast. Ik hoop dat je gelijk hebt Albus. Ander hou ik Lilly echt niet tegen". Professor Anderling zag Albus zuchten. Wat was het wat Lilly wist. Wat heeft Albus voor haar achtergehouden. Waarom hoorde ze pas later dat hun zoon Harry was genoemd. Harry was de naam van haar man geweest. "_Minerva je moet begrijpen dat Je hier niets over tegen Albus mag zeggen. Je zult de waarheid leren. Maar hou het voor je, ga hier niet mee naar Albus". Klonk de stem van de hoed weer in haar gedachten.

De volgende herinnering was die van Lucius en Severus sneep. Ze stonden in het kantoor van Albus.  
_"Severus je weet toch zeker dat het gaat lukken he. Draco moet in Zwadderich worden ingedeeld. Alleen daar kan hij het leven van Harry zuur maken". "Tuurlijk Lucius ik zal er persoonlijk voor zorgen. Zelf zal ik Harry ook het nodige last bezorgen. We moeten die jongen breken voor dat heer Voldermort weer terug is. Je weet dat Harry hem moet verslaan dus we moeten hem klein houden. Hoe minder Harry leert hoe groter de kans voor Voldermort". "Maar Severus hoe halen we Perkamentus over dat hij Draco in Zwadderich plaatst". "Simpel Lucius ook Perkamentus is omkoopbaar". Op dat moment kwam Perkamentus binnen gelopen. Severus liep meteen op hem af. "Perkamentus. Lucius en ik zijn hier zodat jij Draco in Zwadderich plaatst. Je weet dat het mijn peetzoon is. En ik wil graag een oogje op hem houden". "Tuurlijk dat begrijp ik Severus. Maar je weet dat de sorteerhoed dat bepaald". "Dat weet ik Perkamentus maar voor duizend galjoen heb je het ook voor Bellatrix gedaan". "Dat is waar Severus. De sorteerhoed kan doen wat ik hem vertel". Lucius gaf hem de zak met duizend galjoen en liep het kantoor uit. Professor Anderling hoorde de hoed nog zeggen. "Albus ik wil het niet doen er zijn andere omstandig heden waarom ze dat willen".  
"Het maak niet uit, ik wil dat je het doet dus je doet het oke". Beet Albus de hoed meteen toe._

Het was de eerste keer dat professor Anderling, Albus zo tegen de hoed had horen praten. Ze had heel veel respect voor Albus. Maar dat was nu bijna allemaal weg. Ze was enorm in hem teleurgesteld. Ze wist dat er nog twee herinneringen kwamen. Inwendig hield ze haar hart vast. Het was iets dat ze niet wilde weten maar het moest. De hoed wilde het haar laten zien daar had hij een rede voor. Het gene wat het meeste aan haar knaagde was Harry. Dat jongetje had al zoveel ellende meegemaakt. En ze begreep dat hem nog zoveel ellende stond te wachten.

_De voorlaatste Herinnering ging van start. Ze was weer in het kantoor van Albus. Voor hem zaten Arthur en Molly. "Molly, Arthur ik ben blij dat jullie wilden komen. Ik heb een voorstel voor jullie. Over twee jaar zal Harry Potter hier op school verschijnen. Hij zal een vriend nodig hebben denk ik". Molly en Arthur keken allebei naar Albus. Professor Anderling wist niet wat er ging komen maar was er totaal niet blij mee. Ze wist niet wat er ging komen maar hield opnieuw haar hart vast. Perkamentus was even stil geweest maar ging weer verder. "Wat ik aan jullie wil vragen is of jullie Ronald zover willen krijgen dat hij er alles aandoet om vrienden te worden met Harry. Ik weet dat Harry het niet makkelijk heeft gehad dus hij zal de eerste die hij ziet beschouwen als een vriend. Daar is voor gezorgd. En als tweede zou ik willen dat Jullie Ginny het hoofd van de kleine Harry op hol brengt. Hij zal meteen toe happen ook dat weet ik". Molly en Arthur keken Albus even bedenkelijk aan. Molly deed haar mond open. "Albus als we dat doen wat zit er in voor ons". Het leek Arthur meer te schokken dan Albus toen ze de vraag hoorde. "Molly je weet dat de Potters een van de rijkste families van ons land waren. Dus hun rijkdom zal van jullie kunnen zijn". Arthur sprong op en vertelde dat hij daar niets van wilde weten. En hij wilde daar zeker niet aan mee werken. Hij vond het al erg genoeg voor die jongen. Daar wilde hij geen misbruik van maken. Professor Anderling keek goedkeurend naar Arthur hij had een goed hart. Molly zag alleen maar galjoenen._

_De laatste herinnering kwam meteen aan het licht. Ze zag Molly aan een tafel zitten met Ron en Ginny. Ze vertelde hen wat of de beide kinderen moesten doen. Ron bleek heel veel van zijn moeder te hebben. Hij wilde dan ook maar wat graag de vriend van Harry zijn. Gezamenlijk met zijn moeder maakte hij een plan hoe ze het zouden gaan aan pakken. Ginny was een ander verhaal. Ze riep dat ze die jongen als vriend wilden hebben. Maar dan wel allen als hij het wilden, en niet omdat het moest. Professor Anderling schrok van de reactie die Molly gaf. Van uit het niets zag ze hoe Molly in een keer naar Ginny uithaalde. De klap galmde na in de keuken. Ginny was geschokt toen ze die klap had gekregen. Ron riep echter dat ze moest luisteren zo als een dame dat hoorde te doen. Ginny knikte van ja. Maar professor Anderling wist dat ze het niet meende._

Dat was de laatste herinnering die ze zag. Langzaam zetten ze de hoed op de tafel en lied haar hoofd hangen. De wereld die ze kon was ingestort. Niets was meer wat het was. Frank en Alice Lubbermans gemarteld en Marcel gered door Bellatrix. Harry die zijn levenslang misselijk was behandeld. En Albus die er vanaf wist maar niets had gedaan. En dan was er weer Bellatrix die het beste voor Harry bleek te zijn. Wat haar nog meer aan het denken had gezet was dat James had gezegd dat ze Familie was. En dat ze dat niet van Albus mocht weten. Nee ze had een hoop om te overdenken. Ze wist alleen niet waar ze moest beginnen.


End file.
